A Pathway of Adversity
by sweetandlovely
Summary: In the wake of a failed relationship immersed in lies and deceit, Sergeant Charlie Buckton takes a change in direction; a pathway leading to trust, honesty and love.  But will this last as evil lies in wait to shake the Summer Bay community? A C&J fic.
1. Chapter 1

A Pathway of Adversity

_**Still 'round the corner there may wait, A new road or secret gate; And though I oft have passed them by, A day will come at last when I, Shall take the hidden paths that run West of the Moon, East of the Sun.**_

**Roads Go Ever On ****by J. R. R. Tolkien**

Chapter 1

"Ouch! Mind what you do with that torch, Angelo!"

"Shush!" The man hissed.

"What the hell are we out here for in the first place?" She whispered.

"Quit the questions, babe, and enjoy the show!" Angelo grinned; his white teeth sparkling in the moonlight.

Constable Watson closed her eyes and wished she was anywhere else but with Rosetta. Her opinion of him had never been good; she was exasperated by his self-importance and his over-confident manner. She opened her eyes again and noticed that he had moved on, further along the thick scrub. She wrapped her jacket firmly around her shoulders and followed.

* * *

"So, what if he does spend the rest of his life weeping over her? Gawd, love! Why should it bother you?" Irene said in a tone less than sympathetic as she tidied papers on a desk.

"I'm just saying... I can't understand why a brother of mine should spend so much of his valuable time, being so concerned over someone like her!"

"Colleen, darl... you've gotta realise that Alf is big and ugly enough to look after himself! You can't keep him in nappies indefinitely! If he wants to make a fool of himself with her, let him! As long as he's happy, what's your problem?"

Colleen Smart's lips tightened as she struggled for an appropriate answer to her friend's question. Upon finding none, she took a deep breath.

"Irene Roberts, I do believe you don't care about what happens to my brother!"

Irene sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Look love, I'm just saying... it's none of your business, so back off! Leave the poor old bugger alone for a gawd sake! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do!"

And with that, Irene disappeared out of the room. Colleen Smart was left alone to seethe.

* * *

"Angelo, for Heaven's sake... what are we here for?"

"Look babe..."

"And stop calling me babe!" Constable Watson hissed, in a less than amused tone.

"Look '_Constable Watson'_..." Angelo corrected himself sarcastically. "I can't do this by myself – you know I don't have a licence... otherwise, why the heck do you think I would have you trailing along behind me?"

"I'm not good enough, huh?"

"Well, if you wanna put it like that..."

"Well, it wasn't my fault you got your 'licence to thrill' revoked!"

"Oh for God's sake, put a sock in it woman!" Angelo hissed angrily.

Angelo Rosetta had been the proud owner of a Police Sergeant's badge for a few weeks and then disaster had struck...

"The only reason I'm here, '_loser'_, is because I owe you for ignoring the fact that I swore at a member of the public within your earshot!"

"Glad to see you're showing deference at long last!" Angelo grinned broadly.

Watson took a deep breath and tried to keep her cool.

"Only this once, Rosetta, otherwise it might be me next to you in the dole queue.

* * *

"Thank you, Miss. Collins..."

"Please, call me '_Joey_'."

"Thank you, Joey. It's always a pleasure doing business with you. I must confess that when I heard it was you visiting, I breathed a sigh of relief." The middle aged woman said, as she showed the younger woman to the door. "The other one tends to... well, I get embarrassed!"

Joey grinned to herself, but passed no comment.

"Well, thank you Mrs. Hastings, for the order. I will make sure that an order acknowledgement will be winging its way to you shortly. And please, if you wish to amend anything, don't hesitate to contact me or one of my colleagues. We'll be pleased to help." Joey smiled as she shook the woman's hand.

"Well, as long as it isn't that Hugo! Geez, what a creep!"

"Goodbye, Mrs. Hastings." Joey chuckled.

"S'long Joey!"

Joey Collins, a young woman in her mid twenties, waved her hand as she walked away. 'Fishy Dishy' was a good customer and once again, Joey had secured a major contract.

Upon reaching her car, Joey let herself in and breathed a sigh of relief. She had no doubt of her selling skills, but she was always happy to have an order from such a reliable customer. She clipped the hands-free earpiece over her ear and started up the car engine. She grinned suddenly, remembering Mrs. Hastings' words. '_Geez, what a creep!' _And she wasn't far wrong either. Joey engaged first gear and drove away, heading back to the bay.

* * *

"Hi sis, what are you doing home so early?" Ruby Buckton asked as her sister entered the bungalow.

"I live here, don't I?" Her sister remarked, caustically.

"I only mentioned it because it's the first time you've been home before ten o'clock this week. Just unusual to see you at eight!" Ruby pointed out; her last words fading as her sister swept past, towards the bedroom.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders and continued to watch television.

Sergeant, Charlie Buckton took off her utility belt and hung it over the chair which resided in the corner of her spacious bedroom. She exhaled and closing her eyes, flung her head backwards and rolled it from side to side, in hopes of relieving her tense, neck muscles. After a few moments, she stopped and undid the buttons of her blue uniform shirt, slipping it from her body and tossing it towards the laundry basket; only missing it by a couple of inches. Taking off her uniform trousers, she roughly folded them and with a better aim, managed to hook them on the back of the chair in the corner - just. She sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her temples; trying to shut out yet another day of full-on Policing. They were under-staffed and crime in the area had shot up by a tenfold over the last six months.

Lying back on the double bed, she thought of Angelo Rosetta and the deceitful words which had passed his lips. How many more times would his words run through her mind? Why had she always believed what he told her? Why were men such deceitful shits?

* * *

"There, what did I tell you?" Angelo smirked proudly.

"You're a bloody idiot, Rosetta! You've dragged me all the way out here to look at some old fisherman's shed?"

"Not just any old fisherman's shed... '_The'_ fisherman's shed!" Angelo said with glee.

"Okay then, tell me what's so wonderful about this particular fisherman's shed. Is it full of dancing girls?"

Ooh... I wish!"

"Yeah, me too." Watson sighed.

"Keep your pervy thoughts to yourself, Constable!" Angelo smirked.

"Angelo, are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

"Hugo Austen! I'm gonna make sure that bastard is busted this time – good and proper!"

* * *

Charlie opened her eyes when she heard the little tap on the bedroom door.

"Come in." She sighed.

"Charlz, I'm off to bed now."

"But it's barely eight o'clock!" Charlie replied, looking at her sister in surprise.

"Its eleven fifteen, Charlie! I think you must have fallen asleep."

Charlie glanced at the little clock on the bedside cabinet.

"Oh shit! I was supposed to have called someone at nine fifteen!" Charlie said, stumbling as she leapt off the bed.

"Hey, steady Charlz! Are you feeling okay?"

Charlie merely grunted as she swept by her sister in the doorway, in search of her mobile phone.

"Where the hell is it!" She yelled, irritably.

"What are you looking for?"

"Phone!"

"Maybe in your trousers pocket?" Ruby suggested when her sister swept back into the bedroom.

"What?"

Ruby pointed to the uniform trousers, hanging precariously on the back of the chair in the corner.

Charlie mumbled and snatched the garment: rummaging through its pockets for the means of communication. Upon finding it, she pressed one or two buttons and put it to her ear.

* * *

"Don't ever tell me lies like that again!" A voice was heard to yell. "Or I'll break your fucking neck!"

"Who the heck is that?" Watson hissed at Angelo in the darkness.

"Mr. Hugo Austen, no less!"


	2. Chapter 2

A Pathway of Adversity

Chapter 2

"Good morning Miss. Collins!" The ever bright and breezy receptionist chirped as Joey walked into the plush reception area of the Summer Bay Fish and Crab Company.

Joey had worked for the company since leaving school; starting out as a deck-hand on various trawlers owned by the 'SBF and C' and after learning her trade, moved onto the commercial side, where she worked diligently and became the company Sales Agent; travelling many miles around the state, selling company produce to major food manufactures and smaller outlets. Joey was a well known figure in the Summer Bay community, having been born, educated and grown up in its environs. Even though Joey had moved on in her career with the 'SBF and C', she still liked to keep her hand in, and would occasionally set sail in one of the fleet trawlers; taking the chance to quality-control their produce at first hand.

"Morning, Marilyn! How are you today?"

"Full of the joys, Miss. Collins!" The receptionist answered with a big smile. "Life is _so_ full of joy; don't you think?"

Joey tried to stifle a smirk and ended up coughing.

"Oh dear! Can I get you a glass of water, Miss. Collins?" Marilyn asked with genuine concern.

"No, no, I'm fine, thanks." Joey replied, patting her chest. "And Marilyn, I do wish you'd call me '_Joey_'... everyone does, you know!"

"Oh dear me, no!" Marilyn jumped. "It wouldn't be proper; you being a shareholder and such!"

"Marilyn, I've told you before... my shares in the company are very limited and I'd much rather be called 'Joey'... '_Miss. Collins_' makes me feel like a teacher!"

Marilyn looked uncomfortable and squirmed in her chair.

"Well, I'll try my best, Miss. Collins, but I have to be professional here in reception; being 'front of house' so to speak, it's my responsibility to make a good impression!"

At that moment, Irene Roberts; a major shareholder in the 'Summer Bay Fish and Crab Company', walked through the entrance door. Irene, having been left a sizeable legacy some years previously, had invested much in company shares. And though her name did not appear on the 'SBF and C' company payroll, took an eager interest in company matters; attending monthly board and shareholder meetings.

"G'day girlies! And what a fine one it is!" She smiled happily and put her arm around Joey's shoulders.

"Good morning, Irene, and how are you today?" Marilyn smiled happily at their visitor.

"Fine, darl. And how's Joey?"

"Good, thanks, Irene." Joey smiled and glanced back at the receptionist. "Marilyn, you call Irene _'Irene'_, but you won't call me _'Joey'_!"

Marilyn looked confused and for once in her life, was lost for words. Joey shook her head sadly.

"What time's the meeting this morning?" Irene asked, glancing at her watch.

"It's at ten thirty, so you're a little early." Marilyn pointed out.

"That was my intention, Marilyn love. Want to have a little word here with Joey before the fun and games begin!" She said, squeezing Joey's shoulder.

"Anything up?" Joey asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing to worry about Darl. Just after a few answers." Irene advised as she steered Joey towards her office.

"Irene! Miss. Collins! Can I order either of you tea or coffee?"

"Coffee please, Marilyn... and the name's '_Joey_'!"

* * *

"What's this supposed to be, Watson?" Sergeant Buckton yelled from her office.

Constable Watson glanced at a colleague sitting opposite.

"I see old Iron Draws is in good form!" She muttered as she left her seat.

"I'll send flowers at your funeral." The Constable grinned.

"Serg." Watson said, as she politely knocked at the senior Officer's door.

"What the hell is all this about?" Charlie asked, in a tone, less than happy. "I thought this sort of report only came from rookies – not from a seasoned officer like you, Watson! Not good enough!" She said, flinging the file at the Constable.

Watson took a deep breath and counted to ten. This was beginning to be the norm around the Police Station these days. Every report submitted was pulled apart and scrutinized, right down to the crossing of the last 'T' and the dotting of the last 'I'.

"Sorry Boss. I'll re-do it. What exactly..."

"Everything, Watson... Everything!"

Watson swallowed again and observed the tram-lines which these days, seemed to be a regular feature of Charlie Buckton's forehead. She had watched this, beautiful and elegant, young woman, change almost overnight, from a fair and compassionate colleague into a hard-faced, work-machine; giving no slack to anyone; expecting only results and having no time for excuses.

"Sorry." She whispered as she picked up the file.

She hesitated at the door; turning to face the Sergeant and opened her mouth to speak, but the ice cube which was sitting in the Sergeant's chair had no intention of listening. Instead, Watson left the office and headed back to her workstation.

* * *

"Something on your mind, Irene?" Joey asked after Leah, the canteen manageress, had brought in a tray of coffee and left.

"Dunno, darl. But there's something that stinks around here, and it ain't just the fish!" Irene said; her brow furrowing.

Joey noticed the look of anxiety in Irene Roberts face.

"You mean..."

"You know exactly what I mean. I just can't put my finger on it, love. I look at the account books when they are presented to me – probably after they've been cooked – and though on face value it all seems straight, I just know something's not quite right!"

"Have you spoken to Alf about it?" Joey asked, sipping her coffee.

"Well, I mentioned it, but he told me to stop worrying; said I was imagining things."

"But what makes you think that anything's different from normal?"

"Okay, call me a weirdo if you like, but I know the time of day by the amount of delivery vans which leave this factory. I thought it was me to start with; missing the odd van... but it's been happening way too often. It's like every second van has gone missing!"

"Did you tell Alf this?"

"I tried, love – gawd, I tried! I think he thinks I've lost it!"

"Maybe they've changed the schedules and routes for some reason. I can have a word with Tony Holden. He might be able to help." Joey suggested.

"Well, I'll leave it with you, darl. I'm a bit worried about it. I know I'm only a shareholder here and it's difficult for me to keep my finger on the pulse, but I just know something's changed. Keep it to yourself, but keep an eye open, eh?"

"I will do." Joey nodded.

* * *

Constable Watson picked up her phone as a text message pinged through. She read the name of the sender and closed her eyes. She wanted no part of this and only wished Charlie was more approachable; once upon a time, she could have gone straight to Charlie and aired her concerns, but now, '_Old Iron Draws_' had drawn a line which was not to be crossed, and Watson felt vulnerable.

She placed the phone back on her desk and bit her lip. _What was she to do_?

* * *

Alf Stuart, Managing Director and co-founder of the Summer Bay Fish and Crab Company, sipped from a glass of water and then placed it down on the large conference room table. He looked around at his colleagues on the board of directors and fellow shareholders of the company. Their heads were all turned; facing the deputy managing director, Hugo Austen, as he gave a speech, advising the board and shareholders of their profits and losses. Hugo was confident, clever and though sometimes took more risks than Alf thought necessary, always seemed to make it work. Alf was happy with his deputy; it took the heat off him as he got older.

Irene watched the speaker but her mind was too busy wondering if Hugo Austen was concealing facts from his audience. Joey Collins fiddled with a pen, but listened intently to the speaker, as the honey-toned words poured eloquently from his mouth. Irene's concerns played on Joey's mind. Irene was not stupid and certainly was not delusional. She knew Hugo Austin to be an unpleasant sort of guy and had his eye on Alf's business throne. She also knew that Alf treated him like a son and therefore, was unlikely to be helpful in any private investigation she might take on.

* * *

Constable Watson picked up her phone again and re-read the text message. She frowned and pressed the reply button.


	3. Chapter 3

A Pathway of Adversity

Chapter 3

The shareholder meeting broke for an hour's recess. Each made their way to the staff canteen, where manageress, Leah, had laid out a tasty buffet lunch with refreshments. The shareholders broke up into smaller groups and sat, huddled together, discussing the morning's events.

"I'm sure that dirty, little rat has something up his sleeve!" Irene hissed in Joey's direction. "Look at the smug, gits face!"

Joey Collins glanced up at Hugo Austen, who was just enjoying a gulp of wine; she caught his eye and he winked at her over the top of his glass. Joey shuddered. She had made her feelings for Hugo abundantly clear several years previously, when she spurned his drunken advances at the company Christmas party by slapping his face, thus causing much amusement for fellow employees and friends.

Hugo licked his wet lips slowly and deliberately; raising his eyebrows at her in a seductive manner. She didn't react, but turned her attention back to her friend.

"Irene, I'm not sure what is going on, but I agree, there is something. I've spoken to Tony Holden. As far as he's concerned, the trawlers are bringing in the normal amount of stock for the time of year. He also said, the quality is just as good as ever, so no change in that respect. And as far as he's aware, there is no change to the shipping conditions either, but suggested checking it out with Despatch."

"That might be so, darl, but we only have his word for that!"

"Well, I've always thought Tony a trustworthy sort, but I guess you can never tell. If it is as you suspect, and stocks aren't leaving the premises in the normal way, it's either here on ice or being despatched elsewhere! I'll do a little investigating over the next few days to see if I can come up with some answers, and..."

Her words were temporarily halted by the entrance of Martha Holden, Alf Stuart's granddaughter and Hugo Austen's girlfriend. Martha worked in the Accounts department, under Financial Controller, Alison. Martha was less than mediocre in her role, but due to family connections, was an immoveable object, much to the annoyance of Alison, who spent much of her working life sorting out the mistakes and blunders which Martha had instigated.

"Oh, here she comes!" Irene muttered under her breath! "Lady flippin' Dunnabunk!"

Joey smirked and watched as Martha snaked her arms around Hugo's neck from behind; keeping him in the vice-like grip for longer than he cared for. Joey, catching Hugo's eye, winked at him, but unfortunately, the gesture also caught the rather jealous and less than forgiving eye of Martha Holden. Martha muttered something at Hugo which certainly annoyed him and he roughly and forcibly removed her arms from around his person and continued to drink his wine, but this time, without any enjoyment. Martha sat down beside her doting Grandfather and gave Joey 'daggers'.

"Gawd love! If looks could kill, you'd be pushing up daisies by now!" Irene whispered to her companion.

"Yeah. I wonder if she'd want me so 'dead' if she knew I was gay and considered her lover, a complete tosser?"

Irene smirked into her glass of juice and nudged Joey.

"Isn't it about time you got yourself a nice young lady, Joey? You've been single, far too long now." Irene pointed out, with genuine feeling.

Joey sighed and looked into her glass.

"Unfortunately, work out-weighs the inclination. But I'll get around to it one day, I promise." Joey smiled.

"But darl, you seem so lonely at times! You should be with someone and have yourself a few laughs!"

"I take your point, Irene, but you have to admit, Summer Bay isn't exactly bubbling with Lesbian suitors, is it? Besides, when do I get the time to go looking for love?" Joey pointed out, rather sadly.

Irene wrapped a comforting arm around Joey's shoulders.

"She'll come along one day, don't you fear! Seriously love, you need to take some time out for you... let Mr. _High and Mighty_ Austen take on some of your work! After all, we pay the little shit enough! Time he stopped acting the playboy and knuckled down to do some real work!"

"Try telling Alf that!" Joey sighed, placing her empty glass on the table.

"I might just do that!"

"Irene, please don't get involved!" Joey put in quickly. "Hugo dislikes me enough, without that being suggested."

Joey, owning some company shares, had been a thorn in Hugo Austen's side for some time. He was intent on becoming _top-dog_ by fair means or foul and Joey had become a constant hindrance and an annoying obstacle to his purpose. His first plan to seduce her into silence had failed dismally. Now she would have to be crushed... or silenced for good.

"Your trouble is you won't stand up for yourself, love!" Irene said pouring more juice into her glass.

"Yeah, I know, but let me deal with Austen in my own way." Joey instructed.

"Okay darl, it's your call."

* * *

Charlie Buckton sat on the sand with a sandwich. She slowly raised the food to her mouth, but stopped as she read an interesting paragraph in a Police magazine. She slowly laid the bread back in its plastic box to enable her to make some notes.

"Well, howdy stranger!"

Charlie looked up but shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight to discover who this cheery person was.

"Miles! How are you?"

"All the better for seeing you, Charlie. How's things? Don't get to see you much these days."

Charlie sighed; half because she knew her chance for five minutes alone had now vanished and half because a chat with Miles meant more than just a chat.

"I'm okay, Miles... And you?"

"Yeah, good! So, not eating at The Diner?" Miles asked, looking at her sandwich.

Charlie looked at Miles incredulously.

"Woops! Sorry... I forgot that Angelo is now running the joint! Tact isn't my strong point, is it? Sorry Charlie!"

Miles had a way of appearing like a sad old sheepdog when he'd made a faux pas. His cheeks turned slightly pink and he wished himself elsewhere.

Charlie had recently been promoted to Sergeant after a scandal concerning her ex-boyfriend and former Senior Officer, Angelo Rosetta, had been uncovered. He had lost his badge, but kept his liberty only because the Senior Investigating Officer was an old family friend of the Rosetta's. Angelo had therefore, gone free and was now running The Pier Diner.

Charlie, in a rare moment of amusement and compassion, nudged Miles in the ribs and offered him half of her sandwich.

"Are you sure?" He asked, taking the food.

"Sure, I won't eat it all anyway. So, what's new with you?"

"Very little, I'm afraid. And you?"

"Much the same. Still working."

"Working too hard, I'll bet. Do you... err... see much of Rosetta?" Miles asked, flicking his curly-locks from his eyes.

"Not if I can help it." Charlie said, closing the magazine and laying it by her side. "He's a jerk."

"And a good looking one!" Miles pointed out.

Charlie hunched her shoulders.

"Well, that's part of his charm, isn't it? And I fell for it hook, line and sinker... He charmed me with every damned plan he could think of to get me into his bed and take my mind off the fact that he was up to God knows what!"

Miles remained silent, but munched on his sandwich. Charlie glanced at her silent companion.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said all that. Not very professional."

Miles watched her look away sadly. Her blue eyes settled on the ocean which rolled into the shore and cascaded over the warm sand.

"You know, Rosetta was a damned fool. He had everything going for him and he ruined it all with greed. A good career; a nice place to live and a very, beautiful woman, whom he didn't deserve." Miles mumbled; his eyes now studying the horizon.

"Well, I guess... I guess he wanted more than just... I thought he was... I thought that was it! I thought our lives were sweet and we'd grow old together... two kids, a dog in the yard... the whole works!"

Charlie's words faltered and she became angry for allowing herself to crack in front of Miles. She discretely wiped a tear from the side of her eye.

"I've got to get back to work." She said, hastily getting to her feet.

"Charlie..."

Charlie looked down into her companion's sad eyes.

"You know, it won't always feel like this. Someone is out there for you who won't stuff-up your life. You know Charlie... I'm a kind guy... I'd love to grow old with you... the two kids and even the dog in the yard! I think you're a wonderful person... And this little blip won't last forever."

Charlie smiled and ruffled his mop of curls.

"In another life, maybe. You're a wonderful person, too, Miles... but it's gotta work both ways. The feeling's got to be there! I need someone who is gonna sweep me off my feet! Turn me around so quickly that I won't know what's hit me! I need someone who is gonna make me look at life in a whole new way. Someone who will clear my mind with their freshness and make me _want_ to embrace life again. I don't think you and I..." She paused, looking at Miles sadly and quietly, walked away.

* * *

"Now hold on there, love... Give Hugo a chance to explain!" Alf said, as Joey, for the third time that afternoon, aimed a barrage of questions at Hugo's proposals."

"But Alf, what he is suggesting, just isn't right! We can't conduct ourselves in this way!" She argued.

"Its business, Joey! You'd better get used to it!" Hugo warned.

"It's illegal business, Hugo!" Joey threw back. "And you know it!"

"Get real! Everyone does business in this way!"

"Not in the 'SBF and C', we don't!" Irene chirped.

"Then _WE_ go down!" Hugo hissed, leaning towards Irene in a threatening manner.

"Okay, calm down everyone!" Alf said, knocking his knuckles on the conference room table for order. "Let's keep a little decorum here!"

"But Alf..."

"Joey, love, Hugo has a point. If we allow every other galah to do it and we act like a lot of old biddies at a tea party, we could miss a vital opportunity!" Alf advised.

Joey glanced at Hugo who had settled himself back in his seat, smirking. Joey's blood began to boil, but knew there was no way to get her point over while Alf Stuart shielded his favourite.

"Whatever." She muttered.

"What was that, Miss. Collins?" Hugo grinned sarcastically.

"She said '_whatever_', cloth-ears!" Irene said, collecting her things together.

"Irene! Where are you going, love? The meeting hasn't finished!" Alf said, rising from his seat at the head of the table.

"Alf darl, there seems little point in remaining here. Perhaps I'm getting too old for all this, so I think I'm gonna get myself along to the canteen and have a nice cuppa with the girlies."

Irene rose from her seat and squeezed Joey's shoulder as she passed.

"Sorry love. I'll see you later."

Joey watched sadly as Irene left the conference room. Some of the other shareholders muttered to each other as Hugo continued to smirk.

"Okay, let's get on now. We have one more topic on the agenda this arvo. Let's get it over with." Alf said, without humour.

Joey turned the page of the agenda and decided to keep her head down for the rest of the meeting, but secretly planned the downfall of Hugo Austen!


	4. Chapter 4

A Pathway of Adversity

Chapter 4

"Look, I've told you before; I'm not comfortable with this... It's dirty!" Constable Watson whispered as she sat next to Angelo Rosetta in a little cafe just outside Yabbie Creek.

"What are you so worried about? I'm the one taking the risks, not you!" Rosetta said, wiping his plate around with a piece of bread.

Watson watched this little display of 'downtown' manners and shook her head.

"No, Angelo, it's not just you taking the risks, it's me too! My job could be on the line here. What if Charlie finds out?"

"To be honest, George, I don't give a stuff what Charlie thinks. She's hardly backed me in the past, has she?"

"Angelo, you betrayed her! You lied to her, lied about her, used her name to further your own cause... what do you expect from the girl?"

"We were supposed to be in love!"

"Love, my arse! The only one you love is yourself!"

Angelo looked affronted for a moment and then a big grin appeared on his face.

"Well, the sex was good – now even she would have to admit to that!"

"You're a scum-bag, Rosetta!"

"Look, are you in or not?"

"I'm not in anything! Okay, I know you want your revenge on Hugo Austen, but why can't you do it legally?"

"You mean talk to Buckton?"

"Well, it's a start."

"Georgie, she's hardly gonna take any notice of what I say, is she?" Angelo cried; exasperated.

"Will you let me talk to her then? Be the go-between, if you like?"

"No, it's my way or nothing!"

"It always has to be your way, doesn't it? Have you got brothers and sisters?" Watson asked.

"Brothers, but what's that got to do with it?"

"Hmmm, I bet you always had to get your own way as a kid or there'd have been tantrums by the dozen!"

"In or out?"

Rosetta was beginning to lose patience.

"In, with conditions."

"What conditions?"

* * *

Joey stood at her office window and watched Hugo speed out of the company car park in his new Audi. The wheels spun and the dust of many days without rain formed a cloud as he approached and turned out of the main gates. Joey shook her head and sighed.

"Whatever would Dad have thought?" She said aloud.

"Your old man would have been proud of you, love." Alf Stuart said as he stood in the door way.

"Alf! I didn't know you were there!"

"Your Dad would have been proud of his only daughter; the way you have worked your way up from Deck-hand to Agent. You've done pretty good, love."

"I wonder."

"Course he would, love. He adored you!"

"He adored me when Brett wasn't around."

"Yeah, well, Brett was his son and you know what some men are like about their boys?"

"I know, Alf; I could have forgiven him that, if he hadn't made such a fool of Brett and spoilt him until he was no good to anyone! And now my brother is rotting in prison, just because he was stupid; because he thought the world was his for the taking – or so Dad told him."

"Your Dad was wrong to have done what he did with Brett, I agree, but he wasn't wrong about you, love."

Alf approached and wrapped a fatherly arm about Joey's shoulder.

"Alf, I am worried."

"Worried? What about?"

"Hugo."

"Love, I told you earlier; don't worry about Hugo. He's a little wild, but he's an alright bloke."

"Alf, I have my life savings wrapped up in this firm; your firm – yours and Dad's; don't let him kill it, please!"

"Don't you worry about the firm. Your Dad, had he lived, would have been happy to see the way Hugo is working. Your Dad was one to take a risk; just like Hugo. I suppose that's what I see in Hugo – your Dad!"

"What? Come off it Alf! Hugo is nothing like my Dad was!"

"You don't remember him in the old days, love! The way he used to duck and dive is what made this place tick! We wouldn't be where we are today if your Dad hadn't taken a few chances!"

Joey looked concerned. Alf was seeing Hugo through rose coloured glasses; comparing him with her father, who in his day had been a bit of a rogue, but on the whole, had the company interests at heart. Joey feared the only interest Hugo had, was in himself.

* * *

Watson sat in The Surf club, alone, nursing a glass of beer. She stared into the froth in the glass and watched as the little bubbles burst from time to time.

"Hi Georgie!"

Watson looked up, startled.

"Joey!"

"You look like you've seen a ghost!" Joey chuckled. "Can you drink another of those?"

"Yeah, that'll be good." Georgie Watson said, finishing her beer.

Shortly, Joey returned with two glasses of beer and two packets of crisps.

"There you go! You look hungry!"

"Yeah, no dinner tonight!" Watson admitted, splitting open a bag.

"Has that boss of yours given you detention again?" Joey giggled.

"Might have been better if she had! No, I've got a few things on my mind and I'd sort of forgotten about food."

"Anything I can help with?"

Watson went to open her mouth but changed her mind.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't want to get you involved." Watson said with a smile.

"Police work, huh?"

"Not exactly. Just personal stuff."

"Well, I'm around if you need to vent!" Joey said, with a smile.

"Thanks Jo."

"Hey, isn't that your boss coming in?" Joey asked, nodding towards Charlie Buckton's entrance.

"Oh God! I hope she isn't looking for me?" Watson groaned.

"I thought you and Charlie got on well!"

"We did at one time, but she's the Devil's own daughter now!"

"I know she's had a bit of a rough ride just recently, but surely she isn't as bad as all that?"

"Worse!"

Joey looked towards Charlie who had just ordered herself a beer. She looked tired and out of salts and Joey wondered, not for the first time, why this beautiful creature always looked so unhappy.

Charlie picked up the bottle and looked about for a vacant table. Very soon, she locked eyes with Joey Collins and much to Watson's distress, Joey smiled and silently invited Charlie to join them.

"Hey." Charlie said quietly as she reached their table.

"Hi Charlie. Sit down." Joey said sweetly. "I haven't seen you around for ages. How's your family?"

Charlie and Joey knew each other slightly, but even in a small community like Summer Bay, their paths didn't often cross.

"Good thanks. And yours... I mean, and... how's things with you?"

Charlie recalled the circumstances of Joey's family and changed tact. Having been the arresting officer who took Brett Collins into custody, after he became involved in some illegal dealings; felt slightly uncomfortable in Joey's company.

"Well, I'm still here and breathing, so I guess, I'm okay. Thanks for asking."

Joey then nudged Watson.

"Hey Charlie." Watson muttered without enthusiasm.

"Hi Georgie. You okay?"

Watson nodded and sipped her beer. Charlie moved uncomfortably in her seat, feeling the coldness which now existed between her and her work colleague.

"Well, isn't this nice?" Joey said, trying to keep the atmosphere chirpy. "Crisp anyone?"

Neither Watson nor Charlie passed any comment, but silently sipped their drinks.

After a few minutes of silence, Watson suddenly got to her feet.

"Well, I'm for home. See you guys."

And without another word, she walked away.

Charlie glanced at Joey.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break up your party."

"You didn't." Joey confirmed. "We weren't really a party. I popped in for a bottle of pop and saw Georgie and thought I'd say 'hi'."

"I'm not the easiest person to be with at the moment." Charlie said, apologetically. "It's probably why Georgie has run away. Can't say I blame her." She smiled, shyly. "I've been a bitch to her."

"Well, _shit_ happens, Charlie. None of our lives are perfect. We can't be _sunshine_ all the time, you know." Joey said, trying to make Charlie feel a little more relaxed.

Charlie stared down into her beer. After a few moments of silence, she spoke again.

"I guess I've messed up my life pretty badly. I think I've lost any friends I once had by being stupid and listening to other people; people who were... people who _weren't_ good for me. You see, Joey, you listen to what people say, and you believe them because you think they care for you. You think they know best and would never lead you anywhere you shouldn't be. You let them take over your mind; your life isn't your own anymore. Then, suddenly, it's all for nothing! The person who you'd relied on to lead you through life has gone, leaving you in quicksand and whatever you try to do to get out of it - however hard you struggle - the more you are pulled down, until you're up to your neck in it. Then suddenly, your lips are beginning to taste the salt from the sand as it slowly pulls you under, until you can breathe no longer!"

Suddenly, Charlie gave an involuntary sob and uncontrollable tears rolled from her eyes. Joey, who had watched her companion as she spoke from the heart, felt a stab of regret for this unhappy creature. She took hold of one of Charlie's hands in her own, and with her other, took a clean, paper tissue from her pocket and gently, dabbed Charlie's wet cheeks with it. Charlie looked up in surprise at Joey's kindness, and smiled at the concerned eyes which looked back into her own.


	5. Chapter 5

A Pathway of Adversity

Chapter 5

The sea crashed against the land, sending a spray of salty water into the air. The sky was dark; apart from a million stars which blinked above, looking down at the solitary walkers on the beach.

"I don't really know Angelo that well... apart from the time he was friends with Hugo Austen." Joey said as she walked by Charlie Buckton's side.

"Hugo Austen is a crook!" Charlie announced, looking straight ahead.

"I know."

"Yet you still work with for him." Charlie said, turning to look at her companions face in the moonlight.

"I work for the company, Charlie; not for Hugo Austen." Joey corrected.

"But he's the leading light up at the 'SBF and C', isn't he?"

"He thinks he is." Joey said, casting a flat stone out into the ocean.

"Surely Alf Stuart depends on him though?" Charlie quizzed.

"He does, but that doesn't mean that Hugo runs the company! There are a lot of good people up at the 'Summer Bay Fish and Crab' and without them the company will go down the proverbial pan." Joey advised sadly. "I just wish..."

Again, Charlie looked at Joey.

"Yes?"

Joey licked her lips.

"I just wish that Alf didn't think the sun shone out of Hugo Austen's arse!" Joey laughed.

"What's your interest within the company?" Charlie smiled.

"I have some shares." Joey grinned, proudly. "I've invested some money, but most shares were left to me by my late father. He was one of the co-founders with Alf Stuart back in the dark ages. Unfortunately, he was a gambler. He played several hands of poker one night with Mr. Austen and lost most of his shares to him. Austen is an opportunist and was in there like a shot! My father never really got over it. He started to drink heavily and it was only a matter of time before he lost it. He was only tolerated at the 'SBF and C' because Alf had a soft spot for him. He remained there until his death, two years ago."

"I'm so sorry, Joey." Charlie said, warmly.

"Thanks." Joey replied, quietly.

After a few moments of reflection, Charlie continued.

"So Hugo won his position within the company?"

"As good as. Alf liked him anyway. He'd started going about with Martha; showing her a good time. Martha was all loved-up and highly recommended him. Alf was impressed and wanted him to take over where my father left off."

"So really, Hugo Austen is sitting in a chair which _you_ should occupy?" Charlie suggested.

"Well, maybe my brother Brett should be." Joey said without thinking.

At the mention of Brett, Charlie felt uncomfortable again.

"I don't believe it was ever my father's intention that I should be up there with the stars. Don't get me wrong, he was happy for me to be an employee of the company and encouraged me to buy a few shares, which I did on my twenty first birthday, but he saw me as no more than... any other employee, really." Joey said, shrugging her shoulders and digging her hands deep into her pockets.

"Do you find yourself resentful of Austen?" Charlie asked, picking up a piece of drift wood and tossing it absently into the foaming tide.

"I hate his guts, but what can I do? He won his position from my father, fair and square; bad luck for me, huh?"

Charlie frowned.

"You think that Austen is an honest man then?"

Joey was silent for a few moments; wondering if she should tell Charlie what she suspected. She was a Police Sergeant after all, and at this stage, Joey was reluctant to involve the law in her private investigation of Hugo.

"Why do you ask?"

It was Charlie's turn for thought.

"It's just that... I know he was thick with Angelo Rosetta for quite a while, and shortly before Angelo was busted, he and Hugo had some sort of... disagreement, which resulted in them coming to blows. I never did find out what it was over, as Angelo told me that it was all in hand. Like a fool, I believed him. But I do wonder if..."

"I know they were really good mates; Angelo often met Hugo after work and they'd take off somewhere and by all accounts, wouldn't be back until the early hours. Martha raised merry hell, I'm told!" Joey giggled.

"Yeah, I remember those late nights." Charlie said, looking out at the ocean. "Angelo told me he was doing some special investigation work for H.Q. Turns out it was a lie... like all the rest." Charlie muttered resentfully and kicked the sand.

Joey was thoughtful for a few moments, wondering if she should ask Charlie for advice.

"Charlie... I think that Hugo is up to something, but I need to look into it. If I should ever need some help or advice, will you be able to help me?"

Charlie smiled at her new friend. She hadn't noticed before how large and dark Joey's brown eyes were, and the moon had framed her pretty, young face to perfection. She had a sudden impulse to touch her soft apple cheeks, but propriety stopped her. Instead, she smiled and linked her arm through Joey's.

"I've talked more to you this evening than I've talked to anyone for months, Joey. Thank you for that. And of course, anything I can do to help you, I will. I'll give you my personal mobile number; if you ever need me... for anything, just call."

Joey smiled and felt a tingle of delight as Charlie's hand squeezed her arm. Charlie was the most incredible looking girl she had ever seen. Her blue/grey eyes sparkled in the moonlight and its beam lit up her whole face, highlighting its beauty. Her long, dark hair was loose and the soft night breeze, made it ripple against her shoulders. Joey swallowed, suddenly experiencing a feeling she hadn't felt for so long. She could hardly tear her eyes from Charlie's lovely face; her heart beat increased and her breathing became irregular. Eventually, she pulled herself together and remembering her manners, thanked Charlie for her kindness.


	6. Chapter 6

A Pathway of Adversity

Chapter 6

Charlie Buckton poured a glass of orange juice from the carton and looked up as her sleepy sister entered the kitchen.

"Hey Rubes! How did you sleep?"

Ruby looked up in surprise as her usually, uncommunicative sister, smiled her greeting.

"Yeah... good thanks." She replied uncertainly.

Ruby sat at the table which had been laid for breakfast. Bowls for cereal and plates for toast were set out neatly, and spoons and knives had been wrapped in yellow paper-serviettes, placed next to the china, ready for use.

"Hot or cold milk for your cereal?" Charlie asked.

"Cold... please." Ruby answered; bemused.

"There you go..." Charlie said, placing a white jug containing fresh milk on the table beside Ruby. "Come on... make a start; the toast is nearly ready!"

Ruby obeyed without an argument and quickly poured out the milk; slopping a little as the liquid hit the cereal. A sharp intake of breath alerted Charlie to Ruby's misdemeanour, but Charlie, taking it in her stride, simply ripped off a piece of kitchen towel and handed it to her nervous sister.

"Thank you." Ruby said, carefully.

The toast popped up from the toaster and Charlie placed it in the pretty little toast rack which normally, hardly saw the light of day. Positioning it on the breakfast table, she sat down and finished her juice.

"So, it's Saturday; what are you up to, Rubes?" Charlie asked as she dug her spoon into a bowl of breakfast cereal.

"I'm meeting Nic and Xav down at the gym; we're having a work out, then we're taking off to Yabbie Creek to do some shopping."

Ruby paused and looked up quickly at her sister.

"Its okay, isn't it? I'll do my homework later!" She promised.

Charlie smiled as she munched on the crunchy cereal flakes. She had fallen into bed late, after talking half the night away with Joey Collins, but had woken with a freshness and vitality. The tide had changed in her life and instead of brooding in a pit of cold darkness, was now heading back into the warmth of a sunny day.

"It's Saturday – enjoy!"

Ruby looked incredulously at her sister. Normally, getting out of the house before homework had been finalized was like breaking out of a prison camp. She frowned, but thought it best not to comment.

* * *

Colleen Smart wiped around the last of the lunch tables.

"Leah, I'm sure the girls who sit here are plotting something!" The middle-aged, busy body complained to the 'Summer Bay Fish and Crab' canteen manageress.

"And so what if they are?" Leah answered; bustling around, preparing the tables for Monday morning.

"Well, I don't think its right! My brother doesn't pay them to plot against him!"

"Colleen! What makes you think they are plotting against Alf?" Leah asked, stopping in her tracks and facing her colleague.

The canteen area was large and the work-force, having finished for the day, had left it empty, apart from the canteen staff. Leah's words echoed around the room and Colleen frowned; flapping her hands about in fear that someone might hear their conversation.

"You can always tell; they have a look in their eye!" She hissed, menicingly.

"Oh Colleen! They might be deciding what to buy him for Christmas, for all you know!"

"I distinctly heard that young woman in Payroll say she was going to speak her mind about it!"

"Diane is far too faint-hearted to speak her mind to anyone about anything, Colleen." Leah grinned.

"Then what about Melinda and Alison? They were saying they would support Diane if she was to tell him!"

"They may have been talking about the quality of meat from the local butchers for all you know! Stop eves-dropping on other people's convo's, Colleen. One day, you're gonna hear something you don't wanna hear!" Leah warned before walking back into the kitchen.

Colleen narrowed her eyes; not convinced by Leah's explanation and was certain that the '_natives_' were getting restless. She promised herself to make it her duty, for her brother's sake, to make sure she overheard as much conversation from the office staff as possible. If they were plotting Alf Stuart's downfall, she wanted to know about it!

* * *

Joey glanced at her watch; it was nearly lunchtime. She closed the order book and stretched her legs out under the desk. It was Saturday, and she had awoken early and bounced into the office with more vigour than she had felt for months. A certain long-legged brunette had energized her heart and even the thought of Hugo Austen did not upset her good mood.

She rose from her seat as she heard voices leaving the building. Looking out of the window, she was surprised to see three girls from the office leaving; Alison, the Financial Controller was holding court as Diane who worked in Payroll-Human Recourses and Melinda, the Company gym instructor and first aid officer, listened eagerly. Saturday working was a very unusual occurrence for office staff. Joey frowned to herself; making a mental note to find out why.

* * *

"Look, I can't be absolutely sure, but it looks like someone has been tweaking the ledgers!" Alison advised as the three conspirators walked to the car park.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Diane asked eagerly.

"Who can I ask? It's my section; it's all down to me in the end." The Financial Controller sighed. "But I know something is wrong. You see, I've been keeping a log..."

"You've got to speak to Mr. Stuart about it! If he finds out and you haven't said anything, he'll do his pieces!" Melinda advised.

"He'll do _sod all _about it, believe me! No, the person I need to speak to is Joey Collins or Irene Roberts. These days, they are the only ones around here who you can trust!"

"Has Martha Holden got anything to do with this?" Diane whispered.

"Well, when it comes to cooking the books, I'd have to say a definite '_no'_. Her intelligence doesn't stretch further than Hugo Austen's trousers!" Alison laughed. "But, she does know how to get into the ledgers and if someone... close to her... knows how to... well, let's say, _number crunch_..."

Melinda and Diane looked at each other.

"Di, have you noticed anything strange with your Payroll?" Melinda asked quickly.

"No... Thankfully, I have a thousand and one passwords to get into it and not even Alf Stuart knows the combination! But I'll be sure to change the security passes again on Monday!"

"Shite! Makes you feel a bit vulnerable, doesn't it?" Melinda said, opening up her car door.

"Certainly food for thought, but the last thing I want is someone laying the blame of _cooking the books_ at my door!" Alison announced as she waved her friends _goodbye_.

* * *

Charlie bent over, letting her arms hang limply from her shoulders. Her morning run had been a good one, but the sun was now hot and the sweat dripped from her hairline. She straightened, resting her hands on her hips; her breathing was heavy and her heart pumped rapidly. She looked up towards the grassy bank and watched as someone left their car to sit on a bench over-looking the ocean. It was Joey Collins. Charlie smiled to herself and made a slow assent to greet her friend.

"Hey!"

"Hey Charlie! Had a good run?" Joey asked, appreciating the sight of Charlie Buckton in tight running gear and moist with perspiration.

"Yeah, good! It's too hot now, so I'd best go and get showered." Charlie replied, but instead, joined Joey on the bench.

"I've been into work this morning." Joey said confidentially.

Charlie glanced at Joey, not knowing if this was a normal event for her on a Saturday or not.

"Have you? Not been working too hard, I hope?" She grinned.

"Doing a little research." Joey said, raising her eyebrows.

Charlie nodded, knowingly.

"And?"

"Well, I've got nothing conclusive yet, but there are definitely odd things happening."

"Anything I can help with?" Charlie asked.

Joey watched a bead of perspiration run down Charlie's neck. Her fingers twitched in want of brushing it away. She clenched her fingers into a fist and tried to turn her attention away from the attractiveness of Charlie.

"Well, I have been informed by a witness that the delivery vans have not been as regular in despatching goods as they were formally. I have checked with Goods-Out and their paperwork indicates that nothing has changed."

"This witness; is he or she _sound_?" Charlie asked, wiping the perspiration from her forehead.

"Very." Joey replied; her stomach turning cartwheels as she became very aware of her attraction to the creature sitting beside her. "She sets her watch by them!"

Charlie grinned.

"Strangely enough, witness reports like this can often solve a crime. Elderly people are marvellous at it! They live their lives habitually and notice the slightest change in other people's routines too. I could put a discrete tail on one of your drivers, if you like?"

"God! That sounds serious!" Joey frowned.

"Well, it might not solve anything, but you never know. If you can give me a rota for a particular day, I will see that the destinations check-out according to your specifications."

"I'll have to chat-up the duty officer in Despatch on Monday morning. Perhaps I can email you the information?"

"Better to hand it to me personally, if you can. Don't forget, computer tracking! You don't want to be seen as sending confidential information out of the office!"

Joey nodded her understanding.

"Thanks Charlie. Mind you, all this is making me feel a little nervous!"

"Well, let's just hope that your witness is wrong and everything is _okay-dokey_. Don't worry; I'll see that everything is discrete." Charlie said, reassuringly.

"Thank you. I'm most grateful... In fact, I wondered if you might like to ... err... well, I'm going for a swim this afternoon; I wondered if you might like to join me?"

Joey hoped her invitation did not sound like a proposal for a date.

Charlie grinned.

"Sounds good! Shall I bring a picnic?"

Delighted with the outcome, Joey waved Charlie goodbye and watched the very fit Police Sergeant climb the grass bank and jog towards home.


	7. Chapter 7

A Pathway of Adversity

Chapter 7

Charlie met Joey on a quiet stretch of beach further along from the hustle and bustle of town. There were no attractions or facilities for families, so the beach appealed to very few. For those who wished for a quiet stroll, to sunbathe or to swim, it was ideal.

They smiled at each other; a little shyly to first, but there was a natural magnetism between the pair, which soon dismissed any such feelings, and they quickly settled into friendly chatter.

"I really should come here swimming more often." Charlie commented as she slipped off her shorts.

Joey found it hard not to stare as Charlie peeled off her clothes. She wore her bathing costume beneath her day-wear; her toned body was so attractive that Joey had to turn her head away and concentrate on her own preparations.

Charlie laid a large beach towel on the sand and flung herself down on top, with a sigh.

"Penny for them?" Joey grinned as she spread out her own things.

"I was just thinking that I haven't done anything like this for ages!" Charlie smiled. "And I'm certainly going to take advantage of... of it... now."

She looked unashamedly at Joey's body as the girl settled herself down. Joey glanced at her friend and realised what she was doing. Suddenly, Charlie realised too. Blushing, she averted her gaze hastily. Joey smiled secretly but was under no illusion that Charlie's interest in her was purely 'interest' and nothing more.

Joey laid back and rested her head on one arm; her long, dark mane spread out on the sand around her.

"Joey," Charlie said, looking above at the puffs of white clouds which slowly made their way across the blue sky.

Joey turned her head in order to look at her friend.

"Why haven't I felt like this before?"

"Felt like what?" Joey asked quietly.

Charlie took a deep breath.

"Calm; safe; alive."

Joey continued to watch Charlie.

"Maybe you just needed a day off." She suggested.

Charlie was silent for a moment and then, turning her head towards her companion, looked deep into her eyes.

"No, it's more than that. I just feel..." Charlie bit on her bottom lip for a moment. "I just feel like I'm _myself_ at last."

The two women remained looking into each other's eyes until Joey broke the spell.

"Maybe we should go for that swim now?"

Charlie nodded reluctantly.

Joey jumped up and ran into the foaming ocean leaving Charlie a little confused. At that moment, she could not remain so close to Charlie Buckton and not try for a kiss. This feeling of madness had crept up so quickly that Joey could hardly contain the emotion within her heart. After what seemed like years of barrenness, her body and soul seemed to have been lifted from the depths of loneliness and were now placed into Heaven itself.

* * *

Marilyn fidgeted around with the flowers on the table. She hummed and smiled to herself as her fingers deftly turned the flower heads to face each place-setting for dinner. Leaving the colourful blooms, she straightened a fork and polished the bowl of a spoon with a tea-towel until she could see her reflection in it. Still smiling, she placed the spoon back in position and stepped back; admiring her creation.

Voices at the door caught her attention and a huge smile appeared on her face as she greeted her dinner guests.

"Good evening Mr. Stuart! Do come in! Good evening Martha... Mr. Austen."

Marilyn showed her guests in and took Martha's wrap.

"Strewth love! You've gone to a lot of trouble!" Alf Stuart said, gazing on the dinner table in wonder.

"Not at all, Mr. Stuart! It's always lovely to have people to dinner and I like to make an effort!"

Hugo picked at the salted peanuts left in a bowl on the side. He took a handful and rammed them greedily into his mouth.

"I see somebody's hungry!" Marilyn laughed as she watched Hugo's display of bad manners.

He smiled back lazily; not hiding the fact that he was attending her dinner party under sufferance. Taking another handful, and almost emptying the bowl, he stuffed his mouth unashamedly with nuts and almost choked.

"That serves you right for being a pig!" Martha pointed out, nudging him in the ribs.

"What?" Hugo spluttered.

Munched-up peanuts propelled with great force from his mouth, as he coughed without using his hand as a guard.

Martha's face was scarlet with embarrassment as she hastily bent to pick up the offending nut-pieces.

"Please don't worry!" Marilyn cried, rushing over with a dustpan and brush. "I have it all under control."

Martha gave Hugo a daggers look, but he smiled smugly and took great delight in watching Marilyn's bottom while she was bent over, clearing up the debris.

Alf cleared his throat in order to make polite conversation and to fluff over Hugo's rudeness.

"Something smells good, Marilyn."

"It's my new nut-roast recipe!" She smiled as she walked to the bin.

"Geez!" Hugo moaned audibly to Martha. "Not only have we gotta suffer coming here tonight, now we've gotta eat her veggie crap!"

Martha hissed at him to be quiet. Hugo's words had not been lost on Marilyn, but she rose above it and smiled sweetly.

"I don't think you'll be disappointed, Mr. Stuart! It's very tasty." She confided.

"I'm sure it is, Marilyn love. I've brought this bottle of wine. Shall I open it?"

Marilyn smiled happy and handed the corkscrew to Alf.

* * *

Charlie sat on the sofa hugging a cushion and watching 'Home and Away'. She cursed at the stupidity of the Police woman on the screen who was more than happy to sacrifice her own self-esteem to massage the ego of the looser who owned a local restaurant.

"Stupid woman!" She muttered to herself.

"Who's a stupid woman?" Ruby asked as she walked into the lounge.

Charlie waved at the television screen with disdain and helped herself to a crisp from Ruby's snack bowl.

"Don't know why you watch this rubbish! Hardly conducive to real life, is it?"

"No, you're right!" Charlie giggled.

"Charlie."

"Uh-ha."

"You seem... quite chirpy today."

Ruby chose her words carefully; not wishing to upset the applecart.

Charlie smiled.

"I am feeling chirpy!" She confirmed, wrapping her arm about her unsuspecting sister.

Ruby, in shock, tipped the crisps into her lap.

"Shite!"

Charlie laughed and helped Ruby return the contents back into the bowl.

"So," Ruby said, brushing the crumbs from her jeans. "Who or _what _has made the difference?"

"To what?" Charlie frowned; liberating a trapped crisp from between the sofa cushions.

"To your good humour?"

Charlie hesitated. She hardly understood herself. Why after living for so many months in purgatory, was she now feeling like the world had been lifted from her weary shoulders.

"I dunno, Rubes. I guess I'm over... '_him_' at last!"

Ruby smiled her congratulations.

"That's cool. When will you start dating again?"

"Rubes!" Charlie wailed! "I've managed to shake my mood, but please don't start trying to force me back into the dating game so soon! Don't you think I've had enough to last me a life time?"

"I'm just happy to see you _happy_, sis!"

"I prefer to call it 'contentment'. 'Happiness' is a moment in time, Rubes." Charlie philosophised.

She suddenly conjured up the memory of her afternoon with Joey Collins. They had swum, talked, eaten, laughed and sunbathed. She had been completely content in Joey's company and had never felt so _happy_.


	8. Chapter 8

A Pathway of Adversity

Chapter 8

Georgie Watson glanced at her watch and sighed deeply. She moved around in the car seat, trying for a more comfortable position. She settled and put the plastic coffee cup to her lips; disappointed that only the lukewarm dregs remained.

Suddenly, her mobile phone lit up on the dashboard where it lay in silent mode. She hastily picked it up to view the message she had received.

'_Is he still there?'_

Watson sighed again and pressed the 'reply' button.

'Yes, still here.'

She pressed the 'send' button and resumed her watch.

* * *

"Joey love; it's Irene."

"_Hey Irene! What's up?"_

"Darl, I'm sorry to bother you at this time of night, but can you pop 'round to mine? I think I've found something which you might find interesting."

"_Yes, of course. I'll see you shortly."_

Irene replaced the hand-set of her landline and looked worried. She set a marker in the ledger and closed it, pending Joey's arrival.

* * *

"So, Mr. Austen... do you think that Sergeant... I mean Mr. Rosetta's restaurant has made a big impact on Summer Bay since it's been open?" Marilyn asked sweetly.

Hugo continued picking his teeth for a moment and then looked up at Marilyn with a bored expression.

"To be honest, love, I don't give a stuff one way or another!"

Marilyn looked confused and embarrassed by Hugo's rude answer.

"Hugo mate!" Alf cried. "Marilyn only asked you a question! There's no need to be bloody rude about it!"

"Its okay, Mr. Stuart. I'm sure Mr. Austen didn't mean to give offence. Perhaps my company is a little irksome at times." Marilyn said, trying to sound cheerful and keep smiling.

"I think it's about time we were leaving." Hugo said; getting to his feet and nudging Martha. "I've got things to do."

Martha's mouth fell open for a moment, in shock.

"Well, come on, if you're coming!" Hugo said irritably.

Martha jumped up from her seat and smiled uncomfortably at Marilyn.

"It- it was a lovely meal, Marilyn, wasn't it Hugo?"

"Yeah... whatever." Was all he answered.

Martha's colour deepened; feeling embarrassed by Hugo's rudeness.

"It was my pleasure and I hope you'll come again soon." Marilyn said, handing Martha her wrap.

She turned to Alf.

"It's a shame you have to leave so early!"

"Not me, love. I'm in no rush, even if these blokes are. And I wouldn't say 'no' to another helping of your lemon meringue pie!" Alf replied with a wink.

Marilyn's face lit up and she clapped her hands together enthusiastically. Hugo raised his eyes to the ceiling and muttered under his breath.

Constable Watson jolted up straight when she saw Hugo and Martha leaving Marilyn's house. She noted the time and wrote it down in her book.

Hugo started the engine of his Audi and sped away; his wheels screeching and smoking on the tarmac.

Constable Watson started her engine and quickly pulled away, but more discreetly than Austen.

* * *

"There you go, love."

"Thanks, Irene." Joey said, gratefully accepting the streaming mug of coffee. "So, what's up?"

"Joey love, call me crazy if you will, but I've been looking through these ledgers for the last quarter, and there's something I've noticed."

Joey put down the mug and accepted the accounts ledger which Irene offered.

"Look here... and here... now you're not telling me that this is just creative accountancy! Even I can see that it's been played with, and with the aid of correction fluid!"

Joey looked closely at the computer print-out.

"Well, I must admit that it seems a little archaic to be making amendments in this way. But I'm sure that Alison wouldn't allow her staff to make correcting entries like this if she realised – well, not by just applying correction fluid, that is! What will the auditors make of it?"

"Dunno, darl, and where's the back up? I'm no Albert Einstein, but something's wrong here and we need to flush it out before it's too late!" Irene said, picking up the telephone.

"Irene! You can't just go accusing people! We need to speak to Alison first and let her initiate an investigation. As Financial controller, it's her province; not mine or yours!"

"It may not be, love, but it's our flipping company shares!"

"Granted, but there are procedures! Look, let me have a word with Alison first; sound her out, so to speak!"

"Yeah and what if she's involved?"

"Alison is a very trustworthy member of staff and also a friend, Irene. I don't want her feeling she is being accused of _cooking the books_!" Joey warned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right love."

"Look, I'll pop by on the way home from here and have a little chat with her, okay?"

"What will you say?" Irene asked.

"I dunno, but I'll be discrete."

* * *

Charlie Buckton tied up a plastic bag of rubbish and took it out into the drive way. Placing it in the dustbin, she noticed a car's headlights coming along the quiet street, and as it neared, the vehicle indicated and slowed up; parking just outside. Charlie walked a few paces to the gate; wondering who was visiting at such a late hour.

"Hey!" Joey called as she wound down the passenger window.

"Hey!" Charlie called back. "What brings you to these parts at this time of night?" She asked; finding it hard to control the smile on her face.

"Popping in to see one of your neighbours, actually, but I noticed you loitering in the garden, so thought I'd stop to say 'hello'!" Joey grinned.

"Loitering? I don't loiter!"

Joey was lost for words. Charlie's eyes were twinkling with amusement in the moonlight and just being so near her made her heart beat a little quicker. After having fought off the impulse to kiss Charlie on the beach earlier, she was now finding it almost as hard not to fall under the same spell again.

"I-I'm just going to call on Alison, who lives next door to you... Work related."

Charlie glanced at her watch.

"But Joey, it's nearly ten thirty! She won't thank you for a work-related visit at this time of night! Besides, I think she has company." Charlie pointed out, indicating to a strange car parked in her neighbour's drive.

Joey tutted and bit her lip.

"Is it that important?" Charlie enquired.

Joey glanced towards Alison's house and then, back at the ledger sitting on the passenger seat.

"Well, yeah, it is... but if she's got company... Charlie, I... err..."

"Joey, why don't you come in for a coffee or something? At least that way you won't have had a wasted journey!" Charlie suggested warmly. "Is there anything I can help with?"

Joey looked into Charlie's inviting eyes. She bit her lip and looked again at Alison's house.

"I really shouldn't... Oh hell... okay. Just a quickie... I-I mean, for a quick coffee."

Charlie grinned.

"Good. My sister is going to bed shortly, so we won't be disturbed."

Joey felt her knees becoming weak as she walked around the car to join Charlie.

"Charlie... I have a bit of a problem." Joey said suddenly, stopping in the middle of the driveway.

Charlie looked back at Joey with concern.

"Well, let's see if I can help you with it then!" Charlie said, taking her hand and leading her indoors.


	9. Chapter 9

A Pathway of Adversity

Chapter 9

"So, Mr. Stuart, is there anything else I can offer you?" Marilyn asked, with a coquettish smile.

"Marilyn love, I'm fit to burst!" Alf cried as he patted his full stomach with satisfaction.

Marilyn showed her appreciation by squirming with pleasure, but was startled as a sharp 'rat-a-tat-tat' on the front door, made her jump.

"Do you think Martha has forgotten something?" Marilyn asked Alf as she got to her feet.

"No love. She'd have rung me and asked me to collect anything she'd left behind."

Marilyn made her way to the front door and upon opening it, was more than a little surprised to find yet another member of 'Stuart' family standing on the door-step.

* * *

"Would you like another glass of wine?" Charlie offered; holding the bottle in her hand.

"No thank you, Officer! I'm driving, don't forget!" Joey chuckled.

Charlie grinned and rested the half empty bottle on the coffee table.

"So, if someone has been meddling with the Company accounts ledgers, shouldn't you report it directly to Alf Stuart?" Charlie asked, sitting along-side Joey on the sofa.

Joey sighed and swirled the rest of the wine in her glass.

"Not as simple as that... Charlie, can I count on your discretion?"

"Of course."

"I think Hugo Austen is up to something. I've never trusted him, but it's a lot deeper than that now. Even Irene Roberts believes he's up to no good. He's not well liked at the 'SBF and C', so I dare say there might be other's out there who will be willing to come forward with information."

"That's all very well, Joey, but how do you know it's not someone trying to besmirch Hugo's name? Granted, he isn't a well liked man around town, so I would imagine he has a few enemies out there, just waiting to strike, therefore, there is a good chance that someone within the 'SBF and C' has just this in mind! You have to be careful when accusing someone of dirty dealings!"

"I understand all this; that's why I need to talk to Alison, our financial controller; just to see if she is aware of anything strange happening! I really wanted to see her before work on Monday."

"Well, I have a suggestion; why don't you have Sunday lunch here tomorrow and I'll invite Alison along too. It will be an informal gathering and it will give you the chance to speak to her without exciting the interest of anyone else at work."

Joey thought for a moment and was pleased to accept Charlie's kind invitation.

"But what if Alison has something else to do tomorrow?"

"Well, we'll have to face that if it happens. Regardless, please feel free to come to lunch anyway!" Charlie said with a smile.

"Thanks. I'll look forward to it!" Joey said, standing up. "Well, I guess I'd better be making tracks. It's gone twelve and I'm keeping you up!"

"Why don't you stay over?" Charlie suddenly suggested; not wanting Joey to go home quite yet.

Charlie felt safe in Joey's company. She found sincerity, warmth and honesty; things which had been lacking in her own life with friends and lovers. And there was something strangely attractive about Joey; she found her appearance pleasant and her dark brown eyes, entrancing.

Joey felt a little embarrassed and was sure Charlie was only asking her to stay out of politeness. Stumbling over her words, she tried hard not to show her excitement of the possibility of remaining in Charlie's company for a little longer.

"And we do have the other half of this bottle to finish!" Charlie grinned, picking it up and refilling Joey's glass. "I'd like you to stay!"

* * *

"Can I get you something to drink, Colleen?" Marilyn asked sweetly after making the older woman comfortable.

"That won't be necessary, young woman! I do not partake in any alcoholic beverages as well you know! No, I've come around here to find out just what's going on between you and my poor brother!" Colleen announced, nodding her head towards Alf.

Marilyn's face reddened with embarrassment and Alf's with anger.

"Strewth Colleen! What the hell are you suggesting? Marilyn and I are old friends and just enjoying an evening meal together! Bloody hell woman!"

Colleen Smart jumped to her feet.

"I have reason to believe that this young woman is trying to pull the wool over your eyes, Alf Stuart, and I'm here to put a stop to it!"

"Colleen! I'm an old man! Do you really think that a lovely young woman, like Marilyn here, has any interest in me?"

"If she thought there was a few bob in it for her, she would!"

"Mrs. Smart!" Marilyn interjected. "How could you imagine such a thing?"

"Take no notice, love! She's off her blinking rocker! For Heaven's sake, Colleen, put your witches broom away and leave the poor girl alone!"

"Please believe me, Mr. Stuart, when I say that I'm not after your money! It's the last thing on my mind!" Marilyn pleaded tearfully.

"That's what she says now!" Colleen cried. "If she thinks there's a chance she can become the next Mrs. Alf Stuart, she'll be in your bed before you can say 'Jack Robinson'!"

"Colleen!" Marilyn wailed unhappily.

"You stupid woman! No way would Marilyn be interested in marrying an old fool like me; with or without money. Mind your own flaming business!"

Unabashed, Colleen swept out of the door and into the night leaving Alf and Marilyn speechless.

* * *

Charlie and Joey giggled on the sofa as they finished off a second bottle of wine.

"Oh Joey! I'm so pleased you popped by this evening! You really have brightened up my life – I mean... night."

Joey blushed and looked into her wine glass. After a moment, she looked up into Charlie's bright blue, smiling eyes and almost melted. The words she wanted to say to Charlie were on the tip of her tongue, as she longed to tell her how beautiful she was and how she wished she could kiss her lips. She found her breathing becoming laboured, as she fought an impulse to move a little closer.

Charlie was having her own struggles; she found herself completely lost in Joey's eyes and though her head was advising her to move away swiftly, her heart was pushing her forward, more and more until at last, her lips touched Joey's.


	10. Chapter 10

A Pathway of Adversity

Chapter 10

As their soft lips moved together, Joey could hardly believe what was happening. Her attraction to Charlie had been sudden, but overwhelming. Was she living a dream or had Charlie Buckton really been at the other end of the kiss?

They gently moved apart. Joey's mouth hung open a little and Charlie swallowed as the reality of the moment dawned upon her.

"Joey, I'm so sorry!" She said, quickly. "I never meant to do anything like that... it just sort of... happened."

Joey smiled at Charlie who was clearly struggling with her emotions.

"Charlie." She said gently. "Your lips are so soft. Your kiss is something which I will never forget; I will treasure it, always."

Charlie looked confused. She had just kissed another woman and that woman had not only enjoyed the embrace, but had also locked it in her memory.

"But Joey... I had no right to..."

Joey leaned forward and rested her lips against Charlie's. Charlie's heart beat rapidly and though she felt it was wrong, somehow she couldn't stop the wonderful kiss and ached for Joey's arms to encircle her. Joey did not disappoint; her arms reached out and pulled Charlie closer. The kiss was long but sweet and soon, both girls had run out of breath. Joey was first to release Charlie's lips and moved a fraction from her face. She noticed a strange look in Charlie's eyes.

"Charlie. Please say you don't regret this!"

Charlie was speechless, still struggling to understand how another female could move her in the way that Joey had. She felt her heart burst into life and all her pulses reacted in such a way that made her blush.

"I-I don't understand what's happening to me." She said, quietly.

"Charlie... please don't be frightened! Sometimes it happens like this. All of a sudden you find yourself in the middle of something and before you can stop it... it's happened. You don't know how much I've wanted this."

She softly touched Charlie's warm cheek with her finger tips and looked deep into her eyes.

"Oh my God, Joey! What have I done?"

Joey released her. She realised that Charlie had come back to reality and now needed some space to think. Chances were, she would run for the hills and never allow Joey within touching distance of her again.

"I... I think I'd better leave." Joey said standing up.

Charlie watched her as she rose from the sofa.

"Thank you for this evening." Joey said, trying to smile. "I hope that I... well, it doesn't matter now."

She picked up her jacket from the back of the sofa and headed for the front door.

"Joey!" Charlie called.

Joey turned around and noticed the desperate look in Charlie's eyes.

* * *

Hugo Austen shuffled the deck of cards and started to deal them between the players. He glanced up occasionally from his task, meeting the distrusting eyes of the other men. He smiled to himself as he finished dealing and picked up his cigarette from the ash tray. Taking a pull and inhaling deeply, he allowed the smoke to seep slowly from his nostrils. Smiling wryly, he picked up his own playing cards and studied his dealt hand.

Constable Watson glanced at her watch. It was long after her bedtime and was feeling tired and hungry. How long was she expected to sit outside this building waiting for Hugo Austen to reappear? It wasn't likely that she would find out what he was doing by just making a note of his travelling times and destinations. She looked at her watch again and sighed. Picking up her mobile phone she keyed a message.

'_He's been in there for hours. I'm for home. If you want a 'watcher' for the rest of the night, do it yourself!'_

She pressed the send button and turned off the phone. Switching on the car engine, she pulled away and headed for home.

* * *

Charlie rose from the sofa and walked quickly to where Joey stood.

"Joey, I'm sorry. I guess I must have been having a sort of fit. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I took a liberty with you. I'm so sorry."

Joey looked sadly into Charlie's blue eyes.

"No, Charlie. It's me who should be sorry. I took advantage of the situation. But unlike you, I am not confused by my feelings. I'm just sorry I allowed them to run free this evening. Good night."

Joey turned and opened the door. She walked out closing it quietly behind her. Charlie continued to stare where Joey had lately been standing and felt the darkness which had shrouded her life for so many months, return, leaving her miserable and lonely.

* * *

A man sitting two chairs from Hugo Austen threw his playing cards into the middle of the table and cursed at his bad luck. He kicked away his chair and drinking down the rest of his whisky, shot Hugo Austen a withering glance and left the room. Hugo grinned and collected up the bank notes.

"Another hand, anyone?"

The remainder of the party mumbled and one by one, threw in their cards, also making ready to leave. The hour was late and it was raining outside. Hugo watched as each man left the room until he was quite alone. He stubbed out his fifteenth cigarette and swallowed the remainder of his drink. He gathered up the abandoned playing cards and placed them back in the box. Closing the lid, he kissed the pack and placed them in his pocket alongside a cigarette packet. He rolled his winnings into a bundle and placed it safely into his trousers pocket. Switching off the lights, he left the room to return home to Martha.

* * *

Joey lay in her bed, devoid of sleep. Her mind played over the scene of two wonderful kisses she had lately shared with Charlie Buckton. She remembered the taste of Charlie's lips and the softness of her skin and tormented herself with replaying the scenes over and over again in her mind. She composed conversation which she regretted not using at the time and cursed her own misfortunes in love.

Charlie lay awake likewise; trying to understand why Joey had made her feel the way she did, when no man had ever got anywhere near her accomplishment. For all the time she had been with Angelo Rosetta, he had never made her feel so whole; so complete as Joey Collins had done in just a few hours. Why had it taken a woman's touch; a woman's lips to set her heart on fire when all a man had ever been able to achieve, was a mere glimmer.

She threw back the bed clothes and heaved herself out. Walking to the kitchen, she poured out a glass of cold milk in hopes of it helping her to sleep for what remained of the lonely, dark night.


	11. Chapter 11

A Pathway of Adversity

Chapter 11

"Whose car is that parked outside?" Ruby asked as she glanced out of the kitchen window.

Charlie walked slowly over to where her sister stood. Her heart gave a little jump of excitement as she recognised it as being Joey's car, but not seeing the owner only convinced her that Joey had walked home.

"It's Joey Collins' car." Charlie replied flatly, walking back to the stove and feeling as if her world was ending.

"Joey Collins? Why is it parked outside here? I thought she lived over the other side of town?"

"She does, but she came over to see Alison next door, but ended up here and we had a drink. I suppose she thought it was best to walk home rather than drive."

Ruby had noticed the two empty wine bottles, washed out and draining by the sink.

"You obviously had quite a bit to drink by the looks of things!" She giggled and pointed to the evidence.

"And?"

"Well, you could have at least invited her to sleep on the sofa rather than walk home alone!"

"She didn't want to stay." Charlie replied, making coffee.

"I love Sunday's! Don't you, Sis? I love the sheer laziness of them... the 'no' school day and the lovely Sunday lunch which I hope you are going to cook me!"

The last thing Charlie felt like doing, was preparing a Sunday lunch.

"Look Rubes, can we skip the lunch thing today; I'm not feeling so good."

"Hangover, I guess!" Ruby said with glee.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Charlie's heart stopped as she prayed that Joey had come back. She watched eagerly as Ruby skipped to the door.

"Hi Alison!"

"Hey Ruby honey. How are you?"

"Yeah, good, thanks."

"Good-oh. Is-err... Joey Collins here by any chance?" Alison asked, thumbing to Joey's parked car in front of the driveway.

"No!" Charlie called as she walked to the door. "Hey Alison."

"G'day mate... That's weird!" Alison said, scratching her head. "Can't think why she is parked out front then!"

"Oh, her and Charlie here were having a little_ drinky_ last night and polished off two, whole bottles of wine. Seems Joey thought it safer to walk home." Ruby grinned, glancing at her sister.

Alison grinned back at the younger Buckton.

"Right. Lucky old them! I was stuck with an old Aunt of mine who came for the evening. We talked the whole night about crocheting and drank copious amounts of tea! Well, I won't keep you... I'll see you later!" Alison cried cheerfully.

"Alison! Would you like to have Sunday lunch with us?" Charlie asked on impulse.

Alison looked surprised, but accepted happily. It would save her having to cook and eat alone like she did most days.

"Great!" Charlie grinned.

Ruby was a little surprised at Charlie's invitation, but smiled welcomingly at Alison.

"We eat at about one o'clock. Pop by a little before."

"Good-oh!" Alison said and waved as she walked away.

* * *

Joey Collins rested her head in her palms. She wasn't a good drinker and the alcohol consumed the evening before, certainly had not rested easy. She lifted her head and tried to eat the toast she had prepared. Giving up, she took sips of strong, black coffee and regretted agreeing to drink with Charlie at all.

Her eyes came to rest on one of the account ledgers which Irene Roberts had given to her the evening before and she remembered with dread how she must pick up her abandoned car from outside Charlie's house. She quickly swallowed the rest of the coffee and prepared to take a cold shower to help shake the hangover she appeared to have.

* * *

"Where did you get all this money from?" Martha cried; her eyes widening in wonder.

"Where the hell did you get that from, you bitch?" Hugo cried as he leapt from their bed; snatching the notes away from his partner.

Martha recoiled and was shocked at Hugo's anger.

"I was doing what I always do when I wash your clothes; I was turning out your filthy jeans pockets! They stink of cigarette smoke and whisky!" She informed him with disgust.

"Keep your fucking hands off my stuff!" He yelled.

"Well, in future, do your own fucking washing!" Martha yelled back, throwing Hugo's dubious jeans in his face.

* * *

Joey Collins heart beat a little faster as she approached Charlie Buckton's house. She knew there was a chance she may be observed getting into her car, from Charlie's kitchen window, but she needed to move it. She also needed to speak to Alison about the company ledgers. Taking a deep breath and feeling for the car keys in her pocket, she remotely unlocked the door of the car and got in. The remote key gave a high-pitched squeak and Joey grimaced, knowing the alarm would clearly give her away.

Indeed, from inside Charlie's kitchen, Ruby heard the remote key alarm and looked out of the window into the street, in time to see Joey Collins.

"Joey's here picking up her car!" She informed her sister.

Charlie almost ran to the window; her heart beating wildly.

"Blimey Charlz! Where's the fire?" Ruby complained as she was jostled out of position.

Charlie only sighed as she watched Joey pull away.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked in concern.

She had noticed her sister's mood was less cheery than it had been for a few days and was sorry for it. Charlie had been like the sister she remembered from when they were younger; full of fun, bright, amusing and someone she wanted to be like herself.

"I wanted to invite Joey to lunch, too." Charlie replied sadly.

"Well, you can!" Ruby grinned. "She's just pulled onto Alison's driveway next door!"

Charlie craned her neck and watched as Joey walked up to Alison's front door.

"I'll pop by later and invite her too." She grinned with happiness.

* * *

"Sit down, Joey... Wow! You look like you've been out all night, if you don't mind me saying!" Alison grinned as she showed Joey to a chair. "Coffee?"

"God! Yes please!" Joey said gratefully; trying to ignore her thumping head. "Black... very black and strong!"

"So, you were visiting with the neighbours last night, huh?" Alison said as she handed Joey a steaming mug.

Joey tried to smile but got it all wrong.

"Why the face?" Alison grinned.

"Ali, I did something really un-smart last night." Joey confided.

"Like what?" Alison asked, settling in a chair opposite.

"I made a pass at Charlie Buckton." Joey lied.

What else could she say to Alison, without mentioning that Charlie had made the first move? Joey had long since decided that Charlie's pass had been fuelled by alcohol and not by any real feeling.

"Oh my God, Joey! What did she say?" Alison asked; her face beaming with amusement.

"She got a bit flustered, then, I left." Joey replied, bending the truth.

"Well, shows the old _Lesbo_ is still there!" Alison laughed. "I thought it had moved on as it's been such a long while since you've taken an interest in the_ Sheilas_!"

"Yeah, and look where it's got me? I feel a right fool, honest I do!"

Suddenly, at knock at the door interrupted their conversation.

"Sorry mate; won't be a mo." Alison said, as she left the room.

Joey looked down at the accounts ledger resting on her lap. She could hear muffled voices coming from the hallway and then footsteps approaching the lounge.

"Err, Joey... Charlie from next door has popped by; she wants a word!" Alison announced, opening her eyes wide in amusement.

"Me?" Joey asked, standing up. The ledger dropped to the floor with a thud. "But..."

At that moment, Charlie walked into the lounge.

"I'll err... go and put the kettle on, shall I?" Alison suggested; fleeing the room, tactfully.

The girls looked at each other with shyness; both rather uncomfortable, but both aware of the electric charge which happened whenever they were within reach of each other.

"Hey."

"Hey." Joey replied.

"I err... well, I wondered if you would still like to come to lunch today. I saw your car on Alison's drive... so I knew you were here. I've asked Alison and she's coming. I thought it was..."

"There's no need to worry, Charlie. I'm about to speak to Alison about the ledgers." Joey said trying to sound casual and failing. "So, please don't worry about lunch on my behalf."

"But I want you... I would like you to come... Come to lunch, that is." Charlie stepped closer to her companion. "I'm sorry how things ended last night. I acted stupidly and I feel very embarrassed about it now. I'd like to make it up to you, if I can. I must have been so drunk."

"You were no more drunk than me, Charlie."

"I know." Charlie whispered; looking at the floor. "I just wished I'd have known how to act."

"What happened was natural under the circumstances. Please don't give it another thought."

"But that's the problem!" Charlie suddenly cried. "I've done nothing but think about it since then! I've hardly done anything but think about you since last night and I keep remembering how we..."

"There we go... biscuit, Charlie?" Alison said handing her visitor a mug of coffee and a plate of Hobnobs.


	12. Chapter 12

A Pathway of Adversity

Chapter 12

Alf Stuart looked out of the bay window of his bungalow. It was a large dwelling with several acres of land attached, which over-looked the ocean. His furnishings were quality; hand-picked by his late wife, Ailsa. She was a woman of good taste. He took a deep breath; breathing in the fresh salty-air and thought of his late wife. They had shared many years of happy marriage, but now Alf was alone. He dug his hands deep into his pockets and sighed. It was a large bungalow to rattle about in by himself, and what better than to have a pretty, young lady to share it with? Colleen Smart, one of two sisters which Alf endured, had not been too far from the truth. Marilyn had taken Alf's eye. Marilyn was not the brightest knife in the draw, but she was companionable and warm. No matter what happened in her life, she always saw the _bright-side_; nothing got her down. To have a young, lively partner such as Marilyn might not be the worst thing to happen as his senior years beckoned.

* * *

"More gravy anyone?" Charlie asked as she placed the gravy boat on the table.

"No thanks, Charlie. This roast is awesome!" Alison enthused. "Just like Mother used to make!"

"Here, here!" Joey echoed.

Charlie looked up quickly at Joey, whom for the most part of lunch had been quiet. Catching Joey's eye, she smiled and was again, amazed by the beauty of Joey's dark, brown orbs.

"Isn't that right, Charlie?" Ruby commented.

"Huh?"

"I said, isn't it right that Great Grandma Buckton was English and the recipe for her Yorkshire Pudding has been passed down through the generations?"

"Yes!" Charlie said a little too brightly.

Alison grinned and glanced at Joey.

* * *

The meal finished and Charlie instructed Ruby to start the washing up while she made coffee for their guests and promised to dry up when the visitors departed. Ruby, a little disgruntled, nevertheless agreed and set about her arduous task. In the lounge, Alison looked long and hard at the accounts ledgers.

"Joey! I knew something had been going on; I'd said as much to Melinda and Diane, but so far, I haven't been able to find the culprit! To use correction fluid is ridiculous – it makes no sense at all! I just can't think who in my team would have done something as idiotic as this... unless..."

"My guess is Martha." Joey offered, seriously.

Alison looked up and closed her eyes.

"I'm not sure if Martha Holden has the intelligence to even use correction fluid!"

"Hugo?" Joey asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Here's coffee." Charlie announced tactfully as she entered the room.

"Alison, Charlie knows a little about what we're discussing; we spoke about it last night..." Joey's voice faded as other thoughts of the night before invaded her mind.

"I told Joey that she must be careful whom she accuses of this crime... If it is a crime!" Charlie said as she placed coffee cups on the table. "After all, unless there is actual evidence, there is little you can do about it."

Alison nodded her head.

"I guess you're right. You know what this means though?" She said turning back to Joey. "We'll have to call in the auditors but we can't do that without alerting the scum-bag who's doing it!"

Joey sighed and nodded. Then another thought crossed her mind.

"Unless we employ an under-cover auditor to investigate? Could we do that, Charlie?" Joey asked, turning to the Police Sergeant for clarification.

Charlie sighed.

"Well, I guess you can, but will your company sanction the employment of another employee?"

"Not really." Alison replied sadly. "Normally employing someone needs authorisation from the top. I can't see Mr. Stuart going for it in honesty."

"What about a student who doesn't require remuneration; only experience in the accounting field?" Charlie suggested.

"Unusual, but feasible. I could always say it's a relative of mine wanting to follow in my footsteps!" The Financial Controller grinned. "Wants a feel of the ropes and all that."

"But where could we get an auditor willing to take on such a role?" Joey asked with a frown. "It's hardly normal practice!"

"I could arrange for a Police auditor to be available for however long the investigation takes. That way, it keeps it all in the family, so to speak." Charlie suggested.

"Wow! What it is to have friends in high places! Sounds good to me!" Alison exclaimed and getting to her feet, left the room to join Ruby in the kitchen.

* * *

"I thought I told you to stick with him last night?" Angelo Rosetta yelled an inch from Georgie Watson's face.

"I told you, I don't like this! It's illegal. If you think Austen's up to '_no good'_, report it, officially!"

"You know I can't do that!" Rosetta hissed.

"Don't be a bloody fool! Of course you can! You're out of the force now so what's the difference?"

Rosetta remained silent but looked shifty.

"It's because..." Watson said slowly. "You're involved in a heck of a lot more than _they_ know about, aren't you?"

"Mind you own damned business!"

"Oh, believe you me, I can think of nothing I'd prefer to do – if only you'd let me!"

"Well, in fairness, you're as good as a chocolate fire-guard, so you might as well bugger off back to whomever or whatever you do each night!"

"Okay, loser! Sort it out by yourself!" Watson said, unhooking her seat belt and getting out of Rosetta's car. "And another thing, I wish you'd have reported me instead of covering up my minor indiscretion, because the pain of getting a verbal warning from Charlie Buckton is far better than spending night after night playing Sherlock Holmes with you!"

"Elementary, my dear Watson."

"Tosser!"

"Dyke!"

"Get lost!" Watson yelled and slammed the car door, hard.

* * *

"I'm grateful for Alison leaving us alone for a while." Charlie said, sitting down next to Joey. "I just want to make sure that you're okay with... well, you know."

"I don't know, Charlie! I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be _okay _with!"

"It's just that I made a mess of things last night and I can't stand the thought that you were hurt and that I'll... I'll never see you again."

Joey looked up into Charlie's pleading eyes.

"Charlie, you do know what I am, don't you?"

"You're a... you're a..."

"Precisely! I'm a... but I am normally referred to as a Lesbian. Please don't fool with me, Charlie! I can't bear it when you look at me like that! You're so beautiful and your eyes are all blue and your legs are so long... and its purgatory just sitting next to you!" Joey cried, standing up and walking to the window.

"Then don't stand so close to me." Charlie breathed in Joey's ear.

Joey spun around and to her surprise, found Charlie within an inch of her face.

"Oh Charlie, don't do this to me unless you mean it..."

Before she could finish, Charlie Buckton had taken Joey Collins into her arms and her hot lips were moving decisively against Joey's in a passionate frenzy.


	13. Chapter 13

A Pathway of Adversity

Chapter 13

Angelo Rosetta slid, snake-like alone the house-wall belonging to Hugo Austen. He stopped abruptly as he reached an open window and listened intently for any communication coming from within.

"Why do we always have to have this same, stupid argument, Hugo?"

"Because you always start it off; every time I want to go out and enjoy a few hours to myself! Haven't you got any knitting to do?"

"Knitting!"

Hugo laughed and put his jacket on.

"Well, you might as well take up knitting! You're turning into a middle-aged woman, Martha, with your constant '_nag, nag, nag'_!"

"That's a lie, Hugo Austen, and you know it!"

"See ya later, babe!"

"Can't you at least tell me where you're going?" Martha pleaded.

"That's for me to know..." Hugo sneered.

"You're a pig, Hugo Austen!"

"Oink! Oink!"

And with that, he swept out of the front door, leaving Martha seething and frustrated.

Angelo lay flat against the wall in hopes of avoiding Hugo's keen eye. As Hugo reached his car, Angelo slunk back around the corner and closed his eyes. Swallowing, he listened as the car engine started and stole a glance in its direction. Hugo had put on his sun-glasses and was checking his appearance in the mirror. Looking pleased, he engaged first and left a trail of dust behind him as he exited the crescent-shaped driveway.

"Bloody fool." Angelo muttered to himself and hastily made his way back to his own car in hopes of trailing Austen.

* * *

"Charlie." Joey whispered as she freed herself from Charlie's surprise embrace. "Charlie, I can't believe..."

"Neither can I, but I have to be near you, Joey. You just make me feel so alive!"

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps was heard heading towards the room and the girls sprung apart. They glanced at each other with a shy smile, but their eyes spoke volumes to each other.

"More coffee, girls?" Alison asked as she tapped discreetly on the lounge door.

"Hey!" Charlie said breathlessly. "You're steeling my role as Hostess!"

Alison laughed and filled up their cups with coffee from the cafetiere.

"I've had special orders from Ruby to make sure you've had your daily hit of caffeine, Charlie, otherwise, she says, you get 'bloody moody'!"

Charlie's mouth fell open in protest, and Joey giggled. Charlie glanced at her with a frown, but quickly saw the joke.

"Okay, I'll admit it, I am a bit of a caffeine addict! But there are far worse things in life to be addicted to!"

"Hmmm, like girls who sell fish perhaps?" Alison suggested, laughing. "Well, I'm outta here! Thanks for your hospitality and company. I'll leave you girls to sort out the finer details of... _''the audit'_." She winked. "Joey, I'll take the ledger home; just to see if there's any more damage which may have been done!"

"Could be a long job, Ali." Joey pointed out.

"Well, I'll log-on to the work server, remotely, and make some notes. I'll contact you if I find anything interesting. Thanks again, Charlie!" Alison called and waved her hand as she left.

"I'd swear she knows what's just happened between us!" Charlie said, worriedly as she watched her good-natured neighbour hop over the fence, onto her own property.

"Alison will say nothing. She's a good mate. And now, I suppose I should be leaving, too." Joey announced, sadly.

"Do you have to go just yet?" Charlie asked, touching her hand.

"I think I should... for the sake of appearance. Besides, don't you have washing up to do?"

"I'm hoping it's been done!" Charlie laughed.

Suddenly, her mood became serious.

"Joey, when can I see you again?"

"Tomorrow?"

Charlie smiled and grasped Joey's hand.

"I'll look forward to it. I'll get the ball rolling with regard to the auditor and with any luck we can arrange a meeting with her soon."

"Charlie, I don't know how I can thank you for your help."

"I do." Charlie said with a smile and pulled Joey into her arms.

* * *

"Marilyn, its Alf Stuart."

"_Good evening, Mr. Stuart! How lovely to hear from you!"_

"Well, it's lovely talking to you, love. I... err... was wondering if you'd like to come out to dinner with me tomorrow evening? Somewhere out of town, perhaps?"

"_That sounds delightful, thank you! I'll look forward to it! There's only one thing, Mr. Stuart... what about Mrs. Smart?"_

"Well, I'm certainly not inviting Colleen along as well! Three's a crowd, you know!"

Marilyn laughed.

"_No, silly... I mean, won't she get upset?"_

"In honesty, Marilyn love, I don't give a toss if she does! Are you worried?"

"_Well, no... but, I don't want our dinner outing to be the cause of anymore trouble between you!"_

"You just leave Colleen to me, Marilyn. Anyway, I'll see you at work tomorrow and we can finalize details!"

* * *

Angelo pulled up at a discrete distance behind Hugo Austen and watched as he entered a house. With the car window down, he could hear the chatter of a crowd coming from inside the building. Slowly and without attracting attention, he climbed out of his car and walked quietly to the door in hopes of getting a look at Hugo's acquaintances.

* * *

Charlie's phone rang, making her jump. She looked at the display and was more than a little surprised to read Georgie Watson's name on the screen.

"Hey Georgie! Something wrong?"

Constable Watson was surprised to hear her boss sounding so cheerful and for a moment, was lost for words.

"Hey Boss. I...Err... I need to have a word with you about something..."


	14. Chapter 14

A Pathway of Adversity

Chapter 14

"So, hold on a moment! You're telling me that you did some work for Angelo Rosetta?" Charlie cried, running her fingers through her hair, irritably.

"I'm sorry Serg' but he sorta... well, had me over a barrel!"

"I don't care where he had you, Watson! Why the hell didn't you tell me what was going on?"

"I would've done so, Charlie, but you haven't been... very approachable, lately. I didn't relish getting my head bitten off!"

"For God's sake! Okay... Well, you've told me now. Don't ever get involved with any of Rosetta's schemes in future – whatever hold he may have over you; just come to me, alright?"

"Yes, Charlie. Sorry."

"Right, well, you'd better give me the whole story."

* * *

Angelo Rosetta looked in through a window and could see a crowd of men talking in an adjoining room. They were standing around laughing and drinking; some were smoking cigars and some were looking nervous.

* * *

Joey Collins climbed a ladder and prepared to start brushing the cool, mint-green emulsion paint onto the smooth, plastered walls of her lounge. The furniture in the room had been mostly cleared away, apart from some heavier items, which Joey had protected with dust-covers. A knock at the door made her frown in frustration, but carefully, climbed down the ladder and rested her paint-brush on the top of the paint lid.

"Joey!" Alison cried with excitement as she barged her way in.

"Hey, come in! Why don't you!" Joey grinned as Alison pushed by her. "Mind the paint brush!"

"Look, I don't know if this will make a difference, but I've been checking out the 'audit trail' and I've noticed several recent entries which I think we need to investigate!"

* * *

Hugo Austen and the crowd of men he had joined, all settled down around a table to play cards. A bottle of Whiskey had been placed on the table; its contents, already half drunk. Hugo had his back directly to Angelo's view, but Angelo could see his movements quite clearly. He took out a camera from his pocket and placed it carefully at the window; taking one or two shots. He heard the sound of a car as it approached. Quickly, he placed the camera in his pocket and ran behind a nearby tree; waiting until the car had parked and its occupant safely inside the house. Angelo's heart beat rapidly as a bead of sweat ran down his temple. He watched as the door was opened by a man dressed in a black suit. The guest was admitted and he joined the other men at the card table. A little cheer went up and a few choice expletives were aimed at his tardiness.

* * *

"So what is he trying to prove?" Charlie asked, after Watson had told her all she knew.

"I think Hugo must have shit-on Angelo at sometime. He didn't tell me all the details, but he hates Hugo's guts!"

"Mmmm. Well, when Angelo hates, he _hates_ big time. So you say he's out stalking him tonight?"

"Well, that was the plan."

"Okay, well, I think this might prove interesting! Georgie, I need you to help me."

"Why? What are you gonna do?"

"I need you to continue to work for Angelo, but on my behalf instead of his. But he mustn't know, okay?"

"Charlie! Are you serious?" Watson cried in astonishment.

"Deadly! I want you to go get back on '_his team'_... beg him if necessary, but don't let him or Austen out of your sight!"

"Can I ask why?"

Charlie frowned. She wasn't quite ready to explain her reasons.

"Well, let's just say that I'm pursuing a line of enquiry of my own at present, and whatever you can learn, may be of some help."

Watson looked doubtful but agreed to assist.

* * *

"I managed to get hold of the audit trail which lists the different consignments that leave the warehouse, each day. Dispatch notes have to be cross-checked with delivery notes after the consignments are delivered. When delivery notes are issued, they come from a three part duplicate book; one which remains at the office; the dispatch note; one which is signed for by the client: its duplicate remaining with them; the signed delivery note is returned to the office for cross reference and filing.

"Okay..." Joey said, wiping her hands on an old rag. "So what have you discovered about these?"

"Every fifth delivery note is unsigned!"

"Unsigned? You mean..."

"I mean that delivery couldn't have taken place! I believe every fifth consignment is being smuggled out and... well... I haven't a clue what happens then."

Joey blew out her cheeks.

"Well, it's a possibility, but can we be sure? Couldn't it be a delivery driver who is just careless or shit at his job?"

"It's possible, Jo, but don't you think it's more than just coincidence that it's always the _fifth_ consignment which goes unchecked?"

"It is strange, I must admit. So, the original dispatch note is cross checked by someone at the SBF and C, with a signed delivery note when it returns with the driver, right?" Joey asked.

"That's the theory, but someone must be fowling up in the dispatch office to allow this to happen! It's hardly a difficult system to follow, is it?"

Joey chewed the side of her mouth.

"So, we need to address this with the Dispatch Manager."

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Hugo hissed at the late arrival.

"Doing your filthy bidding, as usual!" The man hissed back, angrily. "I nearly got caught today!"

"Well, perhaps in future, you'll exercise some caution then; idiot!"

"Just remember, Austen, if I go down, I'm dragging every last one with me and that includes you, tosser!"

Hugo's face turned puce, and was about to retaliate when the large man pouring drinks and smoking an over-sized cigar, cleared his throat.

"Gentlemen! Shall we commence with the game?"

Angelo perched himself comfortably upon a nearby dustbin, and watched as the card game began. An hour into the session and he sighed; wondering if it really was worth his while sticking around on such a boring mission... when suddenly, he witnessed Hugo Austen slip a playing card into his shorts pocket and with subtlety, produced another from the inside of his trainer.


	15. Chapter 15

A Pathway of Adversity

_**For Tubs14 ~ with thanks x**_

Chapter 15

"Hey Charlie!"

"Hey!" Charlie grinned and beckoned the pretty girl into her office. "How's things?"

Joey tried not to smile too much as Charlie invited her to sit on the chair which she had placed opposite her own.

"Thank you."

Joey sat down and glanced into Charlie's blue eyes. They both smiled shyly at each other; both aware of a fire which had started between them, but neither knowing quite where to take it from here.

"So..." They both said in unison.

They laughed and Charlie gestured for Joey to begin.

"Alison did some research last night and came up with these." Joey said, taking some papers from an old, battered brief case.

The brief case had the initials _'RC'_ in brass, riveted to the leather flap. Charlie eyed it curiously, wondering who 'RC' was.

Joey placed the brief case to one side and handed Charlie the notes. She explained Alison's findings and gave Charlie a list of names who worked in the dispatch office. Charlie read the notes and sighed when she got to the end.

"Well, it's not a great deal to go on, but I think when we get our under-cover auditor in, she may be able to unravel a few mysteries!"

"Have you got someone for the job?" Joey asked impatiently.

"Yes! I've spoken to Ingrid Peters. She'll be in touch with you shortly to discuss matters. I gave her your home telephone number; I thought that would be safest." Charlie advised, apologetically.

"That's fine. The sooner we can get her in there, the sooner we can get this mess sorted out."

Joey noticed Charlie touching the brass initials on the brief case.

"It belonged to my father... Ron Collins. He was Alf Stuart's partner when they started the business together." Joey sighed, sadly.

"I remember you telling me." Charlie smiled back.

Her look made Joey feel very warm inside; a feeling which rarely happened.

"Joey." Charlie suddenly murmured.

Joey acknowledged Charlie's word with a look.

"I find myself... thinking about you such a lot and wanting to be near you..." Charlie paused for a moment as she fought for breath. "Wanting to be near you so much. I don't pretend to understand for a moment what strange spell you've cast over me, but... oh God! I just wish I knew how to handle this better!" She said, looking at the ceiling and closing her eyes in torment.

Joey looked on; half in agony and half in ecstasy, wondering what fate awaited her.

* * *

"Oh, Mr. Stuart! This place is delightful!" Marilyn enthused as the waiter showed her to a seat. "It's just like one of those swanky spots in an old Hollywood movie!"

"You deserve the best, Marilyn!" Alf Stuart grinned as the waiter offered him the wine list.

"Just look at those beautiful busts of Greek Gods!" Marilyn continued. "It reminds me of a museum my father took me to when I was a little girl."

"That one along the Wallaby Road? The other side of Yabbie Creek?" Alf asked.

Marilyn bounced in her seat with excitement.

"That's the very one! Gosh! Was it there when you were a child, too?"

Alf shifted uneasily in his seat. He was doing his best to forget the vast age difference between them, but little things kept reminding him that he was old enough to be her father.

"Well, that museum has been there for a fair old lick of time, love, it's true." He mumbled self consciously. "But it doesn't make me one of the artefacts!"

"Certainly not, Mr. Stuart!" Marilyn smiled, kindly. "You could never be called a 'relic'! You are _agreeably mature_!"

Alf felt pleased with Marilyn's assessment and cheered up immediately.

* * *

Charlie and Joey met clandestinely on the beach at eight o'clock that evening. The business of the day had been interrupted by the entrance of one of Charlie's officers; asking for assistance with an important matter. Charlie allowed Joey to leave her, but with reluctance; suggesting they met that evening to continue their very, _interesting _conversation.

Daylight had almost disappeared and the only sounds to be heard were the gentle rippling of the sea as it met the shoreline, and the distant sound of music coming from The Surf Club.

"Thanks for meeting me." Charlie smiled as they neared.

Joey smiled in return, but kept silent; allowing Charlie to lead. She watched as Charlie struggled to find the words she needed to express herself.

"I... I-I just want to kiss you so much!" Charlie volunteered in a rush; her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink.

"Then why don't you?" Joey suggested hopefully.

"Because... "

Before Charlie had time to give Joey a good enough reason not to, Joey had taken Charlie's hand in her own and pulled her gently to her. Charlie physically held her breath as she waited for Joey's lips to touch her own and as they did, she closed her eyes and allowed the sweet softness to engulf her.

"Oh my God." Charlie murmured softly, as their lips parted. "I don't think I deserve to feel as good as this!"

"Why?" Joey chuckled.

"Because it feels so beautiful and I can't have done anything to warrant it!"

"Oh, Charlie! You deserve everything that is wonderful."

Charlie looked into Joey's brown eyes and begged them to explain her plight.

"Charlie, we are attracted to each other. I want you... I want you so much... but it's up to you what happens now. You have to want this as much as I do for it to be truly wonderful.

"I... I want you too, Joey." Charlie said, barely audibly.

Joey smiled with delight and cuddled Charlie to her.

* * *

Alf Stuart drained his glass and took Marilyn's hand in his own.

"Marilyn, love... it's been a wonderful evening and it's only convinced me that we should be together to share every moment like this!"

"'_Together_', Mr. Stuart?" Marilyn asked in surprise.

"Yeah, 'together'. We make a good team, Marilyn. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Marilyn stared at Mr. Stuart in astonishment. She had never dreamed that Alf Stuart would ever imagine her good enough to be his wife, but here he was proposing marriage.

"Mr. Stuart! I don't know what to say!"

"Come on Marilyn..." Alf said, encouragingly. "We're good mates, aren't we? I know I'm a lot older than you, but I'm very young at heart... Maybe in time you'll grow to love me, but in the meantime, we can be good friends and look after each other; be company... you know!"

Marilyn smiled coyly, but after a few moments, a huge smile played across her face, lighting up the room and demonstrating to Alf, just how pleased she was by his suggestion.

* * *

"Are you chilly?" Joey asked as Charlie cuddled closely to her as they sat with their backs against a rock on a remote part of the beach.

"No, I'm just shivering out of... nervousness, I guess!" Charlie said, trying to stop herself from shaking.

Joey wrapped her arms about her comfortingly, and Charlie laid her head against Joey's shoulder.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if tonight was forever and we could just stay here; alone, never seeing another soul?" Charlie whispered.

Joey could feel Charlie's warm breath against her skin as she spoke. She closed her eyes; praying with all her heart that Charlie's wish could come true and the moment would last for always.

"I'm just so surprised that you want to be with me." Joey murmured thoughtfully.

"It's not going to be easy, is it?" Charlie sighed.

"No... Not very easy... for you." Joey admitted. "But I'll be here for you always, if that's what you want."

Charlie smiled, but after a few moments, the reality of Joey's words hit her, and a cold hand gripped her heart.

"Oh dear God!"

Joey knew this would be one of many such moments, when Charlie would fight with her conscience over having such feelings for one of her own sex.

"Charlie... I won't lie to you. It won't be easy, but if we take things slowly, maybe we can work it out... I hope." Joey added quietly.

"What will people say, do you think?" Charlie asked uneasily.

"People will always have their say, Charlie, but the people who count will support you, and that's all that matters in the end. But it's not necessary to announce this to the world yet, unless you want to! Why don't we just see each other and go where it takes us?"

"But what about you?" Charlie asked quickly, turning to face Joey.

"Charlie, I know who I am and what I want. The world will never be surprised at that, that's why I want to protect you and make this transition in your life as easy as possible; if it's what you truly want?" Joey asked, with questioning eyes.

Charlie looked out towards the dark, blue ocean. She could just make out white flashes of foam as it hit the shoreline in the moonlight. Being close to this woman felt so right; she was the last piece in a very muddled jigsaw puzzle which had been posing a conundrum for Charlie all her life. To let this opportunity slip through her fingers would be like pulling the plug on her own life blood and allowing it to drain slowly away from her heart. Joey had poured balm onto her wounds and breathed life back into her soul. Could she really let her go now?


	16. Chapter 16

A Pathway of Adversity

Chapter 16

The two figures walked slowly along the sandy beach. Dawn was breaking and the first streaks of rosy, daylight touched the lighthouse with its long, slender fingers, highlighting its grandeur against the sleeping town. The tide had changed and its earlier gentleness was now replaced by a more turbulent hand. The force of the waves crashed against the rocks where the couple had lately resided; talking of their lives, past and present. The hours had passed quickly and the dark night was now no more.

"My God! Look at the time, Charlie!" Joey cried, glancing at her watch.

"I shall have to be going on duty shortly!" Charlie sighed. "Dark circles around the eyes will be the watch-word of the day!"

"For me too!" Joey laughed.

The girls fell into silence, but simultaneously changed direction and headed for the grassy bank. Climbing up, Charlie suddenly stopped.

"Joey... you will help me get through this, won't you?"

Joey turned to face her companion.

"I'll always be here for you, Charlie, no matter what happens."

"What happens if I can't...?"

"We'll face it, if it happens." Joey replied with clarity.

"But what if I hurt you?"

Joey pondered for a few moments.

"Well, that will be my problem." She sighed resolutely and continued to climb the bank.

Charlie's brow furrowed and two frown-marks which, had calved their way between her eyebrows of late, became more prominent than ever.

"Joey, I don't want to hurt you!"

"Then don't!" Joey smiled back at the nervous Police Sergeant.

Charlie's frown increased as she hurried to catch Joey.

"Don't keep worrying!" Joey chuckled, and with her fingers, tried to smooth out Charlie's anxious brow. "Whatever will be, will be. We can't read into the future, so there's little point trying to predict what might or might not happen. All I know is, at this moment I've found you and hope our life-paths are destined to travel in the same direction for whatever time we are blessed with. We can't ask anymore than that."

"Joey, you are the sweetest person I know. You have a way of making me feel safe and secure; I...I trust you." Charlie said sincerely.

Joey gently smiled at Charlie's revelation. She wished she could have returned the sentiment, but just now, it would have been too much to expect Charlie to promise any such undertaking. Instead, she took Charlie's soft hand in her own and kissed her finger tips.

"I'm glad you can trust me Charlie. I swear to you that I will never break that trust if it's within my power. I only ask one thing of you in return... If you find you are struggling and can't go on, please tell me; talk to me about it! Never say or promise things which you can't guarantee."

Charlie understood and nodded her head.

Joey continued to hold Charlie's hand until they parted company at their respective cars.

* * *

Angelo Rosetta finished clearing up after another busy night at The Diner. It had long been a secret wish to run his own eating establishment; carrying on the Rosetta family tradition and thus, making his parents proud of him. They owned restaurants managed by his brother and cousins and it had long been their wish for Angelo to follow suit, but the lure of a more powerful career had taken him along a different pathway; leading him eventually to Summer Bay, meeting Charlie Buckton and getting involved with Hugo Austen. His involvement with Hugo had cost him dearly; his job, his reputation and the woman he loved... Charlie.

Securing the doors, he left The Diner and walked home. Switching on the light, his eyes fell upon a pile of photographs; freshly printed out that morning and now awaiting his perusal. He made a mug of instant coffee, and picking up a magnifying glass, sat at the table and began to scrutinize the photo-images which he had taken during his secret visit to the poker game attended by Hugo Austen. A sudden knock at the door caused him to jump and glare at it in annoyance. He turned the photographs face down and left his seat.

* * *

"Hey Jo!"

"Hi Alison! Come in!"

"I just wondered if you'd managed to speak to Charlie about those reports yet?"

"I did. She doesn't hold out much hope on using the reports alone, but I've heard from the Police auditor and she starts on Wednesday."

"That doesn't give us much time to get things in place! How do we tell Mr. Stuart without exciting suspicion?" Alison asked; pulling a grim face. "You know how he likes to get everyone properly checked-out before allowing them to work for us, casual staff included! Diane in Payroll was moaning how when she's working in HR, Alf keeps poking his nose in and causing her problems!" She grinned.

"Well, I've explained everything to Irene Roberts and she's in with him now, going over one or two things before _'Hugo the Great'_ drags himself into work. She's gonna drop it into the conversation, casual like. Your pretend '_cousin_' comes free and gratis; he won't turn that down, will he?"

Alison chuckled.

"If anyone can convince Alf not to throw a fit, Irene can! I just hope he buys it. I wonder if this Police Auditor has the same hair colour as me. It will make it seem more authentic. He's no fool you know."

"You're right; he is no fool, but he's loved-up at the moment; fingers crossed, a '_would-be_' accounts clerk won't excite too much interest."

"Loved up?" Alison asked with interest.

"Oh yes! This morning, he announced his engagement to Marilyn Fisher, no less!"

* * *

"So why the sudden change of heart?"

Constable Watson looked sheepish for a moment, but quickly pulled herself together.

"I was unreasonable the other night. I'd promised to help, then, I let you down. I'm sorry."

Angelo Rosetta narrowed his eyes as he looked for Watson's _hidden agenda_. His strong arm supported his weight as he leaned against the door frame.

"Well, if you're certain you want to remain in, you can have a look through those photographs on the table; see if you notice anyone missing or any irregularities." He said, pointing to the pile.

Watson nodded her head and entered the room. Rosetta watched her with interest; more than a little surprised by her change of heart. He and Georgie Watson had never been the best of buddies, _so why the guilt trip for Watson? _He shrugged his shoulders and returned to his coffee.

"I could do with one of those!" Watson advised with a grin.

* * *

"Irene, what I don't understand is why Alison didn't tell me herself! She should have advised me sooner. I am the Managing Director, after all."

"But I'm on the board of directors, ain't I?" Irene said, with force. "She asked me three weeks ago! Doesn't that count for anything?"

Alf nodded his head.

"Granted, but what's the point in asking you, if you're not gonna tell me until three minutes before the kid starts! S'trewth woman!"

"Alf love, I've told you and apologized. I can't do anymore! What's the big deal, anyway?"

"You know I like to get all our staff checked-out first! After all, remember what happened with that kid without a permit?" Alf said, irritably shuffling papers on his desk.

"Yeah, and if Hugo _flippin'_ Austen had kept his grubby paws to himself, it wouldn't have happened, would it?" Irene pointed out. "His trouble is he can't keep '_it'_ in his pocket!"

"But she was an illegal immigrant, Irene!"

"Which Hugo didn't seem to mind at the time! It was pointed out by Human Resources that the paperwork didn't match-up! His words were, "_She's only here for a couple of weeks; why worry?'_ The dirty little..."

"Well, Hugo won't be happy if he's not informed." Alf muttered.

"Darl, she's an Aussie kid, who wants to get a bit of work experience with us for a couple of weeks, just to see if it suits her for a future career! She's hardly gonna challenge him for his job, is she?" Irene cried, raising her hands above her head. "Besides, it's got flaming naff-all to do with him! Why should a little trainee girl in accounts bother him? She won't be costing us a dollar, after all. And besides that, she's young Alison's cousin! What better than to keep it in the family?"

"Irene, he likes to know everything that goes on around here. He's most particular." Alf sighed.

"You mean he wants to check her out before any other hot-blooded male comes sniffing around, huh? If you ask me, it's a good reason to keep the news about the new girlie under wraps!"

"Okay, well, what's done is done. But I can't see him taking kindly to the news." Alf said, picking up his mobile phone. "He doesn't like strangers being around the place."

"And why might that be? Has he got something to hide?" Irene asked; quick as a flash.

"You know better than that, Irene."

"I'm not so sure, darl. Still, I suppose being _economical_ with the truth is his privilege!" Irene said, rising from her seat.

"Do we have to go all through this again, love?" Alf sighed; running fingers through his thinning hair.

"We wouldn't if you got rid of the little rat!"

"Irene, I've told you before; the company won't survive without Hugo; he almost runs it as it is... and apart from that, from now on, I'm going to be taking more time for myself. I have some plans of my own."

"Yeah, so I hear. Congratulations Alf love. Marilyn's a nice kid. Not sure how that crack-pot of a sister of yours will take it though!"

Alf paled at the thought.

"Flaming 'ell. _Colleen_! I'd forgotten about her!"

"Well, that's one thing about Colleen, darl; she won't ever let you forget this one in a hurry!"

* * *

Ingrid Peters presented herself at the reception desk of The Summer Bay Fish and Crab Company. Marilyn Fisher asked her to take a seat and enquired if she would like some refreshment. Ingrid, a very, pretty young woman, smiled sweetly but refused. She looked about the reception area; taking note of certificates of excellence presented to the 'SBF & C' in the wholesale trade. She spotted a Company photograph and stood to examine it closer. She wondered with interest who were the '_Goodies'_ and who were the '_Baddies_', and as she waited, played a little guessing game; trying to _'Spot-the-Rotter'_.

Marilyn telephoned Alison, the Financial Controller; informing her of the visitor.

Alison, trying to shield her excitement from Martha, hastened down to reception to greet her '_cousin_' whom she hoped would _wheedle-out_ the bad guys sooner than later. On her way, she called into Joey Collins office; giving her the good news.

"Bring her into see me on the way back." Joey said. "I'd just like a quick chat before she starts."

"No worries." Alison waved.

After greeting the young woman as one might welcome a member of one's family, Alison led the way back to Joey's office.

"Joey, this is Ingrid Peters, the Police Auditor; Ingrid... Joey Collins." Alison said.

Joey gasped in amazement as her eyes fell upon the most breath-taking blonde she had ever seen.


	17. Chapter 17

A Pathway of Adversity

Chapter 17

Joey stood with her mouth open for a few seconds.

"Joey!" Alison hissed. "You're catching flies!"

Joey snapped out of the reverie and found her manners.

"How do you do, Ingrid? Please take a seat."

"Do you want me to disappear for a bit?" Alison asked; hanging onto the door handle.

"No, you're in on this as much as me... You sit down too!" Joey grinned, pointing to a chair.

Alison smiled back and sat down alongside Ingrid.

"Charlie has given me the basics of this case and of course, we spoke on the telephone recently too." Ingrid pointed out to Joey. "I'll try to keep a low profile while I'm working here, but as you can imagine, if I'm a trainee, I'm likely to need supervision for most of my stay, for appearance sake. Are you able to provide this?"

Joey looked at Alison.

"Well, I will have to be your supervisor, though it may be a bit tricky with our other member of staff... Her name's Martha." Alison sighed. "She'll wonder why I haven't given you to her... to show you the ropes, so to speak."

"_Martha_... Is she the Granddaughter of the owner of the business?" Ingrid asked, getting a small, black note book from her bag.

"That's right. She is also the girlfriend of the deputy Managing Director, Hugo Austen." Joey pointed out.

"Ahh yes_... The big bad wolf! _How cosy!_"_ Ingrid grinned. "He, is building up quite an empire, I hear!"

"You have done your homework!" Joey smiled appreciatively. "I'm most impressed."

The blonde smiled in return.

"I try my best."

Joey continued to smile at the auditor and Alison struggled not to smirk.

"Well, I think, for appearance sake, we should get straight on with the job in hand." Ingrid suggested to Alison. "I'd like to powder my nose first. Ooh, by the way, I know I'm supposed to be your cousin, but is there any family history I should be aware of, as a talking point?"

"Well, Great Aunt Margaret ran off with a Ringer in nineteen twenty four leaving a husband and two kids and then, there was Uncle Percy who accidently burnt down his house in order to get his hands on the insurance money... he got three years inside... But apart from that and one or two mad cousins kept locked in the attic, we're a pretty, sound bunch!"

"In which case, if I make up the odd yarn of my own, you'll adlib without cracking?" Ingrid asked.

"Yeah, no worries."

"Yes, our Alison is very able to _ad-lib and heckle!_" Joey grinned.

"Good. So, shall we get started?"

Alison led the way out of Joey's office. Joey's eyes followed the blonde's physique until she was out of sight. She wolf-whistled quietly to herself and smiled.

"Ooh, you predatory creature, Collins!" She said out loud, and giggled.

* * *

"Okay Watson, any interesting news on our Mr. Rosetta?" Charlie asked the Constable.

"He's been taking photographs of Hugo Austen and his cronies, at play!" Watson grinned.

"Playing at what?" Charlie asked as she opened Hugo's file.

"Poker!" Watson smiled. "He's quite the player, I'm told."

"And Rosetta would know about that, having at one time been such a close pal." Charlie grinned.

"Angelo told me that Hugo is an habitual cheat."

"So I've heard. I'm beginning to think he's where he's at due to ill-gotten gains." Charlie murmured, thinking of Joey's father.

"I'd like to see him playing Jeffers... now he is a card shark!" Watson laughed.

"What our Constable Jeffers?" Charlie asked, thumbing towards the outer office.

"No less! Never play cards with him at Christmas! He'll win the knickers off you and come back for the contents!"

"I'll bear that in mind!" Charlie said, wondering what sort of staff she was working with. "Still, he may be a handy man to have around when things get dirty!"

"When things get dirty?" Watson asked in surprise.

"I've no doubt that if Hugo Austen is playing for big stakes, things will get dirty. And if Mr. Rosetta is after revenge... well, there's no saying what will happen!"

* * *

Joey walked past the accounts office. Alison and Ingrid had their backs to the office window, but Joey noticed that Martha was glaring in their direction. Joey paused for a moment and caught Martha's attention. She jerked her head, inviting Martha to join her in the corridor. Martha did not like Joey Collins, but obliged her, leaving Alison and Ingrid alone in the office.

"You don't look too happy, Martha." Joey smiled. "Something bothering you?"

"I can't understand why that girl is here! She... I mean Alison, said nothing about it to me, and then suddenly, _BANG!_ There she is! I'd like to know who gave her permission to bring in half her family!"

"I understand that it was sanctioned by a member of the board before hand." Joey said, trying not to antagonise Martha further. "Your Grandfather is aware!"

"And the sort of stuff Alison is showing her..." Martha continued without a second thought. "I should be showing her! Alison is always bleating on about how busy she is!"

"I suppose it's because Ingrid is her cousin; she just wants her to feel comfortable on her first day."

Martha considered this for a few moments.

"Well, as long as I'm not expected to do overtime to make up for her lack of work!" She announced tartly, and flounced past Joey, into the Ladies room.

Joey took her opportunity and turned towards the accounts office; knocking discretely as she entered. Closing the door behind her, she smiled as the two women looked over their shoulders.

"Afternoon ladies! Having fun?"

"Well, we're working our way through last year's ledgers, but with Martha hovering over our shoulders, it's difficult to get down to any real business!" Alison complained.

"I've just spoken to Martha. Seems she's not too happy with what's going on. She feels left out, I think." Joey grinned.

"Well, maybe we should make it work in our favour!" Ingrid suggested. "We are looking for bogus entries in these ledgers, which she may or may not have been involved with... Alison, you could ask her to explain the sequence of entries; telling her that you can't remember the procedure; she'll feel important, and in her happiness due to an over-inflated ego, may inadvertently lead us to what we're looking for!"

"Sounds good! She'll love getting one over on me." Alison chuckled.

"And if I let Martha know that I think you're stuck up, she might well favour me more." Ingrid pointed out. "I'll go out of my way to befriend her; perhaps suggest having lunch together one day; that way, she'll trust me and open up. You don't mind if I slag you and your mother off, do you Alison?"

"Feel free! I'm sure Martha will love it!"

"Don't worry; I won't say anything which might embarrass you!" Ingrid grinned.

"Well, you two seem to have everything in order, so I'll leave you to it. Ingrid, I'm about to ring Charlie Buckton. Any messages?" Joey asked.

"Just tell her I'm being looked after. We are not communicating during works time as it will look suspicious."

"Fine... Oops, I think _Miserable Martha_ is on her way back. See you guys later!" Joey said quickly, and skipped off before Martha reappeared.

* * *

"_Charlie Buckton."_

"Hey you. How's your day been?" Joey smiled into the telephone receiver.

"_Would have been much better if I was on a deserted beach with you." _Charlie whispered. _"Can I see you tonight?"_

"Well, I suppose I could tear myself away and share a bag of chips with you down at the beach!" Joey grinned.

"_You sweet romantic thing, you! I finish here at about six. Can you meet me at about seven thirty?" _

Joey rested her chin in her hand; a gooey smile on her face.

"Sounds wonderful. Where shall I meet you?"

"_Outside The Surf Club?"_

"I can hardly wait!"

"_How is, Ingrid?" _Charlie asked with interest.

"Absolutely beautiful! You didn't tell me what a _babe_ she is!" Joey grinned naughtily.

"_I'm not that stupid! Why would I advertise that fact when I'm trying my hardest to win you over for myself?" _Charlie teased. _"Seriously, how is she getting on?"_

"Just fine. We've formulated a plan which might work. Will explain more later."

"_I'll miss you 'til then!" _Charlie said, in a fluffy voice.

"Yeah, me too. See you."

"_See you."_

Charlie waited until she heard a click as Joey ended the call. She replaced her own handset and relaxed back into her chair. She thought about Joey and her tummy turned over in excitement. It had been years since anyone had made her feel like this. She felt like a thirteen year old enjoying the pangs of her first crush. But she was no longer a teenager. Having been through the mill of sad and painful relationships, she was a seasoned sufferer and reminded herself, daily, that she really didn't know Joey Collins that well. The likelihood was, Joey too, would break her heart when it suited; marching off down the '_goodbye_' pathway... never to be seen again.


	18. Chapter 18

A Pathway of Adversity

Chapter 18

"I just wonder what we are going to do when it rains!" Joey chuckled as she and Charlie enjoyed their date, walking side by side on the white sand.

"We'll go to the cinema instead!" Charlie grinned, but then became serious. "I wish there wasn't always so many people around."

"Why?" Joey asked; a smile playing on her lips.

"Because I want to hold you so much." Charlie explained; longingly.

Joey's heart gave a thump in her breast. She was pleased that Charlie felt this way and quickly grasped her fingers, but feared they would be snatched away immediately. Instead, Charlie wove her own around Joey's and they remained, locked together for a few, long moments.

"Tell me some more about your family, Joey." Charlie requested after a little silence. "I know about your brother for obvious reasons, and a little about your dad, but you haven't spoken about your mother."

Charlie watched as Joey looked away. Joey released Charlie's fingers; stuffing her hands quickly into her jeans pockets. Her happy face became clouded and Charlie felt a pang of guilt for being the cause of it.

"I'm sorry, Jo. I had no right to ask such a personal question." Charlie confessed. "I just want to know all about you."

"The Police Officer in you?" Joey asked tensely.

"No, not really... It's just the more I know about you, the closer I feel to you."

Joey looked down at the sand as they walked along. Charlie's free hand caught her attention; her long, slender fingers were soft and sensitive. She imagined for one moment, those soft fingers running through her hair and over her skin; having the ability to set her body and soul on fire. Suddenly, she was aware her breath was short and she had stopped walking. She looked up at Charlie whose face showed only concern.

"Joey?"

"Charlie... I just wish I could... I mean, I want to... Oh God!" She said, closing her eyes.

"I feel the same!" Charlie breathed.

Joey opened her eyes and searched Charlie's.

"But we mustn't rush things. You may not be ready to...to..." Joey said; taking her hands from her pockets.

"Call it instinct, but I need and want you so much." Charlie said quickly, taking hold of Joey's free hands in her own. "Whenever you're near me, I just want you so much!"

Joey could feel the urgency and want as she stood close to Charlie and gently squeezed her fingers, demonstrating that she understood and felt just the same. Every pulse in her body was throbbing and her lips ached to touch Charlie's.

"Come home with me?" She asked, softly.

Charlie nodded her head; never taking her eyes away from Joey's.

They turned and ran, hand in hand up the grassy bank, helping each other to climb; stumbling and giggling in their haste. The blood in their veins pumped furiously around their bodies, and each could feel perspiration as it formed and gently trickled over their skin in anticipation of a promise of heaven.

* * *

Never had such soft fingers caressed Charlie like this. Each gentle touch of a pulsating finger, and each sweep of a sensual tongue, sent wave upon wave of hot and cold chills through her veins. She heard herself crying out as each wave of desire rushed from her soul. She tried to hold back; longing for the build-up to last forever, until at last she could wait no longer and the hot throbbing sensation escaped, bringing her to a powerful, yet wondrous climax.

Her eyes were shut tightly. She was gripping Joey's body as if her life depended on it. Her breathing was heavy and a bead of perspiration trickled its way down between her breasts; settling on her abdomen.

Joey remained silent; wondering if Charlie would run or stay. She moved her hand and lightly caressed Charlie's flushed cheek; as if reminding her she was still there. Charlie opened her eyelids slowly, not wishing to lose the precious moment. Her eyes came to rest on Joey's and she smiled.

"Charlie... Are you okay?" Joey whispered.

Charlie's heart was beginning to beat in a regular rhythm again, but the memory of Joey's touch remained, etched on her memory.

"Yes." She replied quietly.

They remained looking into each other's eyes for a few more moments, until Charlie relaxed her hold on Joey's body and instead, wove her fingers through Joey's tousled hair.

"I never knew it could be so wonderful." She whispered, playing with Joey's long tresses.

"You are wonderful, Charlie." Joey observed.

"I am wonderful when I'm with you, Joey. You make me wonderful."

Joey lightly traced the outline of Charlie's features with her finger tips.

"We're wonderful together; you and I. I don't care what happens now, as long as I have you." She whispered.

"Is this total madness, Joey or am I just a little insane?" Charlie smiled.

"Just a little insane, as I am too. Sometimes it helps."

Joey placed her lips onto Charlie's and kissed her gently. But the passion rose quickly between them and Charlie rolled on top of Joey; taking the initiative.

The insanity of their new love poured its desire long and late into the night; neither wishing it to end; neither wishing their bodies to part.


	19. Chapter 19

A Pathway of Adversity

Chapter 19

"Joey..." Charlie whispered in the darkness.

"Mmmm." Joey answered sleepily.

"Joey, are you awake?"

"Mmmm."

Charlie rolled onto her side; propping herself up on one elbow and smiling down at her very, sleepy lover. She kissed her gently on her cheek and blew softly in her face.

"Hey, you... wake up!"

Joey slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the wondrous sight before her.

"Hey you. Are you really here or am I only dreaming?" She asked softly.

"I'm really here, but alas, I need to go!" Charlie replied sadly.

"Need or want?" Joey asked; her attention now caught in full.

"Need." Charlie affirmed, stroking Joey's face with her index finger.

"But I don't want you to go!" Joey groaned propping herself up and facing Charlie.

"I don't want to go either, but my little sister will worry if she realises I didn't get home last night. Believe me; she won't let me alone until she finds out where and whom I've been with!"

Joey looked longingly at Charlie.

"And stop looking at me with those beautiful, puppy-dog eyes of yours!" Charlie giggled.

She pushed Joey back onto the mattress and lay on top of her.

"Joey, I love you."

"I love you too, Charlie. I love you so much."

They kissed and held each other for as long as Charlie allowed, before gently untangling herself from Joey's grip and making ready to leave. Joey watched as Charlie dressed; each movement was like witnessing the most wonderful and graceful ballet ever performed.

"You're so beautiful." She murmured. "I wish I could hold you in my arms forever."

Charlie looked back at the younger woman who had started an ever-burning flame in her heart; the woman who had taken her to Heaven; the woman whom a few weeks previously had dragged her back from the depths of despair.

"When I'm not physically in your arms, I will be, mentally." She promised.

She walked slowly to the side of the bed where Joey lay. She took her hand and kissed its fingers lovingly.

"I love these fingers! They do the most wonderful things to me!" She grinned. I'll ring you later. Now, go back to sleep, my darling."

"Not until you text and tell me that you're home safe." Joey said, pulling Charlie down into her arms. "Promise me you'll do that."

"I promise."

"Okay, I reluctantly let you go to that little sister of yours. Damn your little sister!" She grinned.

"I'll not mention that to her." Charlie laughed.

"Are you gonna tell her... about us?"

Charlie's face clouded a little.

"I will, but not just yet. I'd better be off. See you later?"

Joey nodded.

"Well... bye."

"Bye Charlie." Joey whispered back.

They kissed once more before Charlie left, leaving Joey alone in her quiet bedroom. The room felt strangely large and cold. She had never noticed it before that night. It was Charlie who had given it warmth and without her, it felt barren and lifeless.

She sighed and wrapped her arms about herself, waiting for the special text message to arrive. When it did, she grabbed her mobile phone and poured over its delivery.

'_I'm home, my love. Now sleep, and dream wonderful dreams. I love you. Charlie.x.'_

Joey smiled and her heart filled with love. She keyed her return message and pushed the send button.

'_Goodnight my darling. Thank you for loving me. I love you too. Sweet dreams. Joey.x.'_

* * *

"I told you Hugo, I haven't got the cash! You'll just have to wait!"

"I've waited long enough; I want it now!" Hugo spat, angrily.

"I can't give you what I haven't got!" The other man yelled.

Hugo pinned him up against the shed wall. The other man whimpered as he felt the steel blade against his throat.

"If you don't get that cash to me by noon, you're fucking dead meat, buster!"

The blade rose and fell as the man's Adams-apple moved with each nervous swallow.

"Y-You'll have your money." He promised.

"I'd better. Now get!" Hugo yelled; pushing the man forcibly out of the fisherman's shed. The man stumbled, but recovered quickly.

Hugo watched as the man ran away into the night, little aware that he too, was being observed from a nearby tree. Hugo grinned and closed the shed door. He attached a padlock and got into his car. Unusually and out of character for Hugo, he pulled away without drama and travelled slowly along the woodland path until he met a larger road.

Angelo put his camera away and switched off the recording machine. This time he had some real evidence to add to his ever-growing cache.

* * *

"And where did you get to last night?" Ruby asked indignantly as Charlie entered the kitchen from her bedroom.

"And good morning to you too, little sister!" Charlie replied, playing for time. "And what a lovely morning it is!"

"Don't change the subject!" Ruby snapped.

"I wasn't in that late!" Charlie said, trying not to get irritated by her younger sister's cross-examination.

"You weren't in by one thirty!"

"How do you know?" Charlie snapped back; turning the tables on Ruby.

"Because... because I didn't go to bed until then!"

"Ah-ha! And why was that?" Charlie asked.

"Because... I-I was doing homework!"

"Likely story!"

"Well, what time did you get in?" Ruby asked again.

"Err... a little after that!"

"You must have been very quiet then, coz I didn't hear you!" Ruby said; incredulously.

"I was!" Charlie grinned, triumphantly.

"And did you have a good evening?" Ruby asked; digging for information.

"Yeah... Good. Real good." Charlie grinned to herself.

"With anyone I know?"

"I... Err... Met up with Joey Collins and a couple of girls from the 'SBF & C'... At the surf club. We had a few beers and then... went back to Joey's for a night-cap." Charlie said, hoping her story sounded feasible.

"Oh! Good for you, sis! I'm glad you're getting out again. You and Joey seem to get on really well."

"Yeah, she's..." Charlie took a few moments to consider her answer. "She's one of the nicest people I know. You know when you can trust someone, totally? Well, that's how I feel when I'm with her... Well... I mean as a friend!"

Ruby smiled.

"I'm glad you've got a proper friend at last, sis. Fancy some toast?"


	20. Chapter 20

A Pathway of Adversity

Chapter 20

Irene Roberts craned her neck as she watched for the Summer Bay Fish and Crab Company delivery wagon to pass by. It was late; late by fifteen minutes. This was the third time in a week. Irene checked her watch and sighed. Picking up the telephone, she dialled the 'SBF and C' and asked to speak to Joey Collins.

"I'm sorry, Irene; Joey is out on business. Can anyone else help?" Marilyn asked politely.

"No worries, love. I'll ring her mobile."

"Do you need her number, Irene?" The ever-helpful receptionist asked.

"No thanks, darl. So, congratulations are in order. Alf's a lucky man!"

"Oh, Irene! I'm sure I'm the lucky one really!" Marilyn enthused. "He's a wonderful man; so kind and thoughtful... always the gentleman. I couldn't ask for a better suitor!"

Irene squeezed her lips together; trying not to laugh.

"Well, darl, I hope you both have a wonderful life together. You deserve it!"

"Oh Irene, what a lovely thing to say. You're always so kind! Thank you."

"Just watch that fruit cake of a sister of his!" Irene warned, seriously. "She could make trouble for you."

"She's already after my blood!" Marilyn wailed. "Alf has told me not to worry, but it's when he's not around I get a little bit jittery."

"Well, Colleen is all hot air, Marilyn. Just let her blow it off and have her say. She'll soon get tired of the sound of her own voice. Don't let her get to you, love." Irene said, attempting to sound cheerful.

"I certainly won't, Irene!"

"Good on ya, darl. Well, things to do. Catch you later; I'll buy you and Alf a celebratory glass of fizz when I see you next!"

"How wonderful! Thanks Irene. Woo-hoo!" Marilyn giggled.

Irene smiled as replaced the receiver. She genuinely wished the happy couple well, but she could see only trouble brewing; trouble from every direction and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

* * *

"Hello, Joey Collins speaking!" Joey chirped happily as she answered her phone.

A smile had been plastered over her face ever since she had made love to the most beautiful girl in the world; Charlie Buckton. Her mind recalled the taste of Charlie's soft, naked body and how she had made Charlie cry out in raptures at the moment of her climax. Joey also remembered how Charlie had wanted her too, and had tentatively explored every nook and crevice of her body, blowing her mind and making her realise that no one else but Charlie could ever again, be the mistress of her heart.

"_Joey... It's Veronica Hastings here from 'Fishy Dishy'"_

"Hey Mrs. Hastings. How are you?"

"_I'd be a lot better if our consignments were arriving, but they're not, Joey! One missing delivery is bad enough, but this is the third time in two weeks! I didn't complain at first because your company have always been so reliable... but this is getting ridiculous! We're letting down our customers because we haven't got the stock! What the hell is going on down there?"_

Joey's heart skipped a beat. The beautiful memory of making love to Charlie was temporarily swept away as the cold light of day and the tone of Mrs. Hastings' grievance, hit home.

"Mrs. Hastings! I'm so sorry! I had no idea this was happening! I wish you'd have contacted me straight away. Please accept my sincere apologies. I'm ten minutes away from the office. I shall investigate immediately and contact you within the hour. I feel so embarrassed!"

"_I know it's not your fault, dear, but someone has to be answerable for this! I anxiously await your telephone call."_

Mrs. Hastings hung up before Joey had the chance to say anymore. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

_What the hell was happening now? _This was the fifth complaint Joey had received in as many days.

She bit her lip and thought for a few moments. Pulling over, she called Charlie's mobile number.

"_Charlie Buckton."_

"Hey, it's me."

"_Hi honey. How are you?"_

"Devastated!" Joey announced miserably.

"_Joey, what's wrong?"_

"We're having so many orders going missing; I just don't know what to do!"

"_Calm down, honey! Look, I'm gonna have a tail put on all your drivers. Get this week's rota faxed to me this afternoon. We'll have to take a chance on anyone finding out."_

"Okay, I'll do it a.s.a.p. God! I'm so worried."

"_Joey, keep calm! We'll get to the bottom of this; don't worry. Text me when you get back to work. Now drive carefully, my darling. We will sort it out... and soon."_

"Okay. Sorry! I didn't mean to drop this on you!"

"_I'm glad you did. Take care."_

"I will."

Joey finished the call and shortly afterwards, pulled into the 'SBF and C' car park. Jumping out, she could hear the sound of laughter coming from the fish stores and noticed ten or so delivery drivers throwing fish at each other. Joey saw red and stormed into the dispatch office and yelled for the manager. Doug Smooter came running.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He boomed. "I won't have anyone coming in here and acting like a spoilt brat!"

"I suggest, Mr. Smooter, you get your fat-arse in gear and get these deliveries out to our customers; quick-smart and in A-1 condition! I will not be embarrassed by the short comings of your department anymore!" Joey yelled back. "Get it fixed or I shall kick arse! Oh, and by the way, I suggest you order your staff to stop lobbing our fish supplies around and get on with some bloody work!"

Joey stormed out, leaving a livid, but very embarrassed dispatch manager.

* * *

"Well, well... And who's this lovely creature?" Hugo asked, oiling his way around the table to where Martha and Ingrid were lunching.

"Hi darling! This is Ingrid; she's temping in my office for a couple of weeks; seeing if she enjoys _number crunching_!" Martha said, taking hold of her boyfriend's hand, possessively.

"An honour to know you, Ingrid." Hugo said, drooling over the beautiful blonde.

"How do you do." The incognito Police Auditor replied.

Hugo was just as she had imagined; slimy and smug.

"When Alf told me we had a trainee starting in accounts, I imagined a young, spotty kid, not a beautiful goddess!"

Martha bristled. She knew she should be used to Hugo's unadulterated flirting by now, but it still hurt. She glanced quickly at her new friend, but was relieved to see that Ingrid had more interest in her tuna and lettuce sandwich than she did in Martha's boyfriend.

"I hope you will enjoy your stay with us... _Ingrid._.."

Ingrid cringed at the way Hugo spoke her name.

"And if you encounter any problems or have any concerns, you just come and visit with me in my office." He said, winking at her. "There's nothing here which I can't make better"

He looked long and lustfully into Ingrid's eyes, a look which did not escape Martha's notice.

"That's very kind of you, Mr. Austen, but I'm sure I'll be fine." Ingrid replied, coldly.

"What time will you be home tonight, darling?" Martha asked, nervously.

"When I'm good and ready!" Hugo announced, winking again at the oblivious Ingrid.

* * *

"_Joey, love! I've been trying to get hold of you for hours!"_

"Irene, I'm sorry! I've had one shit of a day and I don't think it's finished yet!" Joey sighed.

"_You bet it hasn't! Something needs to be done! Where the hell are all these delivery vans disappearing to? That's what I'd like to know! I've warned you about this already, but you've done bugger-all about it!" _Irene yelled in an agitated manner.

"Irene! I'm doing my best! Cut me some slack here, please!"

"_Look darl. It's no good us dancing around here like a flock of old chooks in a hen-coop – we need to act!"_

"Irene, please don't do anything rash! I have things in order... they just need a bit of time to work."

"_Joey, we need to call in the Police!"_

"And what will Alf say?"

"_Love, I don't care! If he's dumb enough to allow Austen to be running this whole shebang, he deserves to have a rude awakening!"_

"Irene... Just leave it with me. I'm doing all I can."

Irene sighed and gave in.

"_Well, you know best, darl, but my patience is running thin!"_

"I know. I'll do what I can."

Joey laid her phone on the desk and rested her aching head in her hands. She knew Irene Roberts meant well and had only the good of the company at heart. She was one of Joey's closest friends, but just now, she had little need of Irene nagging her as she was. But Joey forgave Irene quickly for many reasons; it was Irene who had been such a comfort when Joey's mother had died; trying to give the love and support which her death had so quickly deprived the young Joey and her brother Brett, of. And when their father had passed away, it was Irene who had stepped in, picked up the pieces and helped Joey, at least, to put her life back on track. Brett was beyond help and had already got mixed up with the wrong crowd. So now Irene had become surrogate mother and father to Joey and made no secret, that when she was gone, her estate, which had been boosted by the death of her late finance, Lou, would be Joey's, lock, stock and barrel. Joey, although touched by Irene's wishes, loved her for the constant kindness and warmth which she bestowed so unselfishly, but wished Irene would enjoy her fortune while she was alive, instead of worrying about Joey's future, after she was gone.

Joey faxed Charlie the rota for deliveries and hoped that an under-cover Police tail would be in place by the next morning. Maybe Irene was right about calling in the Police officially, instead of just involving them the way they had been so far; undercover. Time would tell. She just hoped that her way was right and all of Hugo Austen's dirty little activities would soon be discovered, and each one, mean a long prison sentence.


	21. Chapter 21

A Pathway of Adversity

Chapter 21

Sergeant Charlie Buckton drove slowly around Summer Bay in civvies and in her own car. She had the faxed 'SBF & C' delivery rota on the passenger seat and she stole a quick glance at it as she drove. Her secret involvement in the surveillance of the company could be construed as unnecessary and a time waster for one in her position, but Charlie had more than mere opinion riding on this. Joey Collins, the girl who had let light into her life had asked for help and Charlie had every intention of giving all that she could. The mere thought of Joey made her stomach and heart flip over and she longed for the moment when they could be together again. Summer Bay knew little of their growing affection for each other and though Charlie knew that one day they would have to _come out_ to the world, she was not currently willing to surrender their secret freedom. She wanted Joey all to herself for a little longer and if that meant lying and skulking about like a thief in the night, that is just what she would do.

Suddenly, she spotted a Summer Bay Fish and Crab company delivery van heading for Boggaroo, a town some fifty miles away from where, according to the rota, it should be going. She quickly changed direction and at a safe distance, followed the van.

* * *

Angelo Rosetta and Constable Georgie Watson jemmied open the fisherman's shed and after glancing at each other, entered. Angelo shone a powerful torch around; noticing ropes and various forms of fishing tackle. Georgie walked into a cobweb and shivered; desperately pulling the sticky threads from her face. Angelo looked over his shoulder and laughed.

"It ain't that funny!" Georgie hissed.

"From here it looks bloody hilarious!"

"Shush! I hear a car coming!" Georgie whispered urgently; grabbing Angelo's arm, forcing the light from the torch to shine on the dusty floor only.

Angelo, grateful for Georgie's sharp hearing, flicked off the torch light and nudged her out of the shed quickly. They ran for cover into some nearby bushes; their hearts beating rapidly.

Hugo Austen parked his car a little way from the shed and walked casually over. He stopped short as he noticed the crowbar lying on the ground and the shed door a-jar. He listened intently for noises from within. Georgie Watson was sure he would hear her heart beating as it pumped rapidly in her breast. She could hear Angelo's breath as he watched Austen slowly open the shed door and carefully step inside.

"What do we do now?" Watson breathed.

"Stay calm. He has no idea we're here!" Angelo responded.

"But he knows someone has broken in; he might well assume the culprit is still in the vicinity!"

"He will if you don't keep your bloody mouth shut!" Rosetta hissed angrily.

They both drew a hasty breath as they heard Hugo's exit from the prefabricated building. Angelo watched as Hugo took out a pistol from his jacket pocket and took a few steps in their direction. He swallowed and used his arm as a shield in front of Georgie. Georgie was surprised and touched by his gallantry. She tried to melt into the bushes but feared it would not be too long before Hugo would brandish his weapon at them.

* * *

"Hey, it's me!" Charlie said, speaking into her mobile phone.

"Hey. How are you?" Joey replied with a smile.

"I'm on the outskirts of Boggaroo!"

"Boggaroo? Why?"

"I've followed one of your rouge delivery vans here, which, according to your rota schedule, should have arrived in Thomastown about twenty minutes ago."

"Shit! Why on earth is he there?"

"Dunno. He's parked up, having a smoke and reading a newspaper at the moment. I'm parked a few metres further along, but watching him in the rear-view mirror."

"Do you think he's waiting for someone?"

"That's my guess! I'm expecting to see another van turn up at any minute to intercept the cargo."

"What in view of everyone?" Joey squeaked.

"No, I think your driver will follow him to a quieter location... then they'll do the exchange."

"My God! This must be what happens when Irene doesn't see the vans pass her house!"

"I'd lay money on it." Charlie said; keeping a sharp eye on her man.

"What will you do when this other van turns up?" Joey asked, feeling a little sick.

"Follow, of course."

"Charlie! You can't be serious! You might get hurt or worse!" Joey wailed.

"Joey, I'm only going to follow and take notes! It's my job; it's what I do best!" The Police Sergeant grinned.

"Charlie! Please don't take any chances... Don't get in their way!"

"Joey, honey... I'll be fine... Hello! I can see a van coming down the street. Better go. I'd be in touch."

And with that, Joey heard Charlie's phone cut off. She swallowed and prayed that Charlie would be safe.

* * *

Hugo stopped walking as his mobile phone began to ring.

"Austen."

Watson and Rosetta watched Hugo's face as he listened to his call. His lips curled into a grin and forgetting his mission, turned and walked back to the shed; closing the door.

"G'day, Big 'C'...Good work... Okay, don't be too long and for God's sake tell 'Roberts' to keep her mouth shut this time. She's been laying it on with a trowel. If we're not careful, she'll give the fucking game away and the place will be crawling with cops!"

Steeling a glance at each other, Watson and Rosetta's brows furrowed with this new information.

Hugo climbed back into his car and sped away, leaving a trail of dust which hung in the warm air, silently.

"Well, well, well..." Angelo grinned. "Irene Roberts involved too... Well, there's a thing! The naughty girl!"

Watson could hardly believe what she had heard. Her fingers itched to ring Charlie, but for the sake of appearance, just shrugged her shoulders and joined Angelo who was opening up the shed door again.

* * *

Charlie followed the two vans until they turned down a narrow road, leading to nothing but scrub-land at the rear of some old buildings. The light was beginning to fade and Charlie checked her watch; making a note of the road name and time. She parked up a little distance away and got out. Crossing the road, she began to walk down the narrow track in pursuit of the vans. Finding a brick wall which jutted out between the two buildings and giving protection from the vision of the van drivers, she watched as the fish delivery, packed in boxes of ice, was unloaded from the refrigerated 'SBF and C' van and stored away carefully in the other unmarked vehicle. No words were spoken by either driver, though the small, heavily-built driver of the unmarked van was clearly annoyed by something, as Charlie recognised one or two gestures which were being offered.

When finished, the drivers shook hands and returned to their vehicles but not before Charlie recognised one of them. Running back to her own car, she jumped in and pulled away for fear of being recognised by the familiar van driver. Her heart beat with excitement as disbelief flooded her mind. Once on the Yabbie Creek Road, she put her foot down, travelling as quickly as possible back to Summer Bay, wondering just what Colleen Smart was doing driving the other van!

* * *

Later that evening, Hugo Austen poured himself a whisky and puffed on an Havana Cigar. He grinned inanely at his guest and chuckled. His guest raised a glass and laughed along with Hugo.

"Well, here's to success!"

"Success indeed!" Hugo echoed, taking a long pull from his glass. "And here's to the next time!"


	22. Chapter 22

A Pathway of Adversity

Chapter 22

Irene Roberts slammed down the telephone receiver and stood, shocked and tense. Her hand still gripped the telephone equipment tightly as her large eyes stared at nothing and her breathing became erratic. Suddenly, her hand released the telephone and she hastened to the cupboard and opening the door, took out a half bottle of Gin. She unscrewed the top quickly; her hands shaking, and raised the bottle to her lips. The potent liquid washed over her throat and down into her stomach; she could feel the good-of-it as it flowed with ease. After a moment, she came up for air and clutched the bottle to her breast, like a mother might, her new-born infant. She hunched her shoulders; suddenly feeling a hundred years old. She closed her eyes tightly, but still tears of fear somehow found their way out, dragging behind them, streaks of black mascara from her lashes.

"Oh gawd! Oh Gawd!" She chanted to herself, over and over again.

She raised the bottle to her lips once more, but this time, fate stepped in and she choked on the powerful spirit as it hit her windpipe. After she had recovered, she took a sheet of paper from her desk and began to write.

* * *

"Watson, any news?"

Sergeant Charlie Buckton beckoned the Constable into her office.

"Hey Charlie. Well, an interesting development; Rosetta and I were staking-out a fisherman's shed which Hugo Austen seems to have a lot of interest in, and we found a pile of, what looked like, old delivery rotas which belong to the Summer Bay Fish and Crab company."

"Really?" Charlie said, now fully alert and gesturing for Watson to take a seat. "Have you got them with you?"

"No. Angelo said it was trash and to leave them behind. He seems more interested in finding other stuff." Watson replied with a frown.

"Like what?"

"Betting slips; playing cards even gaming chips!"

"What?"

"I know! Sounds bizarre, doesn't it?"

"So, you left the rotas there?"

"Yeah. I guess you have an interest in them?" Watson cagily replied.

"Hmmm. Can you give me the exact location of this shed?"

"Yeah, I'll write it down for you." Watson said, taking out her pen and scribbling down details as Charlie watched.

"Why would Angelo want playing cards and gaming chips?" Charlie pondered.

"Well, Austen is well into Poker, as you know. There's something which Rosetta is after, but he hasn't confided in me, but seems to think it will _stuff_ Austen if he finds it."

Charlie's blue eyes watched Watson's mouth as she spoke, and though she was taking in all that Watson was relaying, her mind was racing ahead; wondering what the tie-up between Austen and Rosetta was and how it involved the Summer Bay Fish and Crab Company.

"There's something else, Charlie..." Watson said, pausing from her task briefly, and looking up at her Sergeant. "We over-heard a telephone conversation that Austen was having with someone he referred to as "_Big C_" and then, mentioned Irene Roberts' name!"

Charlie frowned. What had Irene Roberts got to do with all this? And on the same day that she had witnessed Colleen Smart, the driver of the unmarked van, intercepting stolen fish goods from the Summer Bay Fish and Crab Company delivery truck. Whatever next?

* * *

Joey, Melinda, Diane, Alison and Ingrid, the Police Auditor, sat down at an empty table in the staff canteen.

"Where's Martha?" Diane hissed; her eyes scanning the large room.

"Having lunch with Alf, no less, and in his office!" Alison grinned.

"I thought it unusual not to see her with you, Ingrid!" Melinda laughed, nudging the new girl.

Ingrid smiled as sipped her coffee.

"It's a pleasant change not to have to listen to how marvellous Hugo Austen is and how Martha's the luckiest girl in the school!" She shuddered.

The group of girls laughed at Ingrid's description and settled down to eat. After enjoying a sandwich, Melinda and Diane left the others alone, as they went in search of Leah's wonderful cheese-cake.

"Any news?" Joey whispered as soon as the others were out of ear-shot.

"There's plenty of evidence to suggest that something's been going on, but the bizarre thing is, it's so amateurish! It's just as if someone has been trying to hide something else by inducing this stupid smoke-screen with the accounts ledgers, but not a very clever one. It's almost childish!" Ingrid exclaimed with a frown.

"So where do we go from here?" Alison asked, deflated. "We seem to be barking up the wrong tree!"

"Could I get a transfer into Quality Control, do you think?" Ingrid asked, looking at Joey.

Joey frowned.

"Well, I suppose it could be arranged, but it will draw attention, I'm afraid."

"Yeah, I can't see Tony Holden taking kindly to a having stranger in his section!" Alison agreed.

"Just you leave Mr. Holden to me!" Ingrid grinned. "I've already become acquainted with him. He seems quite smitten with me!"

Joey and Alison sniggered.

"You'd better watch out for his wife then!" Joey laughed. "She's six foot six and weighs three hundred and twenty pounds!"

"She need not worry on that score. He seems a nice enough guy, but not my type, and a bit old! But he'll do to wheedle my way into his domain!" Ingrid winked.

The conversation ended as Diane and Melinda approached, armed with five plates of Leah's very tasty cheese-cake!

* * *

Constable Watson pulled up outside Colleen Smart's bungalow, having been sent by Charlie Buckton to make some enquiries . She walked up the pathway and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so Watson knocked again. She stood back observing the prettily laid-out garden and smiled as the large daisies nodded their heads in welcome. After a couple of minutes, she headed back to her car, concluding that Colleen must be out. But suddenly, she heard someone 'Hallooing' from a distance and turning, saw Colleen Smart struggling along the road with two, full bags of shopping.

* * *

"Hi Joey!" Ingrid said as she popped her head around Joey's office door. "I'm spending a couple of hours with Tony Holden later. I'm hoping I may learn something, but in honesty, I'm not sure if there is anything to learn!"

"Well, thanks for trying anyway. Good luck and fingers crossed!" Joey smiled.

Ingrid smiled back and crossed her fingers.

* * *

Watson sat drinking a cup of tea in Colleen Smart's pretty garden.

"Have another cream cake, Constable!" The older lady offered.

"No thanks, Colleen! I'll be putting on pounds!"

"Not you dear! You have a lovely figure! So, you say that I was spotted driving a delivery van filled with fish?"

Watson nodded as she popped the rest of the chocolate éclair into her mouth.

Colleen frowned.

"Not me dear! I can't even drive! Apart from that, I was with Irene Roberts yesterday; she'll vouch for me! We had lunch together; a lovely bit of steak, with baby potatoes and salad; we even had a glass of red wine to wash it down! Then spent the afternoon and evening watching the 'Die Hard' film series!"

Watson choked on her cake.

"Die Hard?" She questioned when she had recovered.

"Oh dear me, yes! Full of excitement! Irene and I loved it! Next week, we're hiring the 'Lethal Weapon' series! That Mel Gibson always gets me going!" Colleen chuckled.

Watson swallowed; her eyes widening in wonder. She brushed the crumbs from her mouth and thanked Colleen for her hospitality and help. Colleen was very obliging and waved to the Police Constable as she drove away.

After a few minutes, Watson stopped the car and pulled out her mobile phone. She punched in some numbers and waited.

* * *

Ingrid Peters, the undercover Police Auditor scratched her head and frowned. She was unable to understand why anyone who was trying to defraud the Company would do it in such an amateurish way! It was almost laughable! She slowly walked back to the accounts department to report her findings to Alison.

"Hey! Any luck in Quality Control?" Alison asked as the pretty auditor entered the room.

"Just the same as the accounts; changed, but done so, very childishly. I still think someone is doing this to take our eye off the ball. In truth, I think there must be something else going on here. It must be a smoke screen! I shall be making out a report for Charlie Buckton."

Alison was disappointed and a little nervous. Why would anyone want to pull such a stunt? What reason did they have, and how was it likely to end up?

* * *

Some hours later, Charlie Buckton stood by the fisherman's shed in the quiet woodland. The directions, which Constable Watson had written down, remained in her hand but now twisted out of recognition. Her mind was revolving rapidly with all the information she had unofficially collected; Angelo Rosetta and Hugo Austen's past association; Hugo's gambolling evenings; Joey Collin's fears over the Summer Bay Fish and Crab Company accounts, prompted by Irene Roberts, and Irene's own name playing a part in some intrigue hosted by Hugo Austen. Joey Collins' father had allegedly been cheated out of his shares in the SBF&C and why did Alf Stuart seem oblivious to everything which was happening? And then there was Colleen Smart; a fish smuggler! Constable Watson had reported back that Mrs. Smart had denied driving a van but Charlie was as sure as she could be, that it had been Colleen. She frowned. The only common denominator she could find was Hugo Austen.

She walked a few more paces to the shed door but before entering, checked about for signs of unwanted company. Being certain she was alone, she slowly pushed open the door, and was immediately startled by a bird flapping towards her in panic; evidently having been trapped, and now making a bid for freedom. Charlie jumped in surprise, but as she stumbled back, her boot made contact with something snake-like in the long grass. She looked down quickly, but instead of finding a slithering serpent about to penetrate her leg with venomous fangs, found a woman's arm! Slowly, her eyes moved along the limb and up to its face to discover the identity of the owner. She gasped in horror as her eyes met with those of an old friend, which now stared back into her own, lifelessly.


	23. Chapter 23

A Pathway of Adversity

Chapter 23

Constable Watson and Sergeant Charlie Buckton watched as the ambulance pulled away, transporting the body of the dead woman to hospital for a Post-Mortem. Both woman looked pale and were only too happy to allow the other officers present to arrange the site and make arrangements for the forensics investigators to attend.

Watson blew her nose quietly and Charlie _twinkled_ away a tear which was running slowly down her cheek. She blinked rapidly, in the hope that her watery eyes would not be detected by the lower ranking officers who were flitting about.

"What do we do now?" Watson asked quietly; immediately clearing her croaky-throat.

"I dunno." Charlie answered truthfully. "I suppose I shall have to contact her next of kin."

"Does she have any?"

Charlie shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess there's someone, somewhere. I'll ring the station and get some details."

"I can't believe I only spoke to her on the phone yesterday when she confirmed Colleen's alibi!"

"How did she sound?" Charlie asked, quietly.

Watson thought for a few moments.

"Well, now you mention it, she didn't sound too good. I'd have sworn she'd been drinking if I'm honest, but... I'd go as far as to say she sounded _frightened_!"

Charlie frowned.

"She didn't stand a chance, did she... poor bitch." Watson remarked, and walked away.

Charlie watched until the ambulance was out of sight. She sniffed and sighed. This news would surely rock Summer Bay.

* * *

Joey shuffled some papers on her desk into a neat pile and grimaced as a sharp paper-edge cut her finger.

"Shit!" She cursed and sucked at the tiny speck of blood which accompanied the wound.

Suddenly, a knock at her door made her look up, still sucking at the offending digit.

"Come in!" She mumbled.

"Hey, Joey!" Diane said as she entered the office. "Any ideas where Hugo Austen is today? I've been trying to get hold of him as I need a second signature for the payroll run."

"Have you tried Irene?" Joey suggested. "She'll be able to counter-sign it!"

"Yes, but there's no answer."

"Well, maybe Mr. Austen has taken her out to lunch!" Joey suggested with a grin.

"Yeah, right... And pigs might fly!" Diane exclaimed. "When are they gonna put you on the bank mandate, Jo?" The Payroll Clerk asked.

"When hell freezes over! Hugo Austen ain't about to let that happen any time soon!" Joey laughed.

Suddenly, Joey's telephone rang.

* * *

Sergeant Charlie Buckton walked a few paces away from the scene of the crime. She looked pale and felt a little shaky. She watched as the forensic investigators clad in white coats, began to carry away bags of potential evidence from the fisherman's hut and surrounding area. She had asked particularly to be allowed to see certain items which related to her investigation of The Summer Bay Fish and Crab Company, which she was told, would be available for her perusal the following afternoon.

She had already contacted some distant relatives of the deceased but now had the much harder task of contacting someone who was very close to the victim, and to break the news of her death. She took out her phone and pressed a button.

"Joey... It's me... I'm afraid I have something to tell you which is..."

Joey's face went pale. She knew by Charlie's tone that something awful was about to happen.

"_Charlie... what is this? Are you... Are you going to dump me?" _She asked, worriedly.

"Good Heavens, no sweetheart! I'm so sorry to have to break this news to you like this; I'd really prefer to be with you but I can't get away yet, but I'm scared if I don't tell you now, that you'll hear gossip and..."

"_Charlie, you're beginning to frighten me... What on earth is wrong?" _Joey cried.

Charlie swallowed.

"Honey, we've found a body... and it's..."

Charlie hesitated. She knew only too well how this news would affect her girlfriend. Taking a deep breath, she prepared to break the younger woman's heart.

* * *

Colleen Smart stood at her bungalow window; her face, emotionless. Her ample bosom moved up and down as she breathed in and out and her eyes stared only at the blue horizon in front of her. The telephone rang, disturbing her thoughts. Answering, a flicker of recognition appeared in her cold eyes and something like warmth, filled her heart. She listened to what the caller had to say and a small smile crept over her lips.

"Well, my dear..." She said with pride. "Your empire is secured!"

She slowly replaced the handset. Once again, she focused on the horizon, but this time, her eyes were bright and her heart was bursting with love and pride.

* * *

Charlie bit her lip anxiously. She could imagine Joey's beautiful features, now contorted with anguish and misery. Her heart ached to be with her and to apply the balm which Joey needed to comfort her in her bereavement. Tears filled her eyes as she longed to be with her love; holding her tightly and sharing the pain of loss which Joey was undoubtedly feeling. She glanced at her watch and then back at the busy officers, swarming the crime scene like bees around a honey-pot.

* * *

Constable Watson took out her mobile phone and scrolled down the list of contacts until she reached Angelo Rosetta's name. Pressing the button, she waited for him to answer.

* * *

Joey sat for the best part of an hour just staring at a paper knife on her desk. She felt empty and cold but most of all, bemused as to why, once again, someone so close to her heart had been taken away forever, leaving her alone and bereft; to face her life without them, deprived of their love and strength.

Tears would not come; she felt numb and helpless. A cold hand gripped her heart, chilling her to the bone. _Why was it always like this? Why was she never allowed to love anyone without them being torn away?_

She picked up the telephone and dialled an internal number.

"Alf..." She said, shakily. "I need to speak to you immediately."

She replaced the handset and stood. She was unsteady and gripped the edge of the desk. She felt a little nauseous and her head spun. Closing her eyes, she stood for a few moments, trying to find her equilibrium before making her way to Alf Stewart's office.

* * *

Receptionist, Marilyn Fisher, picked up an internal call, made from Alf Stewart's private phone.

"Reception!" She chirped happily.

"_Marilyn, Its Joey Collins. I think you'd better take Alf home. He's feeling under the weather."_

"Oh my goodness!" Marilyn shrieked. "I'll be right there!"

* * *

By eight o'clock that evening, the Police team had virtually finished their work at the fisherman's hut in the woods, where the body of one of the most popular and best loved figures of Summer Bay, Irene Roberts, had been found, brutally murdered. Still picturing her smashed skull, Charlie closed her eyes briefly, as if trying to obliterate the memory from her brain, but when she opened her eyes again, she could only see Irene's blue eyes, staring back at her.

"Boss, I'm going to meet Rosetta for a drink and to discuss..." Watson's voice faded away. "I thought now might be a good time to see if he knows anything." She suggested, quietly.

Charlie nodded her head silently.

"You don't wanna come, I suppose?" Watson asked, hopefully.

"No... I have to go and find Joey Collins. She was very close to Irene. I want to make sure she's alright."

"I didn't realise, you two were such good friends!" Watson said, in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, we are very good friends. I can honestly say she is one of my closed friends." Charlie replied absently. "Can I leave you to finish off here? I'd like to get going."

"Yeah, no worries, Charlie. I hope Joey is okay."

"Thanks, Georgie." Charlie replied.

Georgie Watson watched as Charlie walked slowly away.

* * *

After calling in at Joey's house and finding her absent, Charlie checked-out all Joey's regular haunts, but was anxious not to find her at any of them. She drove along the coast road as night was just falling and spotted a lone figure on the beach walking along the shoreline. Charlie knew by instinct that it was Joey. She parked her car and jumping out, hasty made her way down onto the sand and down towards the walker in the twilight.

* * *

Joey walked aimlessly; not even caring when the gentle waves, lapping about her feet, soaked her shoes. Suddenly, a soft voice spoke her name and as she turned around, her sad eyes met with those of Charlie's, and immediately, the pain which had manifested in her heart hours before, dissolved into hot tears, and ran sobbing into Charlie's loving-arms. Charlie held her tight, as Joey's delayed tears of grief, soaked her work shirt. Charlie had never felt so needed or wanted and though the circumstances surrounding Joey's grief were appalling, for the first time in her life, Charlie understood what complete love was and thanked God for her good fortune. She would have gladly taken Joey's grief from her heart if it had been at all possible, and take it upon her own shoulders, but she could only hold her lover tightly and stroke her hair and kiss her tears away.


	24. Chapter 24

A Pathway of Adversity

Chapter 24

Charlie and Joey lay in the darkness of Joey's bedroom. As Charlie held Joey in her arms, they talked and wept over Irene, and Joey told stories of Irene's kindness to her over the years. Charlie listened mostly, but spoke when it was appropriate, and gave Joey as much comfort as she could.

"Charlie, can't you at least give me some idea of what happened to Irene?" Joey whispered in the darkness.

"Darling... you know I'm restricted by law from giving anyone much detail."

"Even to me?" Joey sighed sadly.

"Even you... my angel. I won't even know until tomorrow what the cause of death was." Charlie explained.

But the Police Sergeant already knew; the blow to the head which Irene had sustained was enough to kill any mere mortal. She had not seen any other injury to Irene's body, so assumed the fatal blow was dealt by someone who had either lured Irene to the fisherman's shed, or her body had been taken there and dumped after her death. Details like this were not necessary for Joey to know at present, especially in her frail state.

Charlie could detect Joey's disappointment and held her a little closer.

"You know... everything which can be done, is being done, Jo."

"Was she murdered?"

"Joey, you know I can't answer that."

"Charlie... was she murdered?" Joey asked more forcefully.

Charlie sighed, but remained silent.

"I guess your silence means she was." Joey croaked.

"Joey, I'll move heaven and earth to find who did it!" Charlie promised.

Joey nodded her understanding but more tears seeped from her eyes. She snuggled down close to Charlie, feeling vulnerable and needing to feel the close proximity of her girlfriend. Her face was pressed hard against Charlie's chest and Joey could smell the scent of her lover's silky skin. She found this strangely provocative and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, making her shiver. Suddenly, she was overcome by a need of being physically loved by Charlie.

Charlie gently ran her fingers up and down Joey's bare arm in a bid to relax and lull her off to sleep, but strangely, this act had the opposite effect, and Joey became more aroused by Charlie's soft caresses. She started to kiss Charlie's chest urgently, and then travelled up to her throat and lips; kissing her wildly and passionately. Charlie was surprised and almost recoiled in shock, but soon realised that Joey needed her and therefore, allowed her to continue. She understood that Joey's burst of carnal passion was in fact, a need to be held, touched and loved; assuring her by such intimacy, that she was still alive.

* * *

As Joey's climax calmed, she sighed contentedly and immediately fell into a peaceful slumber in her lover's arms. Charlie watched her face and smiled, knowing her girlfriend would sleep more restfully now, and lovingly kissed the top of her head. She listened to Joey's regular breathing as she slept soundly and noticed with amusement, the little smile on her lips as she rested. Soon, Charlie fell asleep too, and neither woke until breakfast.

* * *

Having driven Alf Stewart home upon Joey Collins' instruction, Marilyn Fisher quickly called for an ambulance when Alf started to complain of pains across his shoulders and having breathing difficulties. He was admitted into an emergency ward, where he was given heart tests and was diagnosed as having suffered a mild heart-attack. The news of Irene's death had shaken him severely; Irene was an old and valued friend and though they had often disagreed in business, their friendship had never come into question.

* * *

The news of Irene Robert's death soon became the gossip of Summer Bay. Friends and acquaintances alike were shocked and bemused by her untimely death. Groups of people collected on street corners; speculating that Irene's death must have been at the hand of another person, as the Police had cordoned off and spent many hours at the site where her body had been discovered. Therefore, it must have been murder.

* * *

"Hey." Charlie said as she kissed her girlfriend awake. "Here's breakfast in bed!"

Joey opened her eyes. Her lashes were a little stuck together due to the tears of the night before and her eyelids were red and puffy. Charlie stoked her hair; smiling down into her sleepy face.

"How did you sleep?"

Joey yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"I did a lot of dreaming; weird dreams... they didn't make much sense, but they were filled with you, Irene and strangely enough, Colleen Smart!"

"Colleen?" Charlie giggled. "I'd call that was a nightmare!"

Joey grinned back, but the smile disappeared as soon as she remembered the events of the previous day.

"I still can't believe it, Charlie! I can't believe I'll never see her again."

"I know, sweetheart." Charlie replied, stroking Joey's hair. "Come on... eat!"

"I'm not very hungry." Joey replied apologetically, looking down at the toast which Charlie had so carefully prepared.

"But you ate nothing yesterday. You need to eat, sweetheart!"

Joey sighed but after seeing the worried look in her girlfriend's eyes, made an effort by picking up the heavily buttered slice of toast, and biting into it. The butter oozed down her chin and Charlie lovingly wiped it away with a paper serviette. Joey munched half-heartedly, but did not tell Charlie it made her want to vomit! She swallowed the mouthful quickly, almost whole, and washed it down with a mouthful of sweet tea.

"Charlie... Thank you for... last night. I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me. It was like being processed!"

"Darling, don't apologise! I understand what happened. Don't be ashamed!"

"God knows what you must have thought of me – demanding you make love to me like that... at such a time, too!" Joey said, toying with the remains of the toast.

Charlie pondered for a few moments.

"I read a pamphlet once called 'Psychosexual Impulses' which studied the psychological aspects of sexual impulses brought on by anxiety. According to its author, it's not uncommon for humans and indeed, primates, to mate after or during stressful moments!"

"Are you calling me a gorilla?" Joey asked with a little smile.

Charlie chucked and stroked her girlfriend's cheek.

"Well, if you were to shave more often...!"

"What!" Joey cried indignantly. "I shave at least once a week!"

Charlie laughed and Joey couldn't help but chuckle also; immediately feeling the benefit of Charlie's company.

"Seriously... I fell asleep on you afterwards... I'm sorry." Joey said, laying her head on Charlie's shoulder.

"Hey! No worries. I'm glad it was me, and that you trusted me enough." Charlie whispered.

Joey looked lovingly into Charlie's blue eyes.

"I do love you so much, Charlie. Don't ever leave me! Please don't leave me as well!"

Joey's tears were beginning to form again and Charlie removed the breakfast tray. Taking Joey into her arms, she rocked her gently, making little, reassuring noises and gestures of her fidelity, and promising never to leave.

* * *

Hugo Austen sat at his office desk, absently drumming a pencil against his coffee mug. His thoughts were far away from the office and work, but every time he tried to attend to it, his mind was dragged back to where he did not want to be. He closed his eyes briefly and wished he was a million miles away from Summer Bay.

* * *

Georgie Watson bit into her cheese and ham toasty and after chewing for a few moments, washed it down with a beer.

"Penny for them?" She said, grinning at the pale looking young man sitting to her right.

Angelo Rosetta hardly heard her words. His mind was preoccupied and had been since they met for lunch.

"Angelo! Did you hear what I said?"

"Huh?" He grunted back.

"I asked what was on your mind!" Watson said, with more clarity.

"I-err... nothing really. Well... I mean..." He paused for a few moments. "Just trying to get my head around this Irene Roberts thing. Are you sure she was murdered?"

"Well, if she wasn't, it's the strangest looking suicide I've ever encountered!"

Angelo looked genuinely shocked.

"I can't understand why he did it!" He muttered quietly.

"Why who did what?" Watson asked quickly.

Angelo looked at her uncomfortably.

"Err... ignore me... I'm talking rubbish. Look, I have to go. Lunch is on the house. You carry on... Have another beer on me. I'll see ya!" Rosetta said, jumping to his feet and heading towards the kitchen door.

Watson watched his hasty departure and picked up her phone. Dialling Charlie's number, she left the restaurant and made for her car. If Rosetta was making a speedy exit, she wanted to know where he was going, and why!


	25. Chapter 25

A Pathway of Adversity

Chapter 25

"Alf, sweetie!" Marilyn smiled as she walked into the private ward. "How are you feeling today?"

"Not so bad, Marilyn love. Sorry if I gave you a scare." Alf said, trying to sit upright in the hospital bed.

"Now, don't you go wiggling about like that, Alf Stewart! You let me help you!" Marilyn cried, and assisted her fiancé to shuffle up the bed a little. "There! Are you more comfortable now, my sweet?" She smiled.

"That's much better love. Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"Oh! Mr. Stu... I mean, Alf!" Marilyn giggled. "You know I love to look after you! And it's for that very reason that I've brought you in some very healthy food! It's _Haricot Vert soup. _My own recipe and I know you'll just love it!" Marilyn cried enthusiastically as she whipped a spoon from her handbag and handed it to her love.

"Is this... Err... Vegetarian?" Alf asked; looking at the green, watery concoction, with much suspicion.

"Indeed! And it will do you the world of good!" She replied with a smile.

"Oh, right... thanks love." Alf replied with little enthusiasm.

Suddenly the private ward door opened and Colleen Smart walked in with one of her famous full-bodied, meaty soups.

* * *

Joey sat down at the wharf; over-looking the blue ocean. Her thoughts did not stray far from the ghastly happenings of the day before. _Who had murdered Irene Roberts and what reason did they have?_ Irene was one of the genuine ones; she called a spade a spade, but was never unkind or vindictive. All she wanted was to help people and where she loved, she loved with dedication and affection. _Why did they take her life? What had she done wrong?_

Joey rested her head against a metal rail; it had been warmed by the late afternoon sun and afforded some comfort to the sad, young woman. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift away with the sound of the water as it lapped against the sturdy wall of the wharf.

* * *

Georgie Watson followed Angelo Rosetta as he left the diner. She had hastily called Sergeant Buckton, informing her of her mission and had received Charlie's blessing. Angelo jumped into his car, but instead of driving away at break-neck speed as expected, calmly took out his mobile phone and made a call. Watson climbed into her own car and waited for the ex-Police Sergeant to drive away, ready to follow him in order to discover a secret or two.

* * *

"Joey."

Joey Collins looked up to where the familiar voice came from.

"I thought I'd find you here. How are you?" Charlie asked as she sat down, close to her girlfriend.

Joey sighed and laid her head on Charlie's shoulder.

"Rotten."

Charlie instinctively put her arm comfortingly around Joey's shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Did you have any lunch, sweetie?" She asked.

Joey shook her head in response.

"I thought not; that's why I came looking for you with this." Charlie announced as she produced a light snack and a bottle of water from a bag. "Come on... Eat!"

"You certainly aren't going to let me die of starvation in peace and quiet, are you?"

"Nope!" Charlie grinned and opened a box of salad. She dug a fork into the leafy mound and began to lovingly spoon-feed Joey with it.

Though Joey still felt rather queasy at the thoughts of food, as she began to eat, was surprised at just how hungry she was, and soon, was happy to oblige her worrying girlfriend with an empty box. Charlie smiled with pleasure, and placing the empty box and fork down, took Joey's hand in her free one, fondling it gently.

"Any news about..." Joey asked quietly.

"No, not really." Charlie answered truthfully.

"You mean, _not that you can tell me_!"

"That's about it. But apart from that, there is nothing much to report at the moment." Charlie said, nuzzling her.

"Hey, you two!" Another voice put in.

Joey and Charlie jumped in surprise to see Ruby Buckton and two friends walking towards them. For the first time since she had joined her girlfriend at the Wharf, Charlie realised her arm was still around Joey's shoulders and her fingers were fondly weaving their way in and out of Joey's. Her hand twitched, as if ready to pull away, but somehow, an inner strength gave her the power to leave it where it was and to face the consequences with courage. Joey sensed this and her heart leapt with joy and love for Charlie.

"Hi Rubes... Xavier... Nic..." Charlie smiled. "You all know Joey, don't you?" Charlie asked; a little self-consciously.

"Sure! Hi Joey!" Ruby smiled.

The other friends smiled their recognition, but seemed more preoccupied with Charlie's fondness for her companion rather than passing the time of day.

"Won't you be late back to School?" Charlie asked, in hopes of scaring the younger adults back to class.

"Na... A study period right after lunch." Ruby informed her sister with relish. "Okay to park ourselves next to you?"

Charlie opened her mouth to object, but upon quick deliberation, decided it was likely to cause more comment if she disallowed the request.

"Sure. We'll have to be leaving soon at any rate, won't we Jo?"

Joey just nodded her head; not really feeling like social chit-chat with a bunch on teenagers.

Nic and Xavier gave each other a knowing glance and suggested that they moved on to leave Charlie and Joey to their lunch in peace.

"Why?" Ruby asked, looking up at her friends.

"Coz I need to go to the library and I remember hearing you say you have homework to do!" Nic said, grabbing Ruby's shoulder and forcing her to stand.

"Okay!" Ruby whined dramatically. "See you guys later."

The friends waved at Joey and Charlie and sauntered away with Ruby in tow.

Charlie exchanged a look with Joey, who raised her eyebrows and glanced at Charlie's protective arm.

"Hmmm."

* * *

"Hey! I didn't know your sister was a Lezzy!" Xavier cried excitedly.

"She isn't; doughnut!" Ruby replied with a frown. "What makes you think she is?"

"Well, she's got her arm around Joey's Collins' shoulder! They look real-cosy!" Xavier winked.

"So? They're mates and Joey's very upset about Irene Roberts' death. But it doesn't make Charlie a Lesbian, you plonker!"

"Did you know Joey Collins is a Lesbian?" Nic asked Ruby, raising her eyebrows questioningly.

Ruby looked at her friend in surprise.

"No, I didn't." She mumbled.

She stole a glance back at her sister and Joey, still sitting together on the wharf wall, just in time to see Charlie giving Joey a very tender kiss on the lips. She swallowed nervously at this new dimension to her sister's love-life. It answered several questions which Ruby had recently mulled over; _why was Charlie always so happy these days and why was she spending so much time with Joey Collins, whom she hardly knew? Or had hardly known until recently!_

Nic and Xavier had missed _'the kiss'_ but were both speculating as to how long Charlie and Joey had been an _'item'_ and wondering if Charlie was going to _'come-out'_ to the world in general.

"What do you reckon then, Rubes?" Xavier asked, nudging his friend.

"Don't be an arse, Xavier!" Ruby muttered and strode on quickly, encouraging her friends to do like-wise.


	26. Chapter 26

A Pathway of Adversity

Chapter 26

Angelo Rosetta parked his car outside Hugo Austen's house. Walking along the pathway, he had no idea he was being observed by Constable Georgina Watson. Sergeant Buckton had given Watson clearance to pursue Rosetta in hopes of discovering evidence, which might have some bearing in the murder investigation of Irene Roberts. Irene's premature death had shocked and sickened the Summer Bay community and now, they were baying for blood!

Rosetta knocked loudly on the front door and listened for sounds of movement from within. The door was not answered and Angelo stepped back and side-stepping, looked into a ground-floor window. He heard and saw no one. He sighed and walked back to his car.

Watson hunched her shoulders low in hopes of not being recognised as Rosetta drove past. But Angelo had other things on his mind. He had no interest in who might be following him. He needed to see Hugo Austen and fast!

* * *

Taking advantage of Marilyn's absence as she popped along to the hospital shop to purchase some tissues for Alf, Colleen moved closer to her brother.

"Alf dear, I need to tell you something while '_big-ears with hair bows'_ isn't around!"

"Look here, Colleen, whatever you might think of Marilyn, she's gonna become my wife, so I'd much rather you kept the snide remarks to yourself!"

"Alright, Alf Pet, but you must let me say this to you before she comes back!"

"Okay, woman! Spit it out!" Alf sighed impatiently.

* * *

"Joey, it's me!" Charlie called from the other side of the door.

Joey let her girlfriend in. She closed the door behind Charlie and turning around, was glad to accept the warm embrace which Charlie offered.

"You're still in uniform." Joey observed as their hold slackened.

"Yeah. I've come straight from work. We're making an announcement on tonight's evening news about Irene. I just wanted you to know before it goes out live. I want to be with you when the statement is read."

Joey was silent.

"Joey honey... Are you okay?"

"Yes." Joey replied quietly.

"We're announcing that it was murder and what injuries she sustained. It won't be pleasant, so I wanted to tell you first."

"Do you want a coffee?" Joey asked, leading Charlie by the hand into her kitchen.

"I'd rather have something stronger, if you have it?" Charlie suggested, as she sat down.

"A glass of wine?" Joey offered.

"Perfect."

Joey poured wine into two glasses and sat opposite Charlie at the table.

"Jo, you already know Irene was murdered... But there's no easy way to tell you how it happened..."

Charlie paused for a few moments, trying to find the best way of breaking the news to Joey, but failing. Instead, she decided to continue regardless. Taking a deep breath...

"She was bludgeoned from behind... Twice... With a heavy weapon. I know it's of little compensation, but she wouldn't have known what hit her."

Charlie hoped this last snippet of information, though of little use, would at least let Joey know that Irene had not suffered for long.

Joey looked into her wine glass. Wine had always helped her mind slip sideways, but since Irene's death, even this had little effect.

Charlie stretched her arm across the table and took Joey's hand.

"Do you have any questions?"

Joey remained silent for a few moments before speaking.

"Yeah. Only one. When are you going to find the heartless bastard who did this?" She cried, angrily.

* * *

Alf Stuart, with Marilyn Fisher perched upon one side of his hospital bed and his sister, Colleen Smart perched upon the other, watched television as the news of Irene Robert's murder was announced.

"Strewth!" Alf cried incredulously. "The poor woman! Why would anybody have done this to such a nice person? What reason did they have?"

He glanced at his sister, still bemused by the information she had given him earlier and hardly believing such an incredible story. If what she said was true, then a social time-bomb was waiting to go off. Summer Bay would never be the same again and he did not think he would ever fully recover from it.

Marilyn wiped away the tears which were running down her cheeks. Colleen watched her disdainfully.

"You should pull yourself together, young woman!" She hissed.

"Colleen! How could you snipe at such a time as this?" Marilyn cried. "I thought Irene was one of your closest friends?"

"I'm not saying she wasn't! But all your crocodile tears won't bring her back!"

"Strike me pink, woman! Have you got no feeling heart?" Alf turned to his sister and growled.

"Alf! Don't excite yourself, darling!" Marilyn said, laying her hand on his chest.

"Get your filthy, gold-digging hands off my dear brother!" Colleen spat. "You're no better than a hussy!"

"That's more than enough from you, Colleen Smart! If you can't keep a civil tongue in your head, you can get the hell out of here and don't bother to come back!" Alf yelled. "That poor woman isn't even cold in her grave yet, and you're acting like nothing in particular has happened!"

"Well, maybe Irene deserved it! Maybe..."

Colleen's words were interrupted by the door to the private room opening.

"What in heaven's name is going on in here?" Sister Tyson cried angrily as she stood in the doorway. "Mr. Stewart, if your visitors can't control themselves in a manor appropriate for a hospital, I will be compelled to ask them to leave!"

Colleen bristled and Marilyn continued to cry. Alf's blood pressure increased and the heart monitor readings rapidly changed. The Sister hastily made her way over to Alf's bedside to check his pulse. She stayed until the readings had calmed down and was convinced that Alf was in no more immediate danger.

"I strongly recommend that you both leave now and allow Mr. Stewart to rest. In future, only one visitor will be allowed in this room, at a time." The Sister forcefully announced as she left the room.

Marilyn, who had now composed herself, looked sadly at her husband to be.

"I'm so sorry, darling. Please, please get some rest. I need you to be strong for me!"

"He'd be a lot stronger without you!" Colleen announced, acidly. "Now, Alf pet, you eat that lovely soup I brought in for you. It will do you a power of good – more than that vegetarian muck!" She said with a smile. "And don't forget what I told you earlier! It's most important that should know just what's happening and who's involved!"

Alf grunted and grudgingly accepted the kiss Colleen offered. She gave a withering glance to Marilyn and swept out of the hospital room.

* * *

Charlie turned off the television set and settled back on the sofa with Joey.

"The press will enjoy every moment of this, won't they?" Joey mused sadly.

"They will. It will sell newspapers and fire everyone's imagination for a few weeks, but will spare little thought for her friends and family left behind."

"Charlie. I know it's asking a lot of you, but will you stay with me again, tonight?"

Charlie smiled at her girlfriend.

"Ah-huh. My jim-jams are in my bag." She grinned.

Joey smiled her appreciation.

"Thanks."

Charlie kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I'll just ring Rubes to let her know I won't be home."

And before picking up her mobile phone, kissed Joey again.

* * *

After the disappointing trip to Hugo Austen's house, Angelo Rosetta drove home to consider his next move. He took a tin of beer, cold from the fridge, and opened it. It hissed and a little froth escaped as he put the tin to his lips. He took a long, hard pull and swallowed the refreshing liquid; relishing the flavour as it ran over his taste-buds. As if taking inspiration from the hops, Angelo slammed the tin down on the table and grabbed his mobile phone. Quickly, he punched in some numbers and waited with bated breath.

* * *

"_You're staying over at Joey's... again?"_ Ruby asked.

Her heart began to beat a little quicker and she could feel the heat from her chest and throat as they flushed in anger waiting for Charlie's response.

"Well, yeah. Joey needs me right now." Charlie explained.

"_What does she need you for?"_ Ruby asked acidly.

Charlie was taken aback by Ruby's tone.

"Look Ruby, I don't have to give you reasons – just accept that I won't be home tonight, okay?"

"_So it's true! You are fucking her then?"_

Charlie's mouth fell open in shock.

"Ruby! For god's sake!"

Joey looked up quickly as her girlfriend's tone changed.

"What on earth has got into you?" Charlie cried.

"_Well, when I find out that my sister – my heterosexual sister is now getting her kicks by screwing a woman, I tend to get a little disturbed by it!"_ Ruby shouted; tears gathering in her eyes.

Charlie was lost for words. She felt her head beginning to spin and a few black spots danced before her eyes. Joey quickly propped her up from behind realising that Charlie looked unwell. Charlie dropped the phone without finishing the call and crumpled against Joey.


	27. Chapter 27

A Pathway of Adversity

Chapter 27

Joey loosened Charlie's shirt and patted her cheeks in hopes of bringing her back into consciousness.

"Charlie! Charlie! Come on honey..."

Charlie opened her eyes for a moment and then they closed again as the realism of the moment hit home hard.

"Oh God! Joey!" She murmured. "You should have heard what she said to me!"

"Who? Ruby?"

Charlie opened her eyes again and nodded.

"She's found out about us... About me... and she's so angry!"

Joey picked up the discarded mobile phone and put it to her ear.

"Ruby!" She yelled.

There was no response from the other end so Joey assumed Ruby had ended the call.

Joey carefully placed the phone onto the coffee table and looked back at Charlie with concern.

"Was she so brutal?"

"Well, it wasn't so much the words... it was her tone! I suppose some of the things she said were true, but when you hear your little sister dress it up in such a way which makes our relationship sound sordid and cheap... She said I was getting my kicks by _'screwing a woman'_... Jo, honestly, I'm not _getting kicks_... I love you so much! So very much." Charlie said, pleading with Joey to believe her.

"Hey, I know that! I know you love me! Maybe she's just shocked and possibly a little disappointed in you! Its takes people differently. Did she say how she found out?"

Charlie looked sheepish for a moment.

"I'm afraid I blacked-out before she had a chance to enlighten me. Did I pass right out?"

"Not for long, but yes."

"But I never pass out!" Charlie frowned.

"Well, maybe you do when your little sister touches a tender spot!"

Charlie looked deep into Joey's sympathetic eyes but after a few moments, got to her feet.

"Well, I suppose I shall have to face the music."

"You go... Don't worry about me tonight; I'll be fine..."

"No Joey! I don't mean right now! I'll let her stew in her own poison juice for a while. She will expect me to go rushing back to sort it out... but I'm not going to! She's not gonna have me over a barrel. If she can't cope with the fact that I'm in love with you and want to be with you, then she can lump it! She's eighteen years old – She should get over herself!" Charlie yelled as her anger escalated.

Joey stroked her hair and grinned. Charlie saw the funny side of her rant, and chuckled.

"I suppose I was getting out of my pram... a bit."

"Just a bit. But I love you for it!" Joey said, kissing Charlie's very appealing lips.

* * *

Ruby sniffed and wiped her damp nose as the tears subsided. How could Charlie do this to her? What would all her friends say when they find out that her big sister – Sergeant Buckton was a Lesbian? She picked up her phone and punched in Nic's telephone number.

"Hi Nic. Can I come and see you?"

* * *

Angelo Rosetta quickly looked in his rear-view mirror as he drove past a familiar car parked outside Colleen Smart's bungalow. He certainly hadn't expected to find Hugo's car here and frowned in surprise. Swerving into an empty parking space, he jumped out of the car and locked it. Looking about, the road was quiet apart from a few birds twittering in some nearby trees. He began to walk towards the bungalow and swallowed before knocking at the door.

* * *

"Why the hell did you say that to her, you dim-wit!" Nic cried after Ruby explained her conversation with Charlie. "She's your sister, for Christ's sake! If she is a Lesbian, it's her choice and she doesn't need grief from you about it! Hell, Rubes, you're eighteen years old; don't you think it's about time you grew up?"

Ruby looked suitably embarrassed. She knew that Nic's words were true and the way she had treated Charlie was pathetic and hurtful and her guilt was growing with every passing moment.

"Why didn't she tell me before, though?" She whispered quietly.

"I'm sure she would have, Rubes, but she would've done it in her own time. After all, it's a pretty full on decision _crossing over the tracks_, I should think. It's hardly the sort of information she's gonna yell from every roof top, is it!"

"But she could have told me!" Ruby cried.

"What? And have you react just as you have done?"

"I wouldn't have over-reacted!"

"Rubes, you've done exactly that! You owe Charlie, big time! Not many sisters would have devoted so many years of their life to bringing you up like she has! Maybe the time was right for her to try and _find herself_ and the life she wants now that you are an adult... If you are, that is!"

Nic eyed Ruby suspiciously as she said the word '_adult_'.

"I've fucked-up big time, haven't I?" Ruby sighed.

Nic nodded her head smiling sadly at her friend.

"I think you need to see Charlie and make peace."

Ruby nodded her head and looked at her mobile phone.

"No Rubes... _See_ her, not _phone_ her!"

* * *

Charlie and Joey's lips parted and they breathed heavily. They had once again shared an expression of love, and with bodies and hearts sated, relaxed into each other's arms.

"I can't believe how wonderful you make me feel, Charlie. Even when our worlds are in such turmoil!"

"_Our _world isn't in turmoil." Charlie corrected.

Joey smiled.

"No. Our world is perfect. Our world makes life worth living."

Charlie stroked her lover's face.

"I can't believe that each time you make love to me, it feels better and better."

"I've never wanted to make it _better and better_ for anyone else. Before, it was pretty much _self indulgence_, but now, I just want to make everything perfect for you." Joey smiled.

"You do." Charlie grinned.

She studied the curve of Joey's full lips and could not resist touching them with her finger tip.

"You're so perfect." She whispered.

Joey noticed the sincerity in Charlie's words and rather than shrug the complement off, accepted it silently, but showed gratitude with her eyes.

* * *

"So why did you kill Irene Roberts?"

Rosetta spat the words out at Hugo Austen as they stood nose to nose.

"What makes you think I killed her?" Hugo replied calmly.

"Because she was on to you and your dirty tricks. She could have blown this whole thing outta the water!"

"You're talking out of your arse again, Rosetta! I had nothing to do with it; I hadn't seen her in days! You'd do better to angle your accusations in another direction, buddy!"

"I'm not stupid, Austen! I know the way your mind works."

"Well, if you know so much about me, why don't you turn me into the Police?" Austen suggested, laughing.

Rosetta was taken aback by Austen's confident manner.

"One of these days I'm gonna wipe that smug smile off that unshaven face of yours!" Rosetta said through gritted teeth.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Colleen hissed menacingly as she entered the room.

* * *

The following morning, Sergeant Charlie Buckton entered the Yabbie Creek Police Station.

"What's new, Watson?"

"The forensic boys have submitted their report and have provided us with some stuff found at the scene of the crime. It's in a bag on your desk, boss." Watson replied.

"Okay. Any news on Rosetta?"

Even though her affections for Angelo Rosetta were long dead, she still prayed that he would not be mixed up in Irene Robert's murder. It would have been too much to bear, considering their long relationship. Could she have known and loved somebody, so long, without realising they had such evil capabilities?

"I followed him to Colleen Smart's, of all places!"

"Colleen Smart?" Charlie asked in wonder.

"Yeah! And guess whose car was parked in the drive way? No other than Hugo Austen!"

"Hugo Austen!" Charlie cried incredulously.

"That's what I thought. Rosetta paid Colleen a visit and was in there for about half an hour. When he came out, he looks pretty mad!"

_Hugo Austen, Angelo Rosetta and Colleen Smart? This was becoming a real circus!_

"Do you think they are trying to put us off the scent, boss?" Watson asked.

"Yeah! Can't think of any other reason why Austen and Rosetta would be meeting up at Colleen Smart's place!"

"Do you think they took her flowers?" Watson asked with a grin.

"More like a bunch of malice!" Charlie replied. "After all, if one or both had something to do with Irene's death, what would stop them from polishing-off Colleen too? After all, Colleen and Irene are old mates; perhaps whatever Irene knew, Colleen knew too!"

"Should we pay her a visit, Charlie?"

"Go warm-up the _Copmobile_!"


	28. Chapter 28

A Pathway of Adversity

Chapter 28

Watson and Charlie pulled up outside of Colleen Smart's bungalow.

"Good morning, Sergeant Buckton! And what brings you and your constable all the way out here on such a lovely morning?" Colleen asked sweetly as she dead-headed some roses.

"Good morning, Colleen. We're making some enquiries about Irene Robert's murder." Charlie replied, quickly. "We are trying to establish why Irene might have been in the woods in the first place."

"Blessed if I know, Pet. I saw Irene the day before; she'd been trying to convince me to spend the day with her in Yabbie Creek, but I told her I was busy tidying my garden! The roses are so leggy this year that I've had to tie them up time and time again! But every time we have a windy day, they're spread all over the lawn again like a lot of dead bodies!"

Watson grimaced at Colleen's phraseology.

"I've been thinking of digging them up and replacing them with some nice blue lupins, but I can't bear to dig up a plant while there's still life in it, can you, Sergeant Buckton?" Colleen continued without drawing breath. "After all, I'm not made of money and plants are expensive these days and..."

"Well, I think that'll be all, Colleen. We're sorry to have bothered you." Charlie hastily put in.

"Are you going so soon? And I was just going to offer you a nice glass of iced tea!" Colleen said, pointing towards the kitchen. "So refreshing on a warm day!"

"That's very kind, but as you can imagine, our enquiries are keeping us hard at it at the moment, so we must be going."

"Okay, Pet. I hope you find the dirty rotten stinker who did this atrocious thing!" Colleen called after them. "They should be locked up and the key thrown away!"

"Thanks, Colleen! We think so too!" Charlie waved.

"And good luck with your roses!" Watson chipped in.

"Thank you dear. The trouble is... I'm not strong enough to lash them tightly... Now if I had a man about the house..."

"Well, you could always ask Hugo, next time he visits you!" Watson called as she opened the car door.

Charlie looked back at the older woman and noticed her mouth hanging open in surprise.

"I think you struck a nerve there, Watson!" She grinned. "She's lost for words!"

* * *

Joey opened up a cupboard in her office. She moved some files and unused stationery and sighed. _Where on earth had she put her brown, leather briefcase; the one with her father's initials on? _She continued to hunt around, not hearing the office door open and someone enter. The visitor watched Joey; bent over as she was; rummaging. The lustful eyes slowly made a mental note of her attractive curves and licked his hungry lips appreciatively.

"You're such a waste to _man-_kind, Collins!" The visitor smiled.

Joey looked behind, quickly.

"Why the hell are you creeping about like that, Hugo?" She hissed, angrily. "Haven't you got anything better to do than ogle my arse?"

"Now, now, Joey sweet... don't get all aggressive on me. I might not be allowed to touch your cute little dykey-butt, but it doesn't cost a red-cent to look, surely?"

"You're such a wanker, Austen! Why don't you crawl back under your stone where you belong!" Joey suggested, heaving a heavy box from the cupboard.

"Lost something?" Austen asked, leaning against the door with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, my marbles for talking to you in the first place! Now get out of my face!"

"Now, now, my precious! Auntie Irene wouldn't have liked you saying stuff like that to me now, would she?" Austen scoffed. "After all, I was her favourite!"

Joey dropped the heavy box and flew at Austen, enraged.

"Don't you ever speak about Irene in jest! I know you are involved in all this, Austen, and when I find out how, I'm gonna see you rot in hell!"

"But you know what, Joey sweetheart; I have a good feeling you're gonna get to hell before me!" Hugo grinned and walked out of the office.

Joey fell back in a chair and cried hot, angry tears.

* * *

"Marilyn, love; will you do me a favour?" Alf Stewart asked his fiancé.

"Well, of course I can, _Sugar Lump_!" Marilyn twittered in return. "I'll just re-arrange your toiletry bag and straighten your towels first."

Alf frowned, feeling that Marilyn was fussing a little too much.

"You see, it's like this... I've been thinking about Irene..."

"Now, Alf! You know the nurses have told you that you mustn't get excited because of your blood-pressure!" Marilyn warned, giving Alf one of her toothy smiles.

"Yeah! Yeah! I know all about that, Marilyn love, but this could be important! It's just something that Colleen told me a few days before Irene was murdered. I can't really believe it – I told her this at the time, but what with everything that's happened recently... well, she could have been right! I think I should speak to the Police about it!"

"Whatever did she say?" Marilyn asked; her eyes as large as the moon.

"Well, I'd better not say, love. I don't wanna get anyone in the shit, just in case I... or Colleen is wrong. Besides, I don't want you getting involved! This could be pretty big!"

"Alf Stewart! You and I aren't supposed to have secrets!" Marilyn scolded.

"I know love, but I'm afraid on this occasion, we must!"

* * *

Charlie stood over her desk removing articles found at the place of Irene Roberts' murder from a plastic bag provided by the Police forensic team. There were various pieces to be viewed; a comb, a shoe and a handbag, (presumably Irene's) containing several pens. She placed them neatly, side by side on the desk.

"'S'cuse me, boss. Another package from the murder scene has just arrived from forensics." Watson said as she entered Charlie's office.

"Not much is it?" Charlie said, looking at the display on her desk.

"Do you think they were all hers?" Watson asked sadly.

"Probably. What's this?" Charlie asked, taking the latest package from Watson.

Unwrapping the object, Charlie's blood ran cold.

"My God!" She whispered.

"What is it, Charlie?" Watson asked quickly, drawing near.

"Erm... Err... It's nothing. I'll have a better look at these bits and give forensics a call later."

Watson frowned, but knew better than to push Charlie for further information. Instead, she left Charlie's office, closing the door, quietly behind her.

Charlie continued to stare in wonder at the late arrival from forensics. It was a brown, leather briefcase, obviously well loved and well used. The brass initials 'R.C', which were riveted to the flap, glinted in the sun which shone through the office window.

"Oh dear God!" Charlie breathed.


	29. Chapter 29

A Pathway of Adversity

Chapter 29

Charlie bit her lip nervously; her mind in turmoil. What was Joey's father's briefcase doing left lying casually around at the scene of a murder? She took out the report which accompanied the brief case and looked at the notes which forensics had duly supplied.

'_ONE SET OF FINGER PRINTS; ONE BELONGING TO THE VICTIM AND ONE SET; CLEAR, BUT UNIDENTIFIED. SOME RECENT EVIDENCE OF LEATHER POLISH ADMINISTERED TO ITEM.'_

Charlie took out the papers which had been found in the briefcase and chemically tested by the forensic team. Then, after a report had been submitted, the papers were returned as possible evidence in the murder investigation. Charlie hardly dared look at the documents; frightened that she might find something which would mention Joey Collins' name.

She took a deep breath and sat down in her chair, ready to examine the papers.

* * *

"Colleen!" Joey called as she walked through the Summer Bay Fish and Crab company canteen.

Colleen stopped wiping tables and looked up at Joey Collins suspiciously.

"Did you want something, Miss. Collins?" She asked, caustically.

"Miss. Collins?" Joey questioned. "Since when have you ever called me '_Miss. Collins'_?"

"Is there something I can get for you?" The older woman asked, avoiding the question.

"Err... yeah. I wondered if you saw a brown, leather briefcase in my office when you cleaned it yesterday?"

"That's it! Something goes missing and I immediately get the blame!" Colleen announced in a very loud voice.

Joey looked about her uncomfortably as several questioning faces raised their eyebrows as they were taking a coffee break.

"I'm not accusing you of anything, Colleen. I only asked you a question." Joey replied, trying not to get angry.

"Maybe if you people in the offices were to tidy your equipment away, there wouldn't even be a need for accusations like you've just made!" Colleen replied tartly, and flounced into the kitchen.

Joey stood, open mouthed as Colleen retreated.

"You'll never win with that old rat-bag!"

Joey turned around and saw Doug Smooter, the Dispatch Manager who she had bawled out when the fish deliveries were going astray.

"Hey, Doug." Joey said; feeling a little embarrassed. "How are you?"

"Good, thanks."

"Doug, I'm sorry about the other day; I had no right to ball you out in front of your staff as I did. Will you accept my apology?" Joey asked sincerely.

"Geez, love. Life is too short to hold grudges. No worries. For a moment, you reminded me of your old man!" Doug grinned. "I had a lot of time for Ron Collins!"

Joey sat down at the Dispatch Manager's table.

"I wish my Dad was here right now." Joey confided sadly.

"I know, love. Pretty tough this business about Irene Roberts. She and your old man were pretty close, as I remember."

"Yeah. Irene helped out a lot when Mum died. God I miss her so much."

"I'm surprised to see you back at work so quickly!" Doug commented.

"Beats sitting at home brooding. Besides, I have a few things I need to get straightened out." Joey said sadly.

Colleen made another brief appearance into the dining room, collected some dirty cups, but before disappearing once again into the kitchen, fired Joey a killer-look.

"God! I've mortally offended that woman, haven't I?" Joey muttered.

"Don't let it worry you, lass. She's just a stupid, old busy-body. What is it you've lost?"

"Dad's old, brown, brief-case. I had some notes in it which I need, but it seems to have gone missing. I'm sure I left it in my office cupboard the other day." Joey mused with a frown.

"Seems to be a lot going missing just now." Doug commented after taking a sip of coffee.

"How do you mean?" Joey asked, hoping Doug was not going to bring up the subject of missing fish stocks again.

"A whole year's worth of delivery notes has mysteriously vanished from my office!" He replied.

Joey immediately thought of Ingrid Peters, the Police auditor and her search for evidence.

"Is it possible that the accounts department might be using them?" Joey asked innocently.

"No. It was Alison and that young bit of stuff – Ingrid, who wanted to use them. It was then that I noticed they'd gone missing! I've searched high and low for them. Alison seemed a bit agitated when I told her I couldn't find them. Have we got an audit coming up or something?"

"Err... No, not exactly an audit. Alison is teaching her cousin about accounts. She might want to take it up as a career. Can't think why!" Joey bluffed.

"Well..." Doug said and drained his coffee cup. "I guess I'd better be getting back to work. Don't want management coming down on me like a tonne of bricks for skiving and chatting up pretty young ladies!" He winked.

"Doug, thanks for the chat and for being there at the right time."

"No worries, love. Anytime! I know things are rough at the moment, but I'm sure it will all sort itself out soon. You've got your old man's spirit in you, love – use it! I've gotta feeling that you may have to, over the coming months."

"What do you mean, Doug?" Joey asked, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I won't say anymore love. Just watch ya back!"

Doug walked away leaving Joey, bemused.

* * *

Charlie felt her heart beat increase as the blood pressure boomed in her ears. She could hardly believe the words she was reading. Having found a recently franked envelope in the brown briefcase addressed to Joey Collins, she opened it up and took out several sheets of writing paper; her eyes devouring the words.

'_...And therefore, Joey, I must confess to having had an elitist affair with your Dad, Ron, for several years. It was after your brother, Brett, was born. Your Mum, Mary, was a long time pulling herself together and getting to grips with the new baby. Then suddenly it all fell into place and she wouldn't allow anyone else to take care of little Brett, let alone touch him, and this included your Dad. Whatever he tried to do was wrong and she scolded him from morning until night. This continued as the baby began to get older. Your poor Dad hardly had any contact with the poor little mite. Your Mum pushed your Dad away and their relationship became a sham._

_Your Dad started to spend a lot more time at work, building up the business with Alf Stewart, so much so, he hardly ever saw your Mum. But he tried to keep up the 'happy family' image for everyone – apart from me, that is. _

_Each lunch time we'd meet down at the wharf and talk. At first, we just chatted about family stuff and gossip from the town, but as time went on, we spoke more about personal issues and one day, he asked me if I'd like to go with him on a business trip to Sydney. He was taking a consignment of fish there and wondered if I'd like a change of scenery. Rightly or wrongly, I jumped at the chance! I hadn't been to Sydney in years and I liked your Dad's company. So, I went. _

_It was an overnight stay as your Dad had business in the city the following day. We went out to dinner in a swell restaurant! I didn't have the money to spend in such places, so it was a rare treat for me! We had wine too! Too much to be honest, and I'm afraid one thing led to another. Your Dad had booked two rooms, but I blush to admit that we only used the one._

_Nine months later, I heard the patter of tiny feet. When I found out I was pregnant, I told your Dad and he was just wonderful. He wanted to marry me, but I told him 'no' for the sake of young Brett. It wasn't his fault that his Mum had gone cold on Ron. Anyway, I left town and moved to a place called Todd's Ravine to have you. Gawd, love! There I was, an unmarried mother, but your Dad was as good as gold. He visited us whenever he could and provided everything we needed. _

_But then it happened; I got sick. You were about three months old and I just couldn't cope! I had to be taken into hospital and was told that I would need to rest for a long time. Your Dad was beside himself with worry, but did what any good father would do... He took you home with him and explained everything to Mary. He told me afterwards that when he confessed that the child was his, she went spare, but something strange happened; she sort of fell for your pretty little face and decided to temporarily foster you until I was well enough to take you back. It was a grand idea, but there was one problem; when I was ready to take you back, she couldn't give you up and you'd kinda bonded with her too. There you all were; a proper little family. She loved you just as much as she did Brett and even he loved his new little sister! So what could I do? Even the relationship between your Dad and Mary had improved and I could see that he didn't really need me any longer. So, as desperate as I was, I gave you up, knowing you would have a much happier life, with far more opportunities than I could ever give you._

_So you grew up with the Collins family knowing nothing about your true history. Everything was going fine until one day, I returned to Summer Bay. When Mary found out, she wasn't best pleased. She caught me talking to you one day after School. You were about five years old, so it's unlikely you'll remember the occasion. But I wanted to meet 'my little girl' just to see whom you were growing into. She caught me and took me to one side, and told me to leave you alone. She said if I came into your life now, you'd be confused. I suppose she was right, but it broke my heart!_

_Over the years, my resentment began to grow. I used to watch you from a distance, angry and jealous that I'd been deprived of your love. So, I began to plot Mary's downfall. I began to hate her with every fibre of my body. I went to sleep hating her and I awoke, hating her. I wanted you back and I was going to make it my business to achieve it!_

_Well, the Gods were on my side, because one day, I was passing your home, always in hopes of getting a little glimpse of my girl all grown up now, when suddenly, Mary came bursting out of the door! I assumed she was gonna slag me off for breathing-in the same air as you all, but she didn't! She was clutching her stomach; obviously in great pain. There was blood running down her bare legs and she screamed at me that she was having a miscarriage. She'd found out she was pregnant a couple of weeks before but the doctor's had advised her that due to her age and general health, it wouldn't be easy. I took her back into the house and got her into bed, and promised to phone for a doctor as there was no one else at home. I then pulled out a wire from the telephone socket, which Brett later got the blame for. She kept yelling in pain and I tried to reassure her that the doctor wouldn't be long. She drifted in and out of consciousness; continuing to lose blood heavily. Every time she came round, I told her that I'd only just phoned for the doctor and he was on his way. If she challenged this, I told her she was delirious, due to the amount of blood she had lost._

_By the time I left your house, she'd lost consciousness completely for two hours. Her pulse was weak and the likelihood of her making a recovery was unlikely._

_The next day, I heard that Mary Collins had died of a miscarriage. Your father was beside himself and when I offered my condolences and help with you and Brett, he gladly accepted. From that moment on, Ron was putty in my hands. _

_But I had won the greatest prize of all – YOU! I had got you back at long last! _

_You might wonder why I am telling you all this now – it's because I want you to know the truth, that you are my daughter. You already know that you are the only beneficiary in my will; you will be a very wealthy woman when I die, Joey. Though I hope this won't be for many years yet!_

_I can't live any longer without telling you the truth. I hope you will forgive me for allowing your foster mother to die. She was an evil, manipulative woman. You are better off without her. Please come to me soon._

_Yours affectionately,_

_Irene, (mum) Roberts._

Charlie Buckton sat back in her chair, absolutely astonished at what she had just read. _ Irene Roberts – Joey Collins real mother?_

The letter had been in an envelope addressed to Joey, dated two days before Irene's death. Joey had said nothing of this letter to Charlie; not even a hint of what it contained. _What did this mean? Had Joey known of this information before Irene had died? Had Joey become angry and visited Irene to confront her about it? Had there been an argument where Joey had lost her temper and..._

Charlie shuddered at the thought. Joey was the one person in the world whom she trusted implicitly. _But had she been mistaken?_ _Was Joey really the person she thought she knew? Was she capable of slaughtering a fellow human being in a fit of rage, then running away; feigning innocence?_


	30. Chapter 30

A Pathway of Adversity

Chapter 30

Charlie sat for a long time, just staring at the letter which she had placed back in its envelope. The sound of her mobile phone ringing caused her to jump. Picking it up, she checked the caller's identity and her heart sunk when she read the words;

'_Joey Collins'._

Charlie could no sooner speak to Joey at that moment than bring Irene Roberts back to life. Any words which Charlie might think of to say to Joey would sound hollow and imitation. How could she face Joey again with the same degree of affection which she had possessed only an hour and a half ago? All she wanted was to run away, alone, never to see or hear from another soul... especially Joey.

The phone stopped ringing and Charlie bit her lip as she stared at the phone. How was she ever to face Joey again?

* * *

Joey frowned at her mobile phone in disappointment. Charlie must be busy and unable to answer her call. She felt sad and a little frightened. Doug Smooter's words; "_But watch ya back_" still rang loud and clear in her ears. She needed to run the statement by Charlie to see if she considered it worth worrying about. Charlie was the only one whom she could share this with and trusted. Picking up the mobile phone again, she pushed some buttons.

* * *

Sergeant Charlie Buckton made ready to securely lock away the items of evidence in her office safe. The last item was the brown, leather briefcase which she knew Joey valued so much. Her thumb tenderly brushed over the brass letters, 'RC' and she smiled softly, remembering Joey's tenderness towards her; her conscience once again, questioning if she really believed that Joey was capable of committing such a violent act on another person. Her desk telephone rang. Without further ado, Charlie locked the safe and put the keys into her trousers pockets. She walked hastily over to the ringing phone and picked up the receiver.

"Charlie Buckton."

"_Hi darling, it's me!" _Joey said; trying to sound cheerful.

"Err... Hi, Joey. Look, I'm really sorry but I can't talk at the moment. I'm in a meeting which might last a while. I'll call you as soon as I can."

But before Joey had a chance to respond, Charlie had replaced the receiver and her head fell into her hands.

"Who were you telling porky-pies to?" Watson laughed as she entered Charlie's office, unannounced.

"What?" Charlie asked sheepishly.

"You were telling someone you were in a meeting! Now, unless my eyes deceive me..."

Charlie laughed half-heartedly.

"Oh, just a friend who keeps ringing to chat about her philandering husband!"

"I keep telling you girls to keep away from men! You know, getting it on with another girl is far more fun and we're far more dependable!" Watson grinned.

Charlie became flustered. She worried what was on her mind was clear for the entire world to see and quickly averted her eyes.

"Coffee?" Watson suddenly offered.

"Errr, no! I think I'm going home early today. I have something to do. Can you keep an eye...?"

"Yeah, no worries! What's his name?"

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked shakily; her cheeks flushing.

"The guy who has been keeping you out late and keeping your mind off your work!" Watson laughed.

Charlie was confused and a little annoyed.

"Kindly attend to your business, Watson. I'll see you in the morning." She said, brusquely and walked out of the office leaving Watson bemused.

* * *

Joey's heart beat quickly and ached at the cold response she had received from Charlie. She tried to think rationally; Sergeant Charlie Buckton was a busy woman and Joey considered that this might often happen during their relationship. She tried to smile with pride that the woman she loved was such an important part of their community in Summer Bay. But she could not shake off the pain of Charlie putting the telephone down on her without a kind word first. _Maybe she was just over sensitive due to the happenings of the last few days_. She and Charlie had confessed their affection for one another and they had made the most delicious love together. Then Irene had been murdered and Charlie had vowed she would do all she could to find her murderer. She had treated Joey with much tenderness until now. _Why had her attitude suddenly changed?_ Again, Joey tried to dismiss Charlie's abrupt manner as a mere nothing, but a little doubt came creeping into her mind.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you, these days?" Martha Holden scolded as she brushed past Hugo Austen who was sitting in deep thought by a window.

"There's nothing wrong." He said quietly.

"Well, you could've fooled me! You've hardly spoken a word to me since we heard about Irene's death! Anyone would think you had something to do with it!"

"What do you mean?" Hugo screamed.

Martha stopped in her tracks and stared back at her boyfriend's pale face.

"I – I meant, nothing! I just observed that you've been quiet ever since the business with Irene." Martha explained, meekly.

Hugo's face was dark; his eyes hollow and dangerous. She had not noticed just how much until now. She swallowed and picking up the ashtray, which was full of cigarette butts, walked hastily out of the room leaving Hugo to stare out of the window in peace.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Mr. Stuart!" Constable Watson chirped when she answered the call. "How are you today?"

Alf, still residing in his hospital bed, was unusually free from any female company.

"_Getting there, love, thanks. Is Charlie Buckton available?" _ He asked, not wishing to waste any more time on niceties.

"Unfortunately, she left the office sometime ago. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Alf thought for a few moments.

"_Well, I dare say you'll have to do."_ He replied, grudgingly.

Watson cleared her throat and tried to ignore the slight.

"_You see love, I have some very important information which concerns the murder of Irene Roberts and may just blast this case, wide open!"_

* * *

Charlie walked alone, along the sea shore. Her mind had been in turmoil ever since she found the letter addressed to Joey, by Irene Roberts, in the brown leather, brief case. She tried to think rationally, and professionally. _Were the contents of the letter to be believed or was this__ some cruel joke being played on Joey? _

She stopped walking for a few moments and looked back towards her car parked along the beach road. She wanted to believe Joey had nothing to do with Irene's murder, and though the letter might have given Joey good reason to feel bitter against Irene, she could hardly believe that Joey would ever do such a vial thing. Suddenly, upon impulse, she began to run back to the grass bank and climbing up hastily, jumped into her vehicle. She pulled away and headed for Joey's house.


	31. Chapter 31

A Pathway of Adversity

Chapter 31

Constable Watson's mouth fell open as she listened to the information which Alf Stewart was now filling her head with. As Alf paused for breath, Watson broke in.

"Mr. Stewart, are you quite sure about this information?"

"_I haven't gone soft in the head if that's what you'r__e thinking! I had a heart attack, not a flaming brain melt-down!"_ He replied, indignantly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stewart, but your accusation is incredibly serious! I must be sure that all the details you have given to me are as accurate as possible. I think I had better contact Sergeant Buckton and we'll both come to the hospital to take a statement."

* * *

Joey got out of her chair after a loud rap at the door made her jump. She opened it and was half glad and half resentful to find Charlie standing in front of her.

"Joey!" Charlie said, pushing her way in.

"Charlie! What on earth...?"

"Get in quickly and close the door. I need to speak to you!" Charlie said, taking Joey by the hand and dragging her into the lounge.

Making sure the window was closed, Charlie began.

"Joey, why didn't you tell me that Irene had written to you?"

Joey frowned.

"Irene?" She answered in wonder.

"Yes! Irene Roberts! She posted a letter to you two days before her murder; a very provocative letter which I have in my procession!"

"I-I don't know anything about a letter, Charlie! I didn't receive anything from her! If Irene had something to say, she'd ring me or visit!"

"Joey! Please! I need the truth! If I'm going to help you out of this, I need you to confide in me totally!" Charlie said, taking a tight hold on her girlfriend's shoulders.

"Charlie! I did not receive anything from Irene! If you have the letter, why did I not receive it? What's happening, Charlie! What's going on?"

"The letter was franked and opened before it came into my possession as evidence in the murder enquiry! It was found in your brown leather briefcase at the murder scene! This is why I need you to tell me the whole truth, Joey!"

"Charlie! I am telling you the truth! I have not received any letters for the last four days! Ask my postman! I've been waiting for a letter from Brett in prison and the postman knows this as he was a good mate of Brett's and always wants any news I have about him!"

Charlie was startled by this latest information. Of course, Joey could be lying to get out of a hole. She loosened her grip on Joey's shoulders, though her hands remained there. She looked up at the ceiling for a few moments but as she opened her mouth to speak, her mobile phone rang. Ignoring it she looked back at Joey.

"Joey! I just hope to God you're telling me the truth!"

"Dear God! What will it take to convince you, Charlie?"

Charlie closed her eyes and pulled Joey to her body.

"I love you so much, Joey and I want to believe you with all my heart, but I must warn you that the evidence against you isn't looking good!"

"I'd lost my briefcase! I thought I'd left it at work, but when I went to get it, it had gone! Shit Charlie! What does this all mean? What the hell is happening?"

Charlie held Joey tightly.

"Joey, I need to get you away from Summer Bay!" Charlie cried. "You have to go into hiding. This evidence is so strong against you, regardless of what your postman might say, that they'll pull you in for her murder!"

"What!" Joey cried, pushing Charlie away. "Do you really believe I could have murdered Irene? I loved Irene, almost like my own mother!"

Charlie froze at the irony of Joey's words.

"Why should I go into hiding when I've done nothing wrong? You've got to believe me, Charlie! If you don't, who else will?"

Charlie looked deep into her girlfriend's eyes. In a moment, the truth of Joey's words convinced her without a doubt that she was quite innocent and the letter must have been planted.

"Joey, I do believe you! I'd stake my own life that you never touched a hair on Irene's head, but in your turn, you must trust me! You must do as I advise and if it means disappearing for a few days, you must do it!"

"But Charlie, I've done nothing wrong! Oh God! This can't be happening! I'm so scared!"

"I know you are, my darling! I am too! That's why I need you to trust me completely!"

Joey in her turn looked deep into Charlie's begging eyes and totally gave in to her trust. She trembled and realised just how much she needed Charlie to guide her to safety.

"I'll do anything you say." She replied, meekly.

* * *

Constable Watson sighed. Charlie was not answering her mobile phone now. She had tried her house telephone, but to no avail. She had to find Charlie to give her information which could lead them to Irene Robert's murderer. There was nothing more to do; she must go and find the Sergeant.

* * *

Joey quickly packed a small bag which Charlie agreed would not alert anyone to the fact that Joey was leaving home for a few days. Her neighbours, if observing, would assume Joey was off on a normal, daily sales trip and would undoubtedly expect to see her later that evening. Charlie advised Joey to leave her mobile phone at home as it could be traced if she tried to use it, and instead, gave Joey an old spare mobile phone which she used when she was on holiday.

"Nobody should ring this number. The only people who have the number are Ruby, Dad and Morag. They will not ring it because they know I'm in Summer Bay. The only person who will ring you will be me. You will see my name come up on the caller display. Do not answer any other calls." Charlie instructed, handing Joey the phone.

"Charlie, when I tried to ring you earlier, I wanted to tell you about a conversation I had with Doug Smooter; he's the Dispatch Manager at work. He intimated that I should '_watch my back'_ – not in a threatening way, but just as if he knew something and was trying to warn me!"

Charlie's eyes narrowed.

"I will have a discrete chat with Mr. Smooter; see if he can enlighten me a little!"

"Charlie, where shall I go to?"

Charlie dug into her trousers pocket and pulled out an envelope.

"Joey, listen to me carefully. Drive in a westerly direction for an hour. It doesn't matter where you go; just keep driving! Then, when the hour is up, pull over and read the directions to a safe house. The key is in the envelope. It's not in use at present, and it's quite remote. Before you are anywhere near the safe house, go into a shop and buy provisions to see you through the next week, but keep a low profile. There will be electricity in the safe house and you'll find everything you need to be comfortable until I can bring you home. Once in the house, lock the door and upon no account unlock or leave! Don't make yourself obvious to anyone. Don't answer the door; only to me! Is that clear? And only contact me if it's an emergency, okay?"

Joey nodded. Her legs were shaking and tears had begun to appear in her eyes.

"I'm frightened, Charlie!" She sniffed.

"I know you are, my darling. I know what I am doing is technically wrong and could make things much worse for you, but I have a feeling if anyone finds out that your name is mixed up in this affair, they will be baying for your blood!"

"But Charlie, you had all this prepared... What if I'd confessed to Irene's murder?" Joey asked, touching her girlfriend's arm.

Charlie looked down at the little hand resting on her arm.

"I guess I'd have got you away regardless." She whispered.

They stared at each other for a few long moments; knowing that the bond between them was strong and regardless of the circumstances, was unlikely ever to be broken.

"Oh Charlie, I..." Joey began.

Suddenly, Charlie's work mobile phone rang again.

"Charlie Buckton." The Sergeant said, this time answering the call.

"Charlie! It's Watson! I've been trying to get hold of you for ages! I've been driving around Summer Bay looking for you! Where the hell are you? I have some important information about the Robert's case concerning Joey Collins, of all people!"

Charlie swallowed; once again wondering if she was doing the right thing by believing in Joey. But another look into Joey's eyes confirmed her belief.

"I'll meet you at the Police Station in half an hour." Charlie replied and finished the call.

"Who was that?" Joey asked uncertainly.

"Georgie Watson. She has some news about... Well, don't you worry about it. I want you to get on the road shortly after I leave here, okay? Promise me?"

Joey nodded.

"Remember; only contact me if it's an emergency. Don't communicate with anyone else! Is that clear?"

Joey nodded again.

"Good. Well, I'd best be going. Take care of yourself and don't worry; I'll get this mess sorted out."

"Thank you, Charlie." Joey said in a small voice. "I wish you were going to be with me."

Charlie looked at the small, vulnerable girl standing before her, looking every inch a helpless child. She pulled her into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"God bless you." She whispered.

Their lips found each other and they kissed hungrily until Charlie pushed them apart.

"Leave five minutes after me and don't stop for an hour at least!"

Joey nodded.

"I love you, Charlie."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

And with that, Charlie was gone.


	32. Chapter 32

A Pathway of Adversity

Chapter 32

Charlie watched from a distance as Joey left her house. Carrying a bag, Joey walked down the pathway to her car quite casually. A neighbour walked by and called a greeting to the young woman. Joey stopped in her tracks and so did Charlie's heart, but was soon able to breathe again when she heard Joey return the neighbour's greeting and exchange one or two niceties about the weather. Joey soon waved 'goodbye' to her neighbour and opened the car door. Climbing in, her heart was beating wildly but as she was about to pull away, her shaking foot fell off the clutch and the car stalled. Charlie bit her lip and counted the seconds until Joey re-started the engine and pulled away with no more delays.

As soon as Joey was out on the open road, she put her foot down, but was careful to stay within the legal speed limits; not wishing to draw any attention to herself... at least until she got out of the environs of Yabbie Creek.

* * *

"Charlie! Where have you been?" Watson hissed.

"I had some business on." Charlie answered without giving Watson a glance.

She walked into her office with Watson in hot pursuit. Watson closed the door and gave Charlie a worried look.

"Charlie, Joey Collins is in deep shit!"

"What gives you this idea?" Charlie asked, re-arranging her desk nonchalantly.

Watson felt a little irritated by Charlie off-hand manner about someone who was supposed to be such a _close friend_, but kept her cool.

"Shortly after you left, Alf Stewart phoned."

"And?"

"And... He has suggested that Joey Collins is mixed up in Irene Roberts' murder!" Watson squeaked.

"And how does he come to this conclusion?" Charlie asked, dipping into her desk draw for anything, rather than look into Watson's eye.

"Well, he says that someone gave him some information recently, before Irene's death, informing him that Joey Collins had threatened Irene and had also threatened the person that Alf got his information from!"

"That's hardly conclusive evidence, is it?" Charlie replied, slowly.

"It's not hard and fast, but a threat is a threat, Charlie, and we can hardly ignore the fact, especially as Irene is dead! He wouldn't give me any more information, but I think you should have a word with him."

"Who is this other person who Alf alludes to?"

"Alf wouldn't say, but he might tell you if you were to speak to him!" Watson suggested, eagerly.

"I'll speak to him tomorrow." Charlie replied flatly.

"Tomorrow!" Watson cried.

"Watson, this information is 'hear-say'!"

"Yeah! And Joey Collins is out there somewhere, and might be about to strike again!"

"Don't be so melodramatic, Watson!" Charlie replied sharply. "You know Joey Collins is no more a murderer than I am!"

Watson took a breath to retaliate, but decided against. A vision of Joey Collins came into her mind; a young, pretty woman who was as mild-mannered as anyone she had ever met. She blew out her cheeks and sat down in the spare chair opposite.

"Why would anyone want to incriminate Joey Collins?" She asked after a few moments reflection.

"Who knows?" Charlie answered, opening up a lined pad. "Perhaps someone is trying to pass the blame onto Joey. Who can that be, I wonder?"

Watson frowned as she thought hard.

"Well, there's always our old friend Hugo Austen!" Watson suggested, brightly.

"Hugo Austen..." Charlie muttered as she scribbled down the name. "Okay... Motive?"

Again, Watson was deep in thought.

"Well, it's obvious that he's after his own empire, so maybe by polishing off Irene and besmirching Joey's good name, he only has to wait for Alf to kick the bucket before he gets his hands on a very pretty pot of gold!" She piped up brightly.

"Good thinking!" Charlie said, gently guiding Watson's chain of thought away from Joey Collins. "But how will he get his hands on Irene and Joey's shares in the 'SBF & C'?"

"Hmmm... Well, its common gossip that Irene had left her shares to Joey, so assuming that Joey isn't the murderer, Hugo, if he is, will have to get shot of her too!"

Charlie felt her blood run cold! If Hugo had murdered Irene, was it his intention to make Joey his next victim?

"But that doesn't mean that he will get the shares!" Charlie pointed out.

"No, unless he cheats them before he bumps them off!" Watson suggested.

"Have we been able to check Irene's Will since her death?"

"We're waiting for her solicitor to come in for a chat."

Charlie nodded; taking in the information and wondering about Joey and where she was.

"Chase them up, will you? Have you spoken to Rosetta recently?" She suddenly enquired.

Watson blew out her cheeks.

"I'm having a drink with him tonight; I'll see if I can find out what happened when he visited Austen at Colleen's place."

"Good."

"I suppose Hugo will get his mitts on Alf's money if he marries Martha." Watson mused.

"That's for sure. Okay... Let's say that Hugo is the murderer; what would you be doing right now if you were he?"

"I'd be keeping a very low profile!" Watson replied without hesitation.

"Quite so. Have you seen anything of him since Irene died?"

"No! I haven't seen him since I followed him to Colleen's bungalow."

"So, this certainly begs the question what he was doing at Colleen's that day!"

"Do you think that Colleen Smart is mentioned in Alf Stewart's Will?" Watson asked.

"It's a thought." Charlie answered. "But I think it's more than likely that Alf's Will may have recently changed. His engagement to Marilyn Fisher would suggest that she will be provided for and handsomely, which will probably mean 'shares'!"

"So you think Marilyn could be in danger?"

"Well, not in immediate danger, but certainly she'll be worth keeping an eye on."

"Should I speak to Joey Collins; just to see if she knows anything?" Watson asked hopefully.

"No! You leave Joey to me. You can be far more useful speaking to Marilyn. Ask her about her feelings towards Hugo; in a light and fluffy way. Don't give her reason to believe that you are investigating him; just say it's part of our investigation with regard to Irene's death."

"Speaking to all the principle players, you mean?"

"Just so!" Charlie grinned. "Thanks for your input, Watson."

"No worries, boss!"

Charlie watched as the constable left her office and she breathed a sigh of relief. She hoped she had managed to steer Watson's enquiring mind away from Joey Collins for the time being, and in doing so, trusted that the eager constable might trip over some other useful information. Charlie flipped open a local telephone directory and looked up the name, Doug Smooter.

* * *

Joey followed Charlie's instructions to the word. After an hour of constant driving, she pulled over at a little road-side cafe. Ordering a coffee and sandwich, she took the envelope which Charlie had given her, out of her pocket and examined the directions to the safe house. After her small repast and a visit to the ladies room, she continued to drive a little in the direction of a small town called Bradley Bridge where she procured a box of provisions which would last her for at least five days; milk, bread, butter, cheese, coffee, some pressed meats, pasta, rice, fresh vegetables and a few tins of canned fruit and fish would be an ample varied diet for anyone.

She stopped once or twice, checking directions on a map, as her satellite navigation system seemed unwilling to take her too far out of town before becoming confused. Following one or two very narrow lanes, she at last found a small, wooden cottage far away from anywhere, just as Charlie had suggested, and pulled up outside. The sun was setting fast and the light of the bright day faded within moments. Joey took the cottage key from her pocket and pushed it into the key hole. The key easily turned and the door opened.

* * *

"Doug! Thanks for coming out to meet me." Charlie said, waving to the Summer Bay Fish and Crab Company Dispatch Manager.

They had arranged to meet at the lighthouse at seven o'clock.

"Hey Charlie! How's it going?"

"Good. Ermm... I wondered if you'd mind if I ask you a few questions concerning the death of Irene Roberts?"

Immediately, Doug tensed and looked about him uncomfortably.

"Well, in truth, there's not much to tell." Doug muttered.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" Charlie suggested with a captivating smile.

Doug could not resist the pretty face and relaxed.

"How can I help, Charlie?"

"A little bird tells me you gave Joey Collins some advice today?"

Doug's complexion paled and he swallowed uncomfortably.

"I take it my information was correct?" Charlie asked with a winning smile.

"Joey has spoken to you then?" Doug asked hesitantly.

"Just tell me why you gave her a warning to 'watch her back'?"

Doug looked about him nervously.

"Look Charlie! I gave Joey a little 'heads-up', that's all! I didn't expect her to go blabbing to the cops!"

"She didn't blab. She was worried and spoke to me as a friend. I know there's a bully around and I just want to make sure that everyone's playing nicely together. After all, what with the death of Irene Roberts, its looks as if someone isn't playing the game. So, come on, Doug! Drop me a name as a mate. I'll see that the information you give is kept confidential." Charlie promised.

Doug still looked uncomfortable but could see that he had little choice.

"Last week, my life was threatened if I didn't do certain things." He said, wiping his perspiring brow.

"What type of things, Doug?" Charlie asked.

"I had to get some money. I had no choice! He threatened to kill me if I didn't! I've had to re-mortgage my home!"

"Who threatened you, Doug?" Charlie asked gently.

"I-I don't wanna say!" Doug said, moving to one side and trying to pass Charlie.

"Doug! Please! Another life may be on the line if you don't say!"

Doug paused and looked back at Charlie.

"All I'll say is; he won't stop at anything to increase the size of his empire! But she's as bad!" Doug added nervously.

"_She_?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Yeah, if you ask me, she's worse than him! Now you must excuse me. My wife will be wondering where I am." Doug said, hastening away.

Charlie watched until he was out of sight.

She! Who was '_She_'?


End file.
